Project Eve: Seven Days
by Blaster
Summary: A Scientist hired by Master Cyclonis creates a weapon that can change the war in her favor, and he plans on unleashing his creation in seven days. *Currently being revised* Stork x Piper, Aerrow x OC, Billy x Suzi. M for rape, gore, and sex
1. Prologue: The Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or the cast, but as a claimer, I do own Malice and Vile that appear in this chapter

**Prologue: The Madness**

"MALICE!" a female voice screeched through a hallway.

"Yes….." a voice exclaimed as a monitor started to hum, emitting a eerie green glow against the blackness. The man smiled. "now, lets see what happens when chord two of Merb is replaced with chord seventeen of Blizzarian."

A mechanical needle emerged from the ceiling and slid over to a large, canister-like tube. Inside it was a large egg. The needle was filled with an amber liquid and was soon deposited into the egg as fast as the needle had emerged from the ceiling.

"MALICE!" the voice became louder, more angrier, and higher in pitch."

"Shut it sis, your giving me a headache."

"Not now Snipe."

"_TSK. _Unfortunate. A furry raptor's tail….I say, you looked turned on by that." A ominous growl came from his right. It sounded as the growl was….excited. "Sorry to say, I must remove it, so what about vampire DNA?"

Another growl and the sound of nails scrapping against metal was heard heading towards the door.

"MALICE!"

"My lady, your not suppose to be-" the voice was cut short as the next thing that was heard was a scream and Snipe's manical laughter.

"DAMNIT SNIPE! WHY THE HELL DID I BRING YOU HERE!"

"No? So just make the claws sharper, I like your thinking. "oh, you might want to step aside." Another growl. "Have it your way then….and please, don't bother the guest, I sure a Talon here and there would sure bring attention."

The monitor began to beep and twitter as more mechanical needles emerged from the ceiling, circling around the egg. Each getting a turn in injecting different amount of amber-like liquid into the egg.

"Just think, Vile. A mate made just for you."

"MALICE!" Ravess shouted as the automatic doors slid open for her. "time's up Doctor, time for Master Cyclonis to collect her weapon."

"Ravess, my little harpy, do watch your temper. I must say, we are a little-turned on-"

"Little whelp!" growled Snipe, "Watch your tongue, before I RIP it out of you!" Malice heard the sound of metal smacking skin, the sign that Snipe was tapping his mace against the palm of his hand.

"My, what a threat." Malice sighed. "I am afraid-"

"Yeah, you better be afraid" interrupted Snipe.

"That threatening me will only leave you a short life." Malice voice turned cold. "Vile, if you will?"

A growl of approval sounded as a creature appeared behind Snipe and Ravess. Snipe quickly turned on the spot, but only to get a face full of fur. Ravess had to take a step back to see the glistening teeth and the cruel color of the yellow eyes that only she would see in her nightmares.

"OH SHIT!" Snipe shouted. "OH SHI-"

"SILENCE." Malice roared. "I will not tolerate swearing or your pathetic little simperings and niether will Vile."

"So Kourgal, I take it this is the experiment?" replied a firm voice of an older male.

"Heh…how very kind of you to be so observant." Malice said in a sarcastic, but in a more monotonistic way. "THE Dark Ace." Stressing out the word 'the' "I would have thought you be here sooner. Oh, and that moron owes me a servant."

"I'll be sure to find you another Merb, Kourgal." Replied Dark Ace. A "humph" was emitted from Snipe.

"The perfect killing machine, I have to say. Oh, if you see any dismembered bodies, don't move them, Vile is still eating them….sadly I have to owe you some more foot soldiers. You can afford more mechanic's, can't you?" Malice voice was quizzical, but he wasn't sorry for the loss of life.

"We'll just hire more from other terras"

"Excellent!" Malice rejoiced, throwing his right arm in the air. "Vile will be ready within three days or so."

"What!?" said Ravess. "Your expirement is suppose to be ready NOW!"

"I am making a mate-"

"We don't need for your _PET_ to have a-" Vile growled disgustedly, showing it's fangs towards Dark Ace. "Back off, beastie." The sound of metal being unsheathed filled the room and a red glow fired up from his weapon..

"_TSK, TSK, TSK..._Dear Dark Ace, I knew thee well."

Dark Ace, Snipe, and Ravess grunted as they were suddenly lifted from the floor. Vile had sprouted rope-like tentacles, and where wrapping around the three Cyclonians, squeazing the oxygen out of them.

"Here, I thought you'd be the smart one." Malice smiled, but he never turned around, still busying himself on the monitor.

"Call….o-off….Call him….call….." Ravess gagged as she tried to suck in air as a the grip of the tentacle tightened around her neck.

"Very well. Vile, release them." A disapproving growl was uttered, but the sound of three "oof's" was made clear that Vile had dropped the three. "This is getting so hard…I need more results."

"The problem?"

"No problem. Vile needs more power"

"Say what?" snorted Snipe "the beast-"

"Crystal Maker."

"A what?"

"A Crystal Factory."

"Enough with this nonsense Kourgal." Snapped Ravess.

"Another weapon. Same as Vile, but instead of strength, uses crystals!"

"I don't get it."

"_Of course_ you wouldn't Snipe." Sneered Dark Ace.

"I've created a being that can generate crystals. A being that can use crystals without the use of manufactering, refining, or mining for them."

"That…."

"It works…." The monitor in front of him turns into an ugly color of puce, and several arms emerged from the ceiling, carring a clear container. Inside the container was a crystal. It was a bloodred color and it was-

"Beating?!" Snipe and Ravess said in unison. Snipe's face turned green as Dark Ace peered over their shoulders.

"A heart?" _No wonder Master Cyclonis was fond of him._

"A heart made of crystal. Vile, Lady Harpy, Moron, lap dog, annnnnnd Gentlemen, I give you the Pulse of the Heart." A Malice stood up, but never turning around.

"What's its purpose." Commanded Ravess, then paused "how…."

"I came across another Timepulse. Lovely….combined with a Helix stone….or was it an Infinity stone?" Malice voice stopped, snapping his fingers, trying to see if he could find the right answer. Vile growled questioningly and then snorted. "oh well…combined with a Life Stone." Malice turned his head, his eye twitching as he cackled madly.

"A Life Stone?"

"Never heard of it."

"Alas, dear Snipe, your ignorance is your blessing." Snipe growled, smacking his mace against his palm again. "Of _course_ you or your chimera wouldn't have heard of it. The Life stone is my invention."

"So-"

"No harpy, I will not tell you. I have tested it, with remarkable results, so I believe the perfect time is now to merge the Pulse of the Heart with my latest experiement."

Malice snapped his fingers again as the monitor began to glow red and the mechanical needles ascended to the ceiling as another hand decended toward the beating crystal. The maw opened, gently grabbing the crystal, taking it over to the egg.

"I must warn you three."

"About what?" snarled Snipe.

"I have no idea what I am doing."

Malice voice cackled with mad glee as Vile brushed past the three Cyclonians and made its way towards the doctor, growling.

"So tell the Queen of the Damned-" This time, Malice walked towards them, reveling himself in the light. "that I am still working-" Dark Ace and Snipe's eyes grew wide as Ravess suppressed a shriek as the doctor made his appearance. His upper torso and face were noticably Merbian, but the rest of his body looked as it was stitched together. His right arm looked like it belonged to a Wallop, yet it had scales. His left arm looked that of a claw from a crab. His lower torso was spider-like. "and if she EVER sends anyone to check my progress….well, lets just say I wont be responsible for what happens….It's too grisly for me to say." He looked down at Ravess, his right eye twitching. Ravess made no attempt to hide a gulp. "Poison-tooth Spiney Gorge Sloths, have voracious appetites."

"Now, Get. Out." Malice hissed, a forked tongue emerging from his mouth.

"Eh…heh, gah-gre-great idea!" Snipe said nervously as he shoved Ravess out of the way to get to the door.

"Wha-Oh no you don't!" Ravess pounced on her brother's back, trying to get out before the Snipe or Dark Ace could.

Malice looked down at Dark Ace, sneering at him. Dark Ace, eye's now widen to that of saucers, suddenly mumbled and ran forward, shoving Ravess and Snipe through the door, who had both gotten stuck, and out into the corridor. As the door to the lab closed, they could hear Malice laughing.

"If Master Cyclonis were here." Grumbled Snipe.

"No doubt, I see why Master Cyclonis is so fond of his work" said a disturbed Dark Ace.

"Ok, Snipe, YOU get to tell Master Cyclonis-" Ravess started

"Why the hell do I got to tell her?" whined Snipe. Behind them, the lab door opened again. "Let her Knight tell her."

"Excuse mes." Came a squeaky voice.

Snipe made a turn, holding his mace high above his head, ready to claim another victim.

"Eh?"

"Down here sunshine."

The three looked down startled. The creature was small, it's fur was crimson and ragged as it stared at the three with golden eyes that seemed to burn into their very soul. Dark Ace almost took the creature to be the co-pilot of a certain Sky Knight.

"What?" Ravess said annoyed.

"My master." The creature squeaked again, "My master sends me to tell yous to send your bestest men to this terras. He wants to perform a testruns. He says test runs in about a weeks." The creature handed Dark Ace a small, torn piece of paper. More laughter was heard from the lab, followed by a "YES!"

"Coliseo?"

"Yes, once yours men is there, theys will be further instructed on their mission." More laughter emitted from the room, followed by roar. "Master will sends his informant." The creature bowed and went back toward the lab, but turned around. "Master expects them to be there in threes days or lesses." The creature sneered and flexed its claws "Once there, yours men will travel with Vile, whos will lays out the next mission." The creature bowed again and entered the lab.

Dark Ace grinned smugly at Ravess and Snipe.

"Wipe that grin off that pretty face." Growled Snipe. "I ain't gettin' nowhere near that freak."

"Don't worry, I know who to send."

* * *

Me: Righto, this chapter is done.

Dark Ace: I need to speak to you about my script!

Me: Not now, I'm speaking to the viewers.

Dark Ace: NOW!

Me: Bugga, while I tend to the premadonna, feel free to R&R!


	2. Day1: The New Recruits

Ok, in this chapter, you experience the POV of two new characters (and note: I do not own Storm Hawks-Just any plot that I come up with grins evilly) Phobie and Chessie.

Re-edited

**Chapter 1: The New Recruits**

**Phobie**

Terra Nord.

A place I would like to call home, yet it feels foreign to me. Yet no matter how I look, try, or talk. I feel like vermin, even to the other Blizzarians, the Nordians have no problem with me (or so I think...). Yet no matter how many times I told Aunt Lu...well guardian anyway...Suzy and the rest of the Zero's have looked after me ever since my mother and my father passed away about four years ago...

Again, no matter how many times I've told my late parents, the Zero's, or my little sister, I keep telling them I am not complete.

I'm a freak.

Guess it's due to my appearance that I am part human. My father, a human. My mother, a Blizzarian. Leaving me a mix breed. A mutt. A blemish on the face of Blizzarian society. I don't have the tail, my legs are strait, not like the other Blizzarians, and my ears are short as well, just like the Blizzarian men.

"Ahh…Ahhh….AVEWCHIE!!"

Damnit….did I mention I hate the cold?

Another trait, _I think_, that separates me from the Blizzarians.

"Gashundeit, eh." Commented Suzy-Lu. "Da Condor will be here in aboot an hour, guess yer excited dat you'll be going wit da Storm Hawks now, eh?"

"Yes."

It was lie. I hated to be around people. I would rather spend my days, my entire life, perfecting my medical studies. Yet, perfecting them was a different matter. They didn't need anymore perfecting. Hell, it was me who came up, planned, and with the help of my late father, patented my crystal invention, the meda crystals, came up with the infrared slash x-ray goggles, and made sensor crystals, vibra crystals, and Trans-Vid Goggles to help my little sister. For that, I was top in my medical classes with top grades. Therefor I graduated nearly four years early and only at the age of ten.

If only that was a dream had come true. It just so happens that I was expelled from the academy when I was ten years old.

My parents were devasted by the fact that I was tossed out, but my mother was extremly proud of the fact that I had gotten my revenge on the man who raped me when I was eight years old.

Stupid rapist...oh well...at least he's in jail for now-and hopefully someone's bitch.

"This stinks." I grumbled. "ACH-HAW!" now, to wonder why I created those damnable IR goggles and why I haven't taken off my medical mask.

Speaking of sisters, I wonder where Chessie is.

"Um (sniff) where's Chessie?"

"Ah, wit Billy an' Bobby, eh." She cast me a worried look.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically. Great. My little sister with the overzealous thrill seekers. That ought to be thrilling, seeing that those two and Bobby Bones doing extreme sports and somehow ending up buried in an avalanche.

"Ah now, don't be dat way, eh. Chessie absolutely LOVES tah be wit Billy an Bobby.

"Or, that they love tormenting her." Suzy-Lu snorted with laughter. "ACHOOO."

"She jus 'wants tah be wit dem before she leaves." She smiled warmly at me. "The Gods bless you, eh."

"No. I do not want to have her coming along." I was now angry. "I can't….I can't have her in…..gods this is awful…." My vision begins to grow hazy. Great. Now I'm crying. Just what I needed.

"Fer da last time, it's not yer fault what happened." I could feel the stern gaze of Suzy piercing at me. Despite her laid back exterior, she was very stern.

"It is my fault. She shouldn't have been with me at the time." In the distance I could hear the engines of several Ice Grinders and Billy and Bobby's war calls. Back so soon? Great. I REALLY don't need to be heckled by them now.

"Dat accident happened six years ago, eh. I don't count it as luck dat she saved yer ass, I say dat's some impressive stuff fer ah four year old tah do. So let it go, eh."

"Let it go?" I said in anger. "How the hell can I let it go-"

Suzy cuts me off with a growl despite with the the war cries growing louder, I could also hear Chessie screaming in excitement.

"Watch dat temper, its why we signed ya up tah join the Storm Hawks. We felt it was best dat ya hang around wit younger folks."

"But-" I didn't have time to argue back as I flinched as a wave of powdered snow flew out of nowhere. By the time everything settled, Bobby Bones and Billy Rex where already in a fit of laughter, including another rider. Bucky Garter, or was his name Garter Gumper? _I guess Davey Digger and his wife are still out for the time being._

"WOOOOO! Awesome tricks there Billy, eh?" Bobby whooped, swinging himself off his ride. I could see Chessie in his back seat, giggling and laughing madly.

"Have to say it, but better them hosers did several months ago, eh?"

"Your talking about them there Storm Hawks, eh?" said the new rider. "I heard that Sky Knight Aerrow was the bomb diggity."

I caught myself groaning. I thank myself that the blood rushing to my cheeks could not be seen by Suzy.

"You were like, WHOA, and we were like, WHOA, and you were like…whoa…" Bobby Bones was absolutely gushing.

I swear, I think those two were lovers.

I screwed my voice. "So sniff did Chessie have fun?"

"Not unless you count 'GO FASTER' is any complaint, eh?" chuckled Billy.

Thank the Gods that she did have fun, her cooking did the talking. From the looks of Billy and Bobby, they knew it as well. Since they tried some of Chessie's Charkat Rice balls, I laughed from dusk to dawn as I remembered watching those two fight over the bathroom for two solid days. Suzy-Lu and several others where a different story. So they all made it their goal to make Chessie happy.

If Chessie got angry, it was her food that expressed her emotions. And by the Gods, if she was angry, anyone who ate her food would surely suffer from explosive diarrhea.

"So, kiddo, you ready?" Billy-Rex asked

"Erm…." I was at a lost for words…I stumbled to find the right words. "I guess…..no, I'm not ready. What if they don't accept me?"

Damnit and now I feel another sneeze attack.

"Oh come now, eh?" Billy-Rex said in a loving tone. This took me by total surprise. I never heard this side from him. "I have no doubt in my mind dat you and yer little sister will have a great time, eh." I could feel Billy's arms on my shoulders, his love washing on me, assuring me that everything would be ok. "These Storm Hawks will take good care ya. I'm pretty sure Piper would watch over ya."

And with that, Billy embraced me in a hug.

….or more in a bear hug.

"Bil-Billy-Can't-breeeeath."

"Oops, sorry, eh." He quickly lets go of me as glorious air return to my lungs.

"Ahhh…." Oh no….

"Eh?"

"AHHH-" feels like a big one.

"Look out eh, SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" I really don't need-

"ACH-HAWWWWW……(sniff)….owie."

Damn.

Did you ever get that feeling that when you get that big sneeze, your body feels like it's been squashed by a building? It's worse, MUCH worse. It feels like a Wallop has me head in a headlock. My shoulder and back got that feeling that I've been run over by a pack of Goriphans.

"You really need to take that mask off, eh." Suzi-Lu commented. "Do ya think yer gonna infect us Blizzarians into extinction wit da flu?"

"Erm…possibly." I said in the most evil tone I could try to muster, but for some reason we all managed to laugh.

**OOOOOOO**

I tug my trench coat around me to keep warm. Why the hell did I dress in medic uniform an hour earlier? It REALLY doesn't help with the cold. I looked towards the sky to see if my ride would be approaching. In the distance I see a dull grey object heading this way.

"Hey Suzy!" I heard Billy yell, now what? "Since da fellas might not be in a hurry tah leave, think we can do sum back country training when dey git here, eh?"

Oh great…that means I'll have to mingle with the adults.

Did I mention I HATE being around others? "ACK-CHOOO!"

Ow…

"What is that thing?" I glared up in the sky to see the most hideous airship I have ever laid my eyes on.

I fight over the toque that Billy has given me. I wish he took it back. Not to say it doesn't look good on me, albeit it's a little big, but lets just say Billy's ears are a bit….

hairy.

"Dat be da Condor, Phobie." I nearly fainted as Billy came up from behind me. Gods that annoying. For a guy being so damn loud, he can sure by stealthy when he needs to be.

"That piece of junk? It looks _ancient. _I have to say, the Avalanche is WAY better (sniff)." I was right, the Avalanche was the coolest piece of equipment I have ever been on. Would be if it wasn't the only carrier here. "CHEW!!"

"Oh come on now, eh. Ya must've read some history aboot da Condor?" I paid no heed as the piece of junk flies overhead and lands. I started to leave, but Billy grabs my right arm, practically dragging me over to the ship, which already has deployed its runway.

"No, can't say that I have." I mumbled as I continued to walk with Billy. Not paying any attention to the people coming down the runway.

"Hiya der Aerrow!"

"How it's going?" That didn't sound like a voice of an adult to me. I looked up to see where the voice was coming from. It came from a tall, red headed teen. GOOD GODS, what a juicy morsel! I wonder what he looks like without his outfit?

"Nothing much, getting Phobie here, ready fer da journey."

"Phobie, huh? Nice to meet you. My name's Aerrow."

He extends his hand out to me. I want to get him into a hug…..but I quickly extend my hand in return and we shake.

I am such an IDIOT, but I have to say, I am glad I have my mask on as I feel the blood rush up to my face.

I'm surprised that I still have blood in the rest of my body.

"So, you're the Sky Knight, Aunt…I mean Suzy-Lu's been talking about." I quickly turn to Billy. "I thought Piper was the Sky Knight?"

"Sorry, I fergot ta tell ya, she's da Navigationist and crystal nut."

I began to feel dizzy. Crystal expert? OH HELL YES. Someone that could match my wits with.

"-she was a woman, I definitely drop my shorts." I could hear the faraway voice from inside the hanger.

"Your so full of it, Finn" replied another voice, sounding almost amused. Another trait, or so I think, is that I have VERY good hearing. I look towards the runway and spot the two voices. One of them is another human, blonde hair. The other one.

A WALLOP?

"Phobie, I would like to introduce you to my wingman-"

"Sharpshooter." interruppted the young blonde teen. His skin was pale as far as I could make out, and was almost as skinny as Aerrow. "Sup, name's Finn." the teen said, extending his hand towards me. "How's it going?"

"Fine." I shook his hand. He's got quite the grip.

"And this is Junko, our flight engineer and mechanics." I look toward the wallop, craning my head to get a better look. He's got to be at least six feet tall.

"Hi there!" he said as he extended a massive right hand. If I didn't know any better, it sounded as he was scared of me…..

"…uh…Hi." His hand his huge! It completely cover's my hand. "Heh, Nice to-to meet you."

I can feel the blood rush to my face again, and I praise the Gods that my mask hides this. You know what they say about big hands, right?

"And Piper, Navigation and Tactics specialist." Another human, but has extremely dark skin and blue hair. So this is the girl that Suzy's been talking about.

"Hi there!" she said cheerily. "I am so glad to finally meet you!"

"Yeah, can't wait to have you by myself."

Oops, that's got to be the worst thing I said all day. JUST PLAIN WRONG! I could hear Finn snort in a silent fit of laughter, as Piper and Aerrow looked at me funny.

"Crystals! I mean…So, we can talk about, uh, crystals!" I held up my hands in protest, "I didn't mean it to sound so lewd!"

This is a fine kettle of sky krill.

Boy, I just blew my best impression right out of the sky.

"No big deal. I get picked on too." Piper said to me in a whisper, but I was distracted by a blue blur that ran up towards Aerrow's right shoulder. It was the most bizarre creature I have ever seen. It had electric blue fur, with large ears and a tail.

"And this is Radarr." Aerrow turning sideways, so Radarr was closer to me. It was extending its paw towards me, a gesture that it wanted to shake my hand. But there was another problem.

"ACH-CHEWIE!!"

Radarr, surprised by my sneezed, fell off Aerrow's shoulders and landed face first with a soft thud in the snow.

"Ow….(sniff) damn this head cold of mine." As I sulked. "I'm so sorry (sniff) for that-AH-CHOOO!"

I hope I am not allergic to this…thing. "Tell me…(sniff) what species is Radarr?"

"He's a Sky-monkey."

"An excellent (sniff) specimen…" I knelt down and extended my hand towards Radarr, which he gently shook, but gave me a quizzical look as I called him the word specimen.

"Say, where's Stork?" Aerrow asked.

"Back there." Said Finn, jerking his head back towards the Condor. "Knowing him, he's hunkering down to stay warm."

"Who's Stork?" I suddenly found myself curious.

"He's our pilot." Piper said.

"Paronoid Merb who's a hypo-UGN" Finn stopped mid sentence as he was gouged by Piper's elbow.

"Merb?" I murmured to myself. I've only read a few books and reports about Merbs. Strange creatures that were overly paronoid and freakout over the slightest of objects.

Although the only Merb I have read about lately is some serial killer on the loose. I hope its not their pilot. "Oh boy…this ought to be loads of fun. I may have to postpone giving you guys physicals." I found myself being sarcastic and sure enough, Aerrow heard my tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he wont pester you too much." He said smiling to me.

Yet I heard a gulp coming from Junko.

**OOOOOOOO**

**-**

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chessie**

This is quite the ship. I have to see what this vessel holds for my superb cooking prowess. As my sister oogles at the boys, it gave me the chance to sneak up on the ramp and into their ship.

I swear, there are plenty of boys here. You think she would love the attention. Indeed, the human and Blizzarian boys here do fight over her, yet I believe she thinks that all they want to do is make her a trophy girl.

I think this is the storage area….there are crates everywhere, some have pieces of scrap metal in them. I wandered around the crates, see several labeled _'PERISHABLES'_, and other's labeled _'Mine-Keep out-or face a __**GRISLEY DEMISE!**__'_ which had several locks on them.

Oh goodie. I fumbled in my apron and pull out my Hack-Key Crystal. I love this crystal, this little crystal allows me to open up locks, no matter how simple, no matter how complex they may be, no lock is safe with this baby.

_Click_

Perfect, now lets see what's in here. I lift the lid off and my nostrils are instantly filled with the smell of something rotten. Phew, nasty.

I peer inside to get a better look.

Merb Cabbage?

Interesting. I have heard that these smell and taste disgusting. Never had one before.

I quickly pick one up, examining it. It smells _horrible_!

Holding my nose, I bite into the foul, smelling cabbage.

Not bad. A little bitter, but I like it.

I grab several more and place the lid back onto the crate. One mystery down. What's in this one?

I continue to peer inside all the crates, all of them are Merb Cabbages. I figured this guy has to be a Merb. Opening up the other crates, I found all sorts of fruits and vegetables. With my knowledge quenched, I decided to explore some more.

Hmm…nothing down this hallway except for the medical bay and some stairs. Pretty big too, unlike the Avalanche's medical bay. The stairs go up and down. No need to go down, it probably leads to the engine room.

I decided to go up and found myself in another hallway. I start exploring this one, yet I soon find the kitchen just as I take my tenth step. Decent sized kitchen, complete with a stove and sink. Good sized island. Pretty sure about six people can eat here. My eyes travel towards the fridge, but my sight is caught by a crude drawing of a man holding a sword. His head was bigger than his body, and his eyes were all squinty. Whoever drew this, it's pretty good. I chuckled to myself as I started to open the fridge, yet my smile faded as I shrieked in terror as a ball of feathers flew right at me.

"Damn chicken!" I mouthed as I watched the chicken scamper around and out into the hallway.

How the hell did it get into the fridge anyway?

Oh well, it'll make a nice dinner, I look back into the fridge, taking another bite out the merb cabbage that I took from the crates.

Varying juices, some apples, tangelos, some hunks of beef.

Nice. This is better than the Avalanche. Now, I just need a bed down here.

Yet, my curiosity still gets the best of me. I need to quench my knowledge of what else is on board.

Finishing the merb cabbage, I made my way out of the kitchen and ventured down the hall, coming across a staircase the leads up and seeing the several doors on the opposite side. I read the label; _'HANGER_.' So, there's no need to venture in there, as with the other door, _'BATHROOM._' There is another door, labeled '_TRAINING AREA.'_

As I make my way up the stairs, I find myself in what appears to be the cockpit of this vessel. Just similar to the Avalanche. The flight controls next to the windows, the large metallic five ton table set in the back with sofas circling around it and the living quarters in the far back.

I make my way towards the living quarters. If it's anything like the Avalanche, there should be at least eight rooms for the crew to live in. I start with the first door I come across, yet it's an empty room. Yet the color design is hideous. Racing stripes? Teal Blue walls?

BLEH.

Checking the next door to my right, I read the label '_Junko_'.

I know I shouldn't but I am _DIEING_ to find out what my new teammates personalities are.

I gently press the button to open the door.

Locked.

Ok. Lock, you are SOOOO busted. Using my Hack Key crystal, I placed it up to the lock. Seeing that my crystal turned blue, I opened the door.

Eh…interesting. The guy's bed is really big, with several stuff animals on it. I look more around the room, I see a bookshelf with plenty of books. On one of the shelves, there is a picture. Looking closely, it's the picture of a Wallop and a human boy, making faces towards the camera. In the lower right corner of the picture I see the words: _Best Buds for life._

Nice.

I continue my search around the room and spot his desk. On his desk, are some magazines. One labeled 'Bounty Monthly' and next to that are two metallic objects. They look like a modified form of brass knuckles. My interest is piqued as I went to pick up the nearest one.

Holy Atmos, this sucker weighs alot!

I made another attempt, but I couldn't even move it.

Frustrated, I walked out of Junko's room, closing the door behind me and heading toward another door.

This one reads '_Finn_'.

I don't even have to use my crystal to break in, the door is already wide opened.

As far as I can tell, he's human _doi, he's the human, so Junko must be the wallop in that picture_ and appears to be a narcissist. He's got plenty of pictures of himself over the bed, yet he has several posters of some human female. On his desk is a radio, some bouncy ball, headphones….huh, never took him to be a reader…oh wait, those are music magazines. And if he had music magazines…

AHA, a guitar, next to his bed.

Satisfied with my findings, I left his room and went to the opposite room across the hallway. No name tag. Must be another spare room.

The next room I come across is labeled '_Aerrow_.' Strangely, his door is not locked. I open his door to peer inside.

Nothing much here. Just a bed, a small radio on his desk. The wall behind his bed had what appeared to be daggers crossing each other. There's also some pictures above the headboard of his bed. Finn and Junko in one picture...Piper wearing some type of goggles while holding a crystal in front of her...his pet...I believe blowing a raspberry...and for one lone picture, there was a girl...girlfriend perhaps? His night-stand had a pulse clock and a clipboard.

The next room I see says '_Piper_.' Yet this room is locked.

Not for long.

Eagerly, I step inside, but falter. Piper's room is so….messy…of sorts. I would have thought of her to be a neat freak. It appears that half her room is a lab and half is her bedroom. The lab side has all sorts of paperwork scattered about and so many crystals laying on the counter and floor.

Heh, a floater crystal, a blocker, some Solaris and Lunar stones. Heh, I see she found out the hard way of combining a eruptor stone and slime crystal, that stuff takes _FOREVER_ to clean.

No books though. Shame, but impressive. She does alot of trial and error.

I see another door, but it leads to a medium sized bathroom. Odd…or maybe it's because she's a human female. On the Avalanche, there's only one bathroom...

Oh well, it's funny to see Aunt Lu fight over restroom rights with Uncle Rex, Chuck, and Aunt Reebie. Even better when they fight to the death just to use the bathroom.

Satisfied with my findings yet again, I made my way out of her room and headed towards the next room, yet this and the next one are spares.

So four spare rooms so far.

That leaves the last room.

'_Stork_'

His door has a multitude of locks. This guy must really like his privacy.

Grabbing my Hack Key Crystal, I place it on the locks.

Nothing.

EH?? That's the first. I tried again. Still nothing.

SNARF.

Maybe there's a distance on this thing. I decided that was the cause, so gaining my courage again, I began to take several steps back.

Until I noticed the shadow looming over me.

_I AM SO BUSTED_.

**OOOOOOOO**

**-**

**OOOOOOOO**

**Phobie**

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!"

Where the hell is Chessie?

I try the vibra crystal again, which is vibrating madly in my right hand.

"Uh, I didn't see her when we came down." Junko was telling me.

"She's not with the others!" shouted a frantic Suzy-Lu, she was running so fast as she was going down hill, I was suddenly afraid that she would hurt herself. I made to call out to her, yet my fears were right as she suddenly tripped.

And as in a cartoon, she soon became a ball of snow, rolling down the hill.

And gaining weight and momentum.

This can't be good as I saw the ball claim its first victim, Billy Rex. Unknowingly, he had just pulled up in his Ice Grinder and got off.

"Looks like I'm about to be Katamaried, eh?"

The second and third victim was Darma Feng, one of the Sub-Zero's and Abe Conner, the Sky Knight of Nord, both had been searching for Chessie.

As for it's fourth victim, it was poor Radarr. Who just happened to be there at the wrong time.

That's when I noticed the trajectory of the snowball. It was heading towards the runway of the Condor when I heard a gruff voice.

"I found….her?"

I managed to look up to see a merb, holding my sister by the arm.

"I didn't see that one coming." Is all I heard as the snowball plowed up the ramp and smash into the opening.

**OOOOOO**

It had taken us a while to get up the ramp. Ice combined with an uphill ramp makes for good excercise, but my calves, lungs, and some muscles I never knew I had are already killing me. And by the time I made it up, the gigantic snowball of doom had already melted, leaving some very soaked, and angry individuals.

"You know, it's much easier to use the conveyor." Sneered Finn, who walked past me.

"Ok..(wheeze) You'll be..(huff-huff) to be my first…(wheeze) patient of the day, boy."

Finn just grinned.

"Bring it on! I can take it!"

"Woo-wee, that was fun!" Said Suzy-Lu close-by.

"Sure, if you love seeing stars!" said a dazed Feng, before passing out from dizziness while Piper, who was second after Finn, approached me.

"I hope you got a big needle, he's absolutely afraid of needles"

"Don't worry, infact, I want you there when he _SQUIRMS_."

"Everyone alright up here?" shouted Aerrow who was now coming up the ramp.

"I definitely will be suffering from hypothermia now….yep, there goes the right arm now." Said a deranged looking merb who shook uncontrollably. Next to him was my little sister, laughing her head off at a disgruntled Radarr, who happened to turn into a very large puff ball.

Yet the look I gave her silenced her.

_How many times do I have to tell you, if your gonna be out of reach, carry your Trans-Vid Goggles!_

_Gah, but sis, you know I-_

_No buts, I was so worried about you_!

"Uh, what is she doing?" I could hear Finn asking. It must be bizarre, as I turn around to see a confused looking Finn and Aerrow, but Piper and Junko seemed to understand what I was doing.

_Just what were you doing up here, anyway?_

"It's sign language." Said Junko and Piper in unison.

_Nothin…._

"Sign language? What the heck-" Finn stopped, yet he finally got the message.

"Don't give me that!" I shouted, practically scaring the soaked merb. "You!" I snapped my gaze toward the merb.

"Ye-yes-yes?" said the merb timidly.

"(ahem) Sorry, Didn't mean to snap, but might you be the one named Stork?"

"Er…yeah?" I noticed, even from several feet away, he had a bad case of the twitches.

"What was my sister doing when you found her?"

"Trying to get into my room." Stork said menacingly, staring into Chessie's eyes

"Gah, I thought I took away your Hackers!" I said in frustration. I have got to find out how she makes those. "Please tell me you weren't snooping around, just before we set off!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Ahh, give it a rest Phobie." Said Feng.

**

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Me: Well, that's one part of chapter 1 done.

Rex: Did you really have to talk about my ears, eh?

Me: I thought it would add to the humor..._Rex runs away crying_ My bad, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject! Well, there is only one thing left to do-Read and review folks!


	3. Chapter 2: Crystals and Blunders

****REVISED****

Ah, I see you found chapter 2 of Day 1. I still own the plot but not the characters, except for Phobie and Chessie

Chessie: But I'm not in this stupid chapter!

Me: Feh-You still get credit for being mentioned! So stop whining.

Chessie: Why you! _Chases Blaster with a frying pan_

Still, more POV's from Phobie and this time from some of the other Storm Hawks.

Oh important notice about the Cloning crystals: Whatever Phobie says about fixing it up is made up by me as well as the weight limit of a levitation crystal.

_Is hit on the head with a frying pan_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crystals and Blunders**

**Phobie**

"I'm just glad that she didn't mess with anything in your room" I said as I followed Piper into her crystal lab. Or Lab room? "So, are you fine for letting me stay here and runs some tests, I mean, this is your lab….?"

Indeed, I have to admit that my little sister is quite the detective. After a brief "bribe" of describing some crystals in Piper's room, I decided to let her off the hook, but only after confiscating her Hack Key crystal.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just sorry it's a mess."

"Again, thanks-oh while I run some test, I brought some things in here."

I sat my bag down and began to rummage through it, bringing out some of my own crystals.

Piper's face began to brighten. "Oh my! Levitation crystals, Floater crystals-is-is that…a cloning crystal…oh no."

"My very own and specially created."

"Special?" She had a puzzled look washed on her face.

"And what do you mean by 'oh no?'" this time, facial expression turned into concern.

"Lets just say, we had our own problem with a cloning crystal."

"What happened?" I was becoming interested as I took off my mask; it seemed my head cold was now lessening.

"Finn." She said with a sigh. "He managed to create an army of himself. It was a nightmare!"

I started to laugh, but Piper continued on "Not to mention that it was stolen by Snipe, who created an army of himself. I'm just glad we got rid of the blasted thing!"

"Shame really. You should have held onto it more."

"There wasn't a choice, it turned to dust." Piper seemed sadden by that statement.

"Next time you get another cloning crystal, just use a blazer on it. It'll make it brand new."

"But, in regards of 'special?'" Piper gave me a skeptical look.

"Oh, yeah-I made it so that it can clone up to four people, if a fifth clone is created, the crystal will just crumble. On a plus side, I managed to make it not so bulky."

I reached into my bag and held out a smaller version of the pyramid that was attached to a small metal chain.

"That is so awesome!"

"Oh, you'll get a kick out of this." I held up another crystal to Piper. "This," she took the crystal out of my hand and began to observe it. "is my sister's special crystal, a Hack Key Crystal."

"A Hack Key?" her eyes widen with excitement.

"She somehow made this to open up any type of locks or bypass security codes. Now, if I could just find a better lock. I swear, no matter how complicated the lock is, she just swaggers on through!"

"Blocker crystal…." Came another voice, almost making me jump out of my skin.

"St-Stork, you scared us half to death!" Piper said through heavy breathing. As I turned around, I could see Stork, poking his head through the door. A look of terror filled is eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't help but overhear…" I heard Stork murmur something else as he closed the door after himself "eh…you…wanted to see me?" he asked wearily towards me.

"What's this?" Piper asked while holding up a pair of gloves with several crystals embedded in them.

"Haven't figured a name out yet, but they're my invention." I took them from her and began to put them on. "I plan on making a better way for patients to be lifted from one gurney to another without further injuring them when they have life threatening dilemmas. This levitation crystal I have embedded in here is suppose to help." I began to focus my gaze toward the pilot. "I am glad you volunteered to be a test subject." As I began extending my left hand towards him

Stork cried out in alarm and tried to make his way out, only before being lifted off the ground. "What is this?" he said nervously. "Put me down!"

"Uh, do you think-"began Piper, but placed her hands over her mouth as Stork shot up towards the ceiling. "Stork, you ok?" her voice was now alarmed.

"Yikes! I had no idea how light you are!" I started lowering my hand as Stork's body followed my movements. "I'm so sorry, I am still working out the kinks!" I immediately grabbed my notebook and began to scribble a few notes.

"Yeah…well…." Stork trailed off as he rubbed his head but fell face first as Piper's door opened again, hitting the pilot in the back.

"Did I hit someone?" asked a confused Junko, who was looking for the object that obstructed with the door. "Sorry Stork!" He made an attempt to help the pilot to his feet, but Stork was already up, still massaging his head and muttering something along the lines of "stupid oaf".

"Ah, Junko, just the person I was looking for." I smiled as I waved to him to enter. I began to notice the look of concern from Piper's face.

"Did you invite everyone to my lab?"

"Just Junko and the sky monkey." In which I saw the tiny paw waving in the air. I pointed my left hand again, this time towards Radarr and with more ease.

Radarr seemed to be enjoying the weightlessness as he began to cartwheel and somersault in the air.

"That's pretty cool." Junko said happily as he watched Radarr with curiosity, who began to dogpaddle around the room, intermixing his antics by backstroking in circles around Stork, Junko, Piper, and me.

Even Stork seemed to be amused.

"Alright fella, you had your fun" as I lowered my hand to settle Radarr on the ground, yet it appeared he had his eyes closed as he was still continuing with his swimming antics. I heard him grunt disapproval as I began to jot notes in my notebook.

"Are you done, I really need to be at the controls…."

"Just a little longer, Aerrow is still dealing with Aunt Lu, It's not like we are going anywhere soon." I stared at Stork. "I believe Starling and the other's are probably discussing mission stuff…"

"Fine." I heard Stork mumbled. He turned his back to lean against Piper's desk, but craned his head to look at some of my other inventions. He seemed to be interested in a pair of goggles that were next to Piper. "What sort of peepers are these?"

"Infra-red scanners" I stated as I began to use my left hand to lift Junko "Able….to scan internal..gah…injuries as well as scan body temperature and skeletal features…Holy Atmos…." I strained to keep my left arm up as Junko hovered only several feet above ground. "Careful with…those…" I noticed that Stork had already put the goggles on and began to fool around with them.

"….oh my…." I saw his face turned beat red as he looked away from me, to Piper, and then away from her, leaving her puzzled.

"I told you to be careful with them!" I said as I lowered Junko to the ground "…unsuccessful…" I jotted on my notes. "I did warn you didn't I?"

"J-just be sure to-to keep the-these away from Finn." Stuttered Stork.

"What, they can see through clothes?" Junko joked.

"Erm….." was all he could say as he handed the goggles back to me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Piper said angrily "Boys-"

"Actually, I am a girl." I said bluntly as I collected the goggles from Stork

"Then should I leave?" Junko said worriedly. "I mean, I thought…oh man…"

"Don't worry about it, I get it all the time." I stated plainly as I took off my gloves. "any ideas on how to make these lift heavier objects? I have to have these levitators cut so they can fit into the gloves.

"Just make the gloves bigger?"

"Then that would get in my way when I need to operate, Junko." I sighed, "They need to be operation friendly. I know that the bigger the levitation crystal is, the more it can lift, but the smaller-"

"The less it can lift" said Piper and Stork in unison.

"Let me see…" murmured Piper as she took the one of my uncut levitation crystals to her crystal synthesizer, placing it inside while collecting some other crystals. I recognized one of them as a floater.

"Was that an enhancer stone?" Stork asked "I really don't think that's-"

"Hold on, I just got an idea." I ran towards Piper and her crystal synthesizer, I carefully picked up a blazer stone that I had in my coat pocket and placed it with the Enhancer, the floater, and Levitation crystal. "Didn't know why I thought of it sooner, heat isn't heavy as cold air." I placed several more crystals out, and putting them near the entry way of the synthesizer.

"Right, hot air rises…so you think by adding that you can lift your patients more easily?" the pilot said.

"Right you are Stork!" I beamed at him. "I just hope it works better than the fuel crystal." I muttered.

"Fuel crystals?"

"Yeah…it was a test….I think I placed too many of them in the synthesizer in the Avalanche" I giggled again as I placed all three in the synthesizer. "Although I found it funny at first, I was never allowed to set three feet near that room. It was a mess!"

Least to say, Stork and Piper were the ones that were nervous as the machine sputtered and hummed for several minutes.

"Come on guys, what could possible go wrong?"

"Anything and everything with those words of doom." Stork said balefully.

"I am positive nothing will go wrong!" I held my hands in protest.

DING

"EEP!" Stork gasped as he hid behind Piper.

"I feel reassured with you around." Piper said nervously. I believe that my horror story had finally gotten to her, but I had no clue if she was talking to me or Stork.

"Now, to test this out!" I gushed out happily as I began to place the crystals inside the gloves. I could feel the strange aura that they gave out as I began to slip the gloves over my hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Moaned Stork. "We're doomed." As he watched with bated breath as saw me point my hands out towards Junko.

"Oh Stork, quit being so—gloomy…?" I have no idea what or how it happened, but as soon as I lifted my hands and said that sentence, I felt a rush of warmth surround me-and lifting me up in the air.

"Didn't see that coming." As he peered over Piper's shoulders.

"Uh, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

**---**

**Radarr**

**---**

Ok, that has to be the funniest things I have ever seen. I can't stop laughing as I watched the young doctor flail about helplessly as I watch Piper, Stork, and Junko try to pull her back to solid ground.

I notice a crystal sitting on the floor near Piper's nightstand. I quickly jump off the desk to retrieve the

Crystal just as Junko placed his hands around the doctor's waist. I quickly climbed up onto Piper's shoulder and jumped onto the doctor's back, yet it didn't go smoothly as I hope it would have.

I landed on her face when her body rose up.

"Radarr! OUCH! gerrof me…" was all I could hear as I wrestled with the crystal. After watching Piper mess around with crystals, I figured this had to be a blocker.

"Radarr-NO! That's an enhancer crystal!" shrieked Piper.

_I really need to learn your technique about these stupid crystals!_ I said, but to these creatures, they only heard me growl. Oh what I would tell them if I could talk.

Oh the things I would say.

But that would have to wait. I think Piper was over reacting as I noticed the doctor began to float toward the ground.

_HAH!_ I found myself pointing towards Piper _Looks like you-EH?_

I guess Piper was right about the crystal.

But…we were going down…

Yet, I just had to look up as the ceiling greeted me with a loving-

**---**

**Junko**

**---**

**WHAM**

I cringed at the sound, not only from Radarr emitted, but with the grunt that came from Phobie. I felt so helpless as I saw both Radarr and her go limp.

"Junko, help me get the crystal from Radarr." Piper whispered to me.

I knelt down as she climbed onto my shoulders, and getting the signal of 'ok,' I began standing up.

"It's…not here…." I heard her voice.

"What do mean, it's not there?" I heard Stork, his voice rather bitter.

"But if Radarr dropped it, shouldn't she be coming back down?" I asked.

"I think it's her gloves that are keeping her up." She spoke as she made the attempt to pull on Phobie's limp arms.

"Ungha wunga…" I heard Phobie moan. "Damn…that smarts…."

"You ok?" Piper and me asked in unison, both worried about our new teammate.

"Ma pride, my back, my head, my body…my back…this day has turned into all kinds of suck…gah, my back is killing me!" she said angrily as she began to twist around. Yet upon doing this, I see Radarr sliding forward.

"Careful, Radarr is on you!" I began to move, but I momentarily forgot that Piper was on me and I felt her feet slid out off my shoulders but she didn't fall very far when I turned around and caught her.

"Damnit…" was all I heard from Phobie and the sound of a gargled chirp. I happened to look up as Phobie turned around again, causing Radarr to slide off and land in Stork's chest, knocking him back into Piper's synthesizer.

I don't know if anyone else heard, but I definitely heard the sound of crystals clinking.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Piper as she planted her feet on the ground.

"Hear what?" she gave me and Stork a puzzled look.

**SK-K-K-KA-KERAAAAAAAANG**

**---**

**Stork**

**---**

"I don't think it's suppose to do that." I heard the fright in Junko's voice.

"What was your first clue, Junko?" I was annoyed, not by his childish ways, but with the grinding noise that Piper's synthesizer was emitting.

Damn these Merbian ears of mine…Here, I thought Junko's snoring and the humming of the refrigerator was bad.

Or that time Cyclonis who was disguised as Lark. What an annoying laugh.

I can still hear her shrieking laughter ringing in my ears.

"Is there any way to turn this blasted contraption off Piper?" I shouted above the noise, covering my ears, as I walked towards Piper.

"I don't think that is wisest of moves to partake." Shouted Phobie, who was now hovering above the machine. "Look-" she said as the noise began to die "That's much better."

"Ok, I think we had enough excitement for today." Piper sighed. "Looks like I'll need to get-"

"Can you hold my legs Junko?" Phobie turned around and motioned towards Junko. That feeling in my gut told me something bad was about to happen.

"I think you should leave it alone…"

"I see a crystal in there." The excitement in Phobie's voice just made the feeling in my stomach worse. "Hand me those tongs would ya?"

"What were those crystals…?" Hesitantly, I could have sworn one of those crystals that she placed on Piper's synthesizer was a swarm crystal.

Hey, I know my fair share that even the lovely Piper doesn't know. I like hearing her talking about them...and I like her too...but her heart belongs to someone else...and I really doubt that she has feelings for me...

I sighed again as I tried to tune the image of Piper and me being a couple into the back of my mind and try to focus on the more important task of not being blown. maimed, or ripped to shreds by an unstable crystal. Yet I keep finding myself gazing into Piper's face.

'Damnit..."

"Oh good-it hadn't ruptured, if it had, this place would be full of insects…"

_Score one for me_. I grinned to myself, able to find something to take my mind off the young woman next to me.

"Looks like the Blazer and the three Drizzles fused together, but not entirely…along with…erm…"

_Doom...I await your embrace._

Phobie had righted herself and almost twisted into an 'L'. I saw in her hand, the tongs holding the mutilated crystal. But the feeling of dread was still there.

"Whew…ok, you can let me go now Junko"

"Get the crystal from her first Junko, it doesn't look steady." I pointed to the precarious deformed crystal in the tongs.

"Relax, Stork-" Piper's optimistic voice ringing in my ears.

"I'm serious, you are about to drop it!" Phobie mumbles a growl as I see the fur on her head bristle.

"Stork, for the last time-" She whipped around to face me, swinging her arms madly, "I know what I am doing-

I just have to add my two pieces, "Still, get-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO DROP-"

**PLINK**

"it?"

"You really need to work on your anger." I said with flatness as we all heard a crash.

None of spoke, or I did, as the room was suddenly engulfed in a blinding flash of light, followed by the smell of sweet smelling smoke that filled the entire room.

It smells like perfume…odd way for that crystal to unleash itself.

But there was something else that was bothering me. I felt…

_Cool?_ I thought _Odd time for the AC to kick in?_

I tried to look myself over but the cloud of smoke was so thick that I couldn't see a thing, not even my hand.

"Everyone…alright?" the voice sounded dazed, I recognized it belonging to Piper.

"I'm OK…" said Junko. His voice high with nervousness.

"Bwuk!"

I even heard Radarr chirp, but where that chicken come from?

In fact, it was getting cold now. I wrapped my arms around my chest, to keep in the warmth, but I received the strangest sensation that I felt that I wasn't wearing anything.

_Impossible._

"Ok, this is NOT cool, someone turn the heat on! I'm freezing my butt off!" shouted Phobie somewhere nearby.

"Piper!" I heard myself say through chattering teeth, "Where are you?"

"Leggo of me!" Phobie shouted.

"Sorry, can't see-"Junko must've grabbed Phobie.

**THUD**

"OUCH"

"Hey man, you feel awfully warm…."

"**STORK!î**

"Ow, I'm right here, Piper!" I stretched my arms out, trying to feel my way towards Piper. Hopefully, with all this pointless and sense-less wandering around, I hoped to bump into someone. Screw the fact that I believe that I can get some deadly virus by skin contact, I need to see _NOW_. That's when my hands touched skin.

That should be her shoulder pad!

My mind was racing, this felt wrong. She can't be…

"Uh, Piper?"

I felt her hands touching my chest.

_THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!_

Skin on skin? What the hell did this crystal do? Albeit, I dangerously moved my hands to Piper's chest.

_Oh...damn...and they're-NO BAD STORK BAD!_

"This is too weird…" Phobie claimed. "I feel funny, not funny ha ha-"

_Oh damn it ALL. No wonder we were cold._

"-but funny WEIRD!"

"Piper? Stork? Where are you guys?" Junko voiced.

We didn't have _**ANY **_clothes on!

How the hell did the crystal do that? More importantly…I noticed the return of vision. Great. The smoke was clearing somewhat and my mind was racing on just one question.

How the hell am I going to get out of here without being seen?

I attempted to make a run for it, yet my run was cut short as I ran into Piper, causing both of us to fall. I don't know which is worse, me being stuck in a room with the Raptors or this predicament-Piper and me...naked on the floor...well...this time...I won't be the only one naked again...

I tried to move, but I had the feeling that Piper was laying on my left arm.

"Ouch…you ok?" I heard the nervousness in her voice, and I had to believe that she knew we were in the nude.

"I'll….let you know…when this smoke clears…." As I helped her up to her feet.

I'd rather be with the Raptors…or stuck with Bog Fever! _Happy thoughts...happy thoughts...happy thought-NO, not that type of happy thought!_

"Look, it's already clear….ing…" I looked in front of me and stared into Piper's orange pupils. They were wide with confusion.

"Erm…" I could see her…and she could see me. It only took a second as I turned away, but that second to me was more like an eternity.

I always knew she was pretty, but Gods…

She was perfection!

Her face was smooth, her dark blue hair falling and resting on her shoulders, her dark skin shining like a beacon in the now lifting smoke that once filled the room, her breasts, they were fair and smooth-looking, her stomach was slim and built, but only slightly as well as her arms and legs, both in perfect shape.

"Uh guys, we might have a-whoa-"

I was snapped to reality as I turned to face Junko and Phobie. _Thank you Junko!_ "Junko it's..."

But alas, Doom is with me as I speak.

I'll say it again; I'd preferred to be stuck with the blood thirsty Raptors then being stuck in a room full of nude comrades, which seems their emotions are getting the better of them.

I could see the look of pure terror from Junko, holding a distraught Radarr in front of him, who in turned had a chicken in front of him. Is it me, or does the chicken look really happy?

Even worse when Piper's door opened.

"Hey Piper, have you see-EEE-eeeennaaaa" came a female voice. _Oh fuck...it just had to be her..._

"STARLING!?" Piper shrieked, causing all of us to flinch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all we could say as we took to different sides of Piper's room as I dove over the center desk.


	4. Chapter 3: Photos and Messages

Howdy folks!

Sorry for the late update, real life is a pain (well, Working and mastering Kindom Hearts 2 is taking its toll-Along with my sister begging me to find gameshark codes for the game)

Sis: GET BACK TO WORK! **_cracks whip_**

In this chapter, Piper stumbles upon Stork's chest plate, which holds his past.

Stork: Hey, those are personal!

Piper: looks at a baby photo of StorkAwe, you are so cute!

Phobie: What a cute butt too!

ok, I know that some sources say that Stork is somewhere in his 20's (20 actually) and I have no clue what his past is. So, I have to say, I made up Stork's past (and I'll scrap this chapter when full details about his home terra are fully revealed in the series, don't want to get into trouble).

* * *

**Chapter 4: Photos and Messages**

"Yeah, see ya around" I heard Phobie say as she was the last to leave my room.

"Not really-let this be a lesson-" Suzi's voice began to become muffled as I closed the door to my room.

_What a nightmare_

It had been around an hour after Phobie's incident. Due to Starling's appearance, she must've told Suzi-Lu and the others. I never heard Suzi so angry before as she passed out fresh new clothes for Junko, Stork, Phobie, and Radarr. (Thankfully, Aerrow retrieved the spare uniforms for Junko, Stork, and Radarr)

And Finn-All I heard through this whole ordeal was his laughter.

I know Phobie meant well, but I have to say that her crystal making abilities rival that of Junko's cooking.

Those images…it's going to take awhile of seeing my teammates naked in front of me to leave my mind.

Not to mention, me being nude in front of everyone also.

Although…they say you learn something new everyday…I somehow thought with all of Junko's fridge-raids, he would have a gut the size of Snipe's ego, yet he's all muscle…and…well endowed…

Damn you Finn and your pervertedness!

At one point, before we tried to become an official squadron (And we're still not), he tried to hook me up with Junko by saying _"You know what they say about big hands and feet?"_

Junko had obviously overheard the argument between Finn and me that he rounded a corner and stated _"So I guess that makes you a little guy?"_

Junko knows there is nothing between us-at one point, he kissed me, full on the lips!

_"Wow, heh…h-how was it"_ I remembered blushing at this thought.

_"…alright, I guess, but I don't feel giddy and no butterflies in my tummy…"_

Interestingly enough, he seems to be popular-as well as Finn-on Terra Rex.

But I also know that he has a crush on Finn-even if Finn and everyone here are oblivious to this fact.

Another thing I learned is that Phobie isn't a full Blizzarian. I heard her tell me earlier that her ears were shorter, but looking at her-and I didn't mean to stare-that her legs were not bent, like all the other Blizzarians, and she didn't have a tail.

And her charcoal gray fur ends at a point on her lower back, as well as three diagonal scars that go from her left shoulder blade to the bottom of her right hip.

I felt myself blushing at the other person that was in this room.

_Stork…_

_I saw how his eyes studied me for that brief second, and I too got a good look at him._

For someone so skinny, his outfit does a terrible deed to his body! He's got quite the frame. His skin looks like it hardly fits him-his broad shoulders, his firm, slight muscular arms and legs, his smooth, silky chest and flat stomach.

And that impressive organ between his legs…

My heart began to beat wildly at the thought of him just ravaging me in a heat of passion.

I get chills just thinking about it.

It's funny though…I've seen Aerrow and Finn without their shirts, either in the morning or usually in their swimshorts whenever we go to either Tropica or Ray…but the reaction was different…

_Aerrow is cute…but, I flirted with him so many times, it likes he doesn't know I am flirting with him or has he grown use to it? He just treats me like differently, telling me things 'It's too dangerous and stuff.'_

_"Puppy love" _I heard myself mutter.

but-

_Does Stork have any feelings about me? I mean, he treats me equally with everyone else, and he seems pretty interested when I talk to him…_

I try to think of more outcomes, strolling back and forth across my room. I keep telling myself that there could be something.

We did hug.

"…."

Or in his case, he might have thought it was a strangle hold?

_"WHA-WHAT-WHAT!!"_ I can remember that day after we left the Black Gorge, I can now remember that he blushed after that.

I have to say, now that I think about it, it did feel nice to hug him.

He does also respect me.

_Come on, there has to be-_ "OW!"

As I strolled towards the door for what had to be the fifth time, I didn't relealize that I had stepped on something that I hadn't spotted before my other some odd 'thought walks.'

Lifting my foot up, I noticed the object that I stepped on was the breast plate that belonged to Stork. His breast plate was an 'X' shape.

_Odd, I didn't see it on him when he came in earlier._

I think this might be the second time I've seen him without it. I racked my brain again and remembering the scene where we had touched down on Xoam. There, Stork once again showed off his brilliancy with the creation of his own ride-The Stork-Mobile.

I had my doubts, but like all his inventions, they turned out to be extremely usefull, just like with his ejector seat. _"you always need an ejector seat."_ Which turned out to be a life-savor when I was later told of his deed of taking on Snipe by himself.

I know Snipe is strong and he can and has taken on all of us, but he has been bested by Junko and Aerrow…but Stork? I was even more intrigued.

I stared at the breast plate again, running my index finger along the edges, taking in it's smooth texture.

This really didn't feel like metal at all, unlike with the armor that everyone else had.

**Click**

I was snapped out of my musing when my finger hit a hidden switch, causing the top half of this object to pop off, while I hurriedly placed it on my desk.

_Yikes, I hope I didn't break it_

Knowing Stork's temper about his possessions, he can get violent. "I'm out of it for a few minutes and you-tackles Finn"

I began my inspection of Stork's plate and I was in awe of what I found inside.

A lock of silver hair.

Three silver earrings-just like the ones he has on his left ear

A homemade doll that appears to be him with a frown on his face and his eyes squinted and in his right stubby hand, it has a sign 'Sweetheart _hearts_ you.'

It even had a pull-string.

I coundn't resist so I pulled the cord and in a sqeaky voice it said: "We're doomed-DOOOOMED!"

A small bundle of photos and old newsletters.

The first photo is that on a photograph where bold letters run across the middle: '**Shaman Preistess gives birth to healthy baby boy!' **In the photo, it had a merb couble, the father was pale green and wore a ragged half-chested leather vest and a feather headset while the mother-a striking emerald green-cradled the young merbling.

I sat this photo down and looked at another. This photo was of Stork, who had to be at least three years old and pretending to be his father-wearing the feather headset (covering his eyes in the process) and his vest, which reached his small feet.

Another photo, only older-around to be at least ten years old and wearing his own feather headset, vest and cut-off fatigue shorts. He seems to be mixing some sort of concoction-and getting bad results, seeing how two other Merbian kids (one forest green and the other a pea-green color) were holding their noses. Some writing is scribbled on the bottom right corner of the photo: _"Loser-Ya done flubbed: Mamba"_

I set aside this photo, along with several others-before chuckling at a particular photo of Stork getting his face planted in a cake by one forest green Merb.

I come across another photo, this time, Stork is older. In this photo, he has his hair in a braid (and lacks the three silver earrings) and wearing a fishnet shirt, along with the ragged chest vest, the same three belts, and wearing baggy pants. Yet in this photo, the same two Merbs are in this picture. The pea-green Merb is taller than Stork, and his hair is all spikey and his attire is completely black. The forest green Merb has short cropped hair and is dressed in what appears to be a officer of the peace outfit.

More writing down on the bottom: _"Heron uses the force_"

Another photo, yet this one is of Stork (in the middle), the forest green Merb (to his right), and a dazzling scarlet colored Merb-who is female (who is on his left). Stork seems to have a look of pure bliss on his face as the scarlet Merb appears to be rubbing his ear, as well as the forest green Merb, who has a smirk on his face.

But where is the other male Merb and who was this female Merb?

I get my answers as I pick up a small clipping from what appears to be from an old newsletter, but the piece of paper is really old and I can only make out some of the sentences:

_"Mamba Nrow age 17… charged with manslaughter and rape… using kidnapped women as breeders… mer friend… Heron and Sto… omplices still at large… young girl only survivor… Mamba apprehended by Stork… injured in pro…"_

_How awful, I can only imagine the pain Stork and Heron went through that day…yet this photo looks like it was taken a year later._

_A little fast aren'tcha Stork? _Although, this is just my opinion.

Among the faded paper, I find a note:

_ Thank you for your kind words Mandrill, they meant a lot-even when I was beyond the point of caring to keep on living-and now I thank you even more from removing that vial of poison I had in the nightstand. Even when I gave up on myself, you were always there for me, thick and thin-bringing me out of that cold pit of darkness and into the loving warmth of light. The doctors here say I have a few more days for a complete recovery. If it's alright with you, I would like to see you again_

_See you soon-_

_ Love Ibis_

I was right, I knew he was kind hearted, willing to help those in need, but was he just as pessimestic and timid back then?

I kept on looking at the photos. I was a little shock at this photo, as was Stork. It looked like the same setting as before when Stork was receiving ear rubs, but the look on his face gave the clear description of him saying 'Didn't see that coming' expression. Both Ibis and Heron had kissed him on the cheek at the same time.

The next photo was rather….raunchy. This is set somewhere in a forest clearing, where Stork was in a heated passion with Ibis, both in their undergarments. Stork's face was beat red as with the evident pink hue of Ibis' body-clearly, his right hand never left her breast, and the expression from Ibis stated that she didn't really care that they were being photographed.

On the bottom of this photo were scribbled words: _'When Mating Rits' go bad…Day 1 of 6'_

_Rits? Did this mean ritual for short?_

Another raunchy photo, but this was of a nude Heron who had appeared to be caught in the act of taking a shower. The only comeback was him giving the finger to the camera as well as him yelling something-probably swearing. _'Payback's a Bitch-Blackmail Cometh Sooneth-Stork'_

_Nice one._

The next photo-or photos, seeing that they had a clip on them, was rather odd. In these photo's, Stork and Ibis were separated, but all that these photos showed was their backside, which was covered in strange markings_._

Tattoos?

In one interesting close-up of Stork's back, he had a very detailed design of what appeared to be wings (all in deep reds and yellows), and what appeared to be a word in bright blue down the middle of his back. The close-up of Ibis had the same design, but in pale blue, but the word on her back said something else, but was an orange color.

Again, more scribbling at the bottom of the photo: _'Day 2 of 6'_

And I also noticed the earrings.

Stork had two earrings on, as well as with Ibis, but she wore them on her right ear. I began to wonder what it meant. Did the earrings play a particular role in this mating ritual? I return to the previous photo of them making out and study it more carefully.

Aha-He is wearing the earring. For each day in the ritual, one earring is given to the lovers, at least that what I think.

And then I frown. _He's wearing two now…what happened?_

I look for more answers, but that was all the photos-"There has to be more…" I muttered. I look inside the emblem again and this time, I find a small hand held device. Interesting, I didn't notice it before. Picking it up, it was very light and had the appearance of a over-sized zipper. On the frame, I could make out the spider-like scribble: _Zip-Com ELX._

In the center of this device where buttons, the On and Off switch, a left, right, up, and down button, and a small screen. On the side of the device was an old and battered object that look like a pen. What is this thing?

Yet, my curiousness gets the better of me as I turn the device on.

But disappointment met me again as the device shown the words: Password?

Dang…I have no idea…I'm not a hacker.

But I know someone who is.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I knew where to go.

She just has to be in the kitchen. Trying to contain my excitement, I turned the corner to where I would be at the kitchen, but the presence of two dour looking individuals stopped me in my tracks.

"Fi-Finn? Junko?"

I guess Chessie isn't the only one an expert in booby trapping. Finn and Junko must've been trying to get in a snack between meals, but didn't expect to get caught in Chessie's traps. Finn was covered from head to toe in some thick black liquid where as Junko was covered in soot and smoking.

"-can't belive this!"

"At least you got covered in chocolate sauce-hmm, quite good too!" Junko took a gob with his finger and plucked it in his mouth. "Hey Piper!"

"Chessie booby trapped the kitchen?"

"Ya think?" Finn, in a failed attempt, tried wiping off his face yet managed to slap more of the goo on than off. "This is going to take forever to get off!" He grumbled again as Junko continued to help himself, taking the chocolate goo and eating it.

"So what about you?" I turned my gaze to Junko.

"Sentry gun…" he said with a cough, soot falling off of him in the process.

"What? Sentry gun? Do we even have any of those and when did we get them?" Ok, I definitely have to check the inventory from now on

"I don't think it's one of" -**ZZZZAAAP-"SCREEEEE" PUFF-"**ours?" Junko began but stopped as a feathered sky monkey walked out of the kitchen.

"Ke-kk-k-kkeee" Radarr wailed.

"Aerrow's gonna be pissed" I heard Finn say.

"Sna-Ok, ENOUGH!" came the voice of Chessie as she exited the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour-maybe more if I KEEP GETTING INTERUPTED!" Finn and Junko began to back away as Chessie began to wield a frying pan, waving it around menacingly. "NOW SCRAM!" she shouted, hurling the frying pan, smacking Finn in the head as he ran towards the stairs. "What do you want?"

_Ok, I don't know much about sign language, but here goes_

_"--I have a job for you--"_

"Your rash is on your what now?" sighing, she started to head back to the kitchen, thinking fast I got in front of her. "What?"

"--I have a job for you--" I hoped I got the signs right this time.

"Just talk to me, alright? I can read lips-so talk to me."

_Oh, this is good…she can read lips…I FEEL SO STUPID,_

_"_Can ya come down to terra?" she said grumpily "I got dinner to cook, so if you want scraps for dinner, then just spit what you want."

"I need a favor from you!" I said hastily.

"Oh, what kind of favor?" she placed her hands on her hips. Geeze, for a ten year old she real testy.

"I need to borrow your Hack Key."

"Sorry, my sister still has it-and my spares. The only way I can get them back is when she goes to sleep." She kept staring at me. "Why?"

"I need to bypass a security lock" I reached out and gave Chessie the device that belonged to Stork.

"What the hell is this? My crystal only works on doors, not…this _thing…_"

_Gah, she didn't have to get an attitude about it._

"So, who does this belong to?"

"Stork" I said as I turned around

"Look at me, deaf kid reading lips remember?"

"Oops, sorry" I turn around to face her "Stork, it belongs to Stork!"

"Stork, eh?" the frown on her face suddenly turns into a mischievious smile, nearly reaching from ear to ear. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ok, this chappie is done, so don't forget to read and review

Piper: Hey, you can't end this, I have to find out the password!

Me: Not yet, you'll find the password soon enough


	5. Day 2: Rewards

A/N: Deamon (Demon) an experiment. He is a jumbo version of a Sky monkey with wings. He's also a shape-shifter.

Crin-Shaw: The red sky monkey now has a name.

Western Skies: Basically a haven for criminals according to the serial killer.

Ok, another split story, but the first POV is from the view of a serial killer.

* * *

**Rewards**

**-In the Hanger of the Dreadnaught-**

"Hey you!" shouting at the nearest Talon, or so I think, "any idea where they keep the girls? I'm hung like a lava eel."

"Dunno." Said the man. "Besides, I highly doubt my master would like you messing around his harem." He moved forward and "Out of my way" pushed me aside.

_Bad move-very bad move._ You touch me, you better pay the consequence. And the only thing I like to see is blood being spilt.

Well, that's the second thing I like to see-the first is finding a delicious girl I can bang.

I grab my dagger and quickly grabbed the man, slicing his neck, his life pouring out in spurts as he fell face first in his own pool of blood.

"Nice one." Said a voice behind me.

"Thanks." I turned around towards my bumbling idiot of a partner. A Wallop. A brute-no brains, Wallop. I should kill him, but he's the only thing I have as far as muscles. Broog does a hell of a job ripping out spines. "Say, how about dumping this body in the Wastelands…what?"

Broog was nervously pointing behind me, stuttering. Did I mention I hate being around him, he can't even form a sentence. He only has the speaking and brain capacity of a two year old. After tonight, I think I'll have to find a new muscle. "Damnit, say some…thing…"

_Oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck_

"Tell me." I turned around, not expecting someone I killed to still be alive, "Did you think that would work?" the slit on his neck was already healed and his face began to contort into a variety of shapes, as well as his body. Its body ended up sprouting demon like wings and a tail full of scales and spikes. As for its head, I couldn't tell what it is-although it looked Merbish to me.

"W-What are you?"

"Something" its voice was deep, almost echo-y "Just something created. And I must admit, I am impressed you caught me off guard, for that, I spare your short life."

"…thanks…you got a name?" Damn, I'm short to pissin' myself, better be careful with this freak.

"Dunno…" it cocked it's ugly head in confusion.

"'Dunno' as in 'I Dunno' or just Dunno?"

"Dunno…never had a name. Master once gave me a name…."

"And it was…" Damn, it's like talking to a kid-And I _HATE_ kids…makes me want to kill one right now.

"Dunno." It stares out towards the parked skimmers. "What would you call me?"

"Me?" I was confused. Give this Aberration a name?

"How about Nightmare?" I heard Broog behind me. "You certainly give me the creeps."

_Damn, Broog spoke a sentence! I am slightly amazed by that. Maybe I wont kill him tonight._

"erm, so Nightmare?"

"Dunno." It was now staring at Broog, then towards the broken pipes in the far left corner of the hanger. "Nighmare-Dunno…Nightmare-Dunno…"

"Forget it." I said, getting annoyed. I desperately wanted to cut his (or its) head off again. "Which way is the Doc?"

"Dunno"

"Do you live here?" I clenched my teeth.

"Dunno."

"The Professor, where **IS ****HE**?" This is really getting annoying.

"Dunno"

"Malice Kourgal, do you know where he is?" I _REALLY_ want to cut him up in little pieces and scatter him into the Wastelands.

"Dunno-Master maybe somewhere-Dunno."

"If yous seek the master-" I turn on the spot, ready to slice the neck of the one behind me. I HATE being snuck up from behind-but where's the prick?

"Meh-Down here sunshine."

"Who-or should I say WHAT the FUCK are you?" I said towards the tiny creature. It was red with ragged fur and had piercing yellow eyes.

"Doesn't matters. Daemon isn't himself lately. Nots since the fight with the bounty hunter several months ago. Follow me" He-it-whatever it was turns and I hesitantly follow the creature.

"Stay here." I said to Broog as I shudder. "Fuck, must've done a number on him…it. Who may I ask was it?" _I think I know the answer already._

"Warhawk me thinks…"

"Warbird." I said venomously. My right side aches with the mere mention of the name.

"I thinks I could have sworns that Daemon killed the hunter-ripped his intestines out he did…but unless Warbird iss immortal, then we have bigger troubles.."

"Shit yeah we got trouble…Nothing but trouble, but…huh?" Something touches my leg. I HATE being touched. I looked down again to see another small creature, this with dark gray fur. "Bleh_" _

_Heh, when did they put this mirror here? _Ignoring the scene, I began to look over myself in the mirror.

"Che?" it seemed to be smiling.

_I'm one sexy Merb if I say so myself._

"Not nows." It looked menacingly at the smaller creature.

"Chick che-re." it garbled.

_I really need to moontan some more, I still got some of that pea greenish color in me…Who would take a serial killer slash rapist seriously with pea green skin?_

"Cheep-I ain'ts callin' you that names." It growled.

"Yeah, but I like to call it something else." Smirking, I got in front of it and punted it across the hallway, hearing it shriek in the process. **"SCORE!"**

_Music to my ear…would like to have both ears, but seeing that my right ear is ripped off…_

"Ewrms….quickly this ways." It said nervously as it scampered across the hallway.

"What's the hurry?" I laughed, stopping in front of a crimson plated door. "Is this it?"

"Yes, but I's suggest you get in quickly." It's eyes widen.

"Why, am I late to see him?"

"No, but you will be referreds to as the late-."

"Eh?" I turned around to where I kicked the little furball-only it was in the exact same spot and growling furiously. "HAHAHA! What's the little guy gonna do? Bite my toes?" as I directed my gaze towards the red creature.

"grrrRRRrrROWLLLL!"

_Oh shit…why did the growl go from squeaky to deep?_ I know, of all those horror movies that I've seen, it seems that whenever the idiot turns around, he instantly dies in some gruesome way.

_Keep staring forward….Keep staring forward…._

"_VILE!" _ came the voice inside the room, _"Leave my guest alone."_

_EEE, thank the man, I'm SAVED!_ _**Grrrrrr **_"S-So this door right?" I hastily entered without any acknowledgment from the red creature.

"Thanks Doc." I must admit, I am literally happy to see the nutcase this time. "So, any reason why you kept and asked for me?" I need to take a piss, its been hours since I used the restroom.

"I thought I would give you a reward." Came the voice, "or two." I could hear the clatter of feet across the floor. He must've experimented on himself again. This guy can't stay normal. "I never thanked you for the Raptor egg."

"No problem. I'm just glad I got to slit a few throats, yet the real prize would've been keeping the Mother's head."

"Just stay away form Bogaton for awhile. For some reason, the egg you stole belonged to one of Cyclonis' Raptors." More clattering. "And I am extremely impressed that the egg you retrieved for me harbored a female."

_Sweet_. "So how is the project?"

"She's doing fine. The accelerated growth rate formula I gave her has done wonders to her body." More clattering and a snap. "She only has two days to go. She just received the Pulse."

In the far right corner, a light flickered to life. In that corner was a very large test tube where a totally hot babe slept. Would be nice if she wasn't in a vat of green liquid.

I take that back, whatever she is, I am really turned on now. Face is human, has the ears of a Blizzarian, Merbish body, I think…From her elbows to her hands look like that of a Raptor-I can see scales, she even has a raptor tail, and from her knees to her feet, they look almost Wallop.

"How awesome is that?"

"She has yet to figure out a form for herself." I couldn't contain myself, I started to rap and make faces on the container. "Please stop that, I have no idea what she might do-but it is exciting."

"_**NYAH**_…..So about them rewards?" I turned towards the darken room, taking my mind off the sudden image of the girl waking up, thrusting a hand through the glass and ripping my heart out.

"For your first reward." Malice voice echoed as he-or it-came out of the shadow, now what is he? "Crystals that Eve produced-and I have to say, these are extremely powerful, more advance then little miss prissy can accomplish in her own lab."

He pointed towards a workbench as he guided me-or rather-pushed me towards it where there were dozens of crystals. Next to the crystals was a pair of large…I have no clue what they were, gloves? They couldn't be gloves or gauntlets-They were three times the size of my hands!

"Launchers, or rather a more advance version of the arm cannons that most bounty hunters use. And of course, I know how you love to rip out throats." I saw him use his "normal" hand to push a button, a sharp click, and I saw to my eyes, four beautiful two-inch claws.

"May I ask what is the catch?" I'm not stupid, a prize like this for a murderous son-of-a-bitch like me, must have a price.

"A mission." Malice smiled. That creeps me out. His head is Merb, but that smile…it creeps me out-maybe the many jagged _fangs_ that show from his mouth. "Kill the Storm Hawks."

"Are you nuts?" Malice's smile grew wider, "Don't answer that, but the Sky Knights of the southern skies?"

"It'll be worth your while. Cyclonis is having a hard enough time as it is."

"Heh, Master Cyclonis? When did he have trouble-"

"My new boss is a she. Did you miss the 'little miss prissy' part?"

"I guess I did…is she hot?"

"She's a witch-a sorceress-so if you think of just waltzing in their-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, a babe like her is not my style, since I am now registering that she is now the laughing stock of the western skies." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, do you accept?"

"Sure, why not. I need a good reputation-but do I get any help?"

Malice gave me a puzzled look. "You have Broog?"

"The idiot can't tie his own shoes-not that he wear shoes-but he wouldn't last in a battle."

"I have more launchers. Even further as the rewards go, new skimmers. Last I heard, the Storm Hawks were at Terra Nord-"

"That's four days away!"

"But with your skimmers and the enhanced velocity crystals, you should get to them in a matter of five to six hours."

"Do I have time to take a piss during that time?"

"Heh, I can reduce that time with the skimmers that Daemon made. It'll be around three to four hours, if you travel by daylight."

"Daylight? Ehhhh….what time is it?

"One-thirty in the morning." Came a voice. It was the red creature.

"Thank you Crin-shaw."

"Sure, I can do it. But I need to have some help. That punk I've been hearing about-the sky knight-is real tough." I paused and looked at the girl slumbering in the tube. "Can I have her?"

"No, I can't stand the chance to have her damaged before the big test. Crin-shaw is nearly ready to meet up with Cyclonis' men in Coliseo. Have Vile-"

"eh…no" Knowing that creature, he probably play soccer with my head.

"Then I guess Daemon will do."

"Question now." I folded my arms across my chest. I have to know where this is going.

"Oh, what?"

"Why this kindness?" I need to know.

"What do you mean?" He scrunched his face as he used his overly large hand to scratch his chin. "Are you wondering why your still here? As a matter of fact, without you, I wouldn't have this fancy lab. The Zipper that you handed to me is a fantastic piece of technology. I say, you were way ahead of the times when you invented this."

I shook my head. "I never invented the stupid thing. That was…S-S.." I don't want to say that name, it's the very bane of my existence.

"Who?"

"S-S…" _Why can't I say it?_ **"STORK!"**

I don't know why I yelled that name. I can't stand of the image of that freak, besides, I doubt he is alive anyway.

"There, Stork, I said it."

Malice smile grew again. Is it possible for your head to flop off from smiling to much?

"Anyway, Thanks for that fine piece of equipment. As for your question about my kindness, I'll answer that question when you accomplish your task. Crin-shaw will show you to your room. I suggest you take that offer if you wish to succeed."

"Fine, but one more question."

"Ask away."

"I doubt that the Hawks are still at Nord, where are they headed?"

"They are still at Nord and seeing that they don't fly at night-only on the certain conditions, but I have a feeling that they will leave early in the morning. My drone hasn't given me an update yet." Malice turns and walks away, but turns around in the process. "Now get some rest, and don't worry about Vile. Just make sure to pet him on the way out."

"Heh…" _easy for you to say._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**-Somewhere on the Condor-**

_No go_.

Dang. It's been nearly four hours since Chessie gave me the device that belonged to Stork. Chessie tried everything to crack the password but I guess Stork thinks ahead with everything. I really need to get to bed…it's one-fifty in the morning.

But I need to return his stuff to him, and sadly, I can't put it back together the way it was!

_What am I gonna do?_

He's in bed during this time…I think.

_Better go see._

Quietly leaving my room, I went down the hall that would lead to Stork's room. I have no idea what I am going to say to him as I rearranged the plate in my left hand as I tried to screw up the courage to knock on his door.

I noticed that it was ajar.

Ajar? I suppose he went to the bathroom.

I know I shouldn't go in, but he might find it suspicious if he saw me outside his door.

"Woah…" His room is so clean and well organized. Bookshelves that line the left wall, his bed next to them. I guess in case if he is in the mood to read, he can reach over and read one, the lamp on the nightstand on the opposite side of his bed, along with a book.

_Nature of the Mind: What Mind Worms do on their off days._

I step further into the room and noticing a door on the right side of the wall, I see it's just the bathroom door. _So much for that thought_, _so where is he?_

A desk, with several blueprints on it and a small notice board. The words 'Training Routine' written in large letters.

**Monday to Sunday**

_**Aerrow:**__ Trains every day. Main time is morning at five (or six), noon, and after dinner (vary upon time of day and if we don't face a grisly demise from Cyclonia attacks_

_**Finn:**__ Trains three days a week-Monday at noon, Wednesday at noon, and Saturday in the morning. Routine may change if Aerrow decides to beat him to a pulp._

_**Junko**__: Trains everyday. Main time is noon and night-right after dinner._

_**Piper:**__ Trains every day, mainly trains on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Training time may vary if she feels up to training with Aerrow._

_**Phobie**__: ?_

_**Chessie:**__ ? Not like she will be training anyways._

_**Stork:**__ Every morning at 1 to 2 in the morning. _

I read the last sentence twice. Stork training from one to two? Last I checked it was ten till two and-

"What the-" I quickly turn around to see a very surprised Stork, who was carrying his top and two of his belts in his left hand.

"Uh..uh..I-I found your plate and-" I held the breast plate up, "I'm sorry…"

He takes the plate from me, inspecting it while looking inside. Undoubtedly, he knows that I have looked through it, I can see him looking at me out of the corner of his left. I can't tell if it's anger or not, due to the position of his dark hair.

I should leave...but I can't.

He turns his back on me, probably thinking of something to ridicule me with, but I pay no attention as my gaze meets with his bare and sweaty back.

In the photos, he had a tattoo of wings and a foreign word on his back, now as I stare at his back, the tattoo and the word are gone, only faint outlines of what was once there.

I know I shouldn't have done it, but my body betrays me as I see my right hand touch his shoulder. The only response I get is a tilt of his head. He doesn't flinch from my touch.

"S-Stork?"

He doesn't answer. _What's wrong with him?_ This isn't like him.

"Stork, say something, please?" I saw him, without turning, place the emblem, along with his belts and top, on the desk. I was now afraid. Never in my life have I been afraid of my teammates. I never had a reason to be afraid of the guys, not even Stork.

Sure, at first he was menacing; with the ragged black cloak, the way his hair covered most of his face, and his yellow eyes that seem to dart back and forth, but he was just as scared of us when we first met. Now, fear is coming back to me as I watch Stork fiddle with his hands.

Plotting as he stopped fiddling with his hands.

A smirk plastered to his face as he turned to face me.

Staring at me, eyes full of determination and confidence.

_What's he up-_

I can't even finish what I am thinking as he gently grabs my shoulders and in one swift motion, I feel dazed, my mind melting into a puddle as I feel the fire from his lips on mine.

His hands leaving my shoulders, moving-

_No, not happening…_

Moving-

_What do I do?_

Caressing my backside…

I feel light-my feet leave solid ground only to feel the sensation of something soft against my back.

_I'm on his bed_…

I feel his tongue in my mouth…His hands exploring the inside of my tank-top, fondling my breasts.

I moan_. So good…_

His tongue leaves my mouth as he starts placing kisses on my cheeks and down my neck.

My body takes over, I feel his sweaty chest with my hands, exploring every inch of what I can feel as well as exploring his back. My mind is in a daze and I feel my mouth moving.

"Stork-I love you!"

Stork stops. He stares at me.

The look in his eyes are empty of the confidence and determination they once showed.

They're fearful.

"Stork?" the haze starting to lift, I felt the heat dissolving.

He falters. He climbs off of me and off the bed.

"What is it?" _God, what did I say wrong?_

He doesn't say anything-I can see his bottom lip tremble, as if he wants to say something.

"Stork?" I made my off the bed, trying to make my way towards him.

Before I can do anything, Stork, grabbing his belts and top, suddenly bolts from his room.

What….what just happened….

_Dear God above, what just happened?_

* * *

Yeah...that last scene just snuck into my head one day and wouldn't leave me alone-sort of like the frying pans. Get hit one too many times, something weird is bound to happen

And to those that are like: Awe man, he ran off? I get to that in later chapters-Have patience young grass-hoppers! _Dons Ninja outfit and flies through the air_

Also, the part of Stork wearing a black cloak, suppose to be when Piper and everyone else met Stork the first time.

And lastly, sorry about Piper's POV, I know, it stunk, but I'll try harder (hey, I never done a POV lemon/lime before)

and so, read and review-I would like to know how well I did.


	6. Chapter 5: Saying I Love You

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot so far and the way the characters act.**

****Revised****

* * *

**Say I Love You**

I ran out of my home.

_Dammit to hell!_

The chilly night air greeting me, stinging my entire body.

_Why? Why did she say that?_

My lungs constricted against the cold night air as I ran, my stomach twists and screams. Of all the things I take in protecting myself and my teammates, it's those three words that strike fear inside me-inside my very body-_my soul_.

My stomach twists again as I make a pause near snow covered tree.

_Why? WHY!? All those words do is bring is __**SUFFERING **__to me and anyone close to me._

My stomach twists and turns again and before I can react last night's meal makes itself known across the ground.

That is the least of my worries. The real problem (aside from those three words and among everything else) is that I made an attempt on the innocence of a teammate. If I thought Repton in Mark was scary, I can only imagine the fury of my boss and the hell he has in store for me when he finds out from Piper.

My actions are inconceivable-I made a move on Aerrow's mate and my best friend. Yet, Piper LOVES ME?

Of the nights-excuse me-**DAYS** that I had to be in Mark and her menstruating…I'm just thankful that my Mark wasn't in full flare.

I shouldn't be thankful, I should be scared. If Piper was in my room several days later, who knows what would have happen.

_Bullshit_…I could have easily raped her…now I face sexual assault and attempted rape when Aerrow is told about this fiasco.

If Heron was alive, he would crawl out of his grave and strangle me while infecting me with every disease know in Atmos.

_Heron…I need your wisdom…more than ever!_

I shudder as I realize how cold it has gotten. Heaving a sigh-and watching the misty vapor I give out, I reluctantly turn to make my way back, but I give a cry as I thought I saw a small figure form from the vapor.

"Wh-"

_crunch…crunch crunch….crunch crunch crunch crunch…._

"H-H-Hello?" I don't like this one bit…I was being followed, but the odd thing was, the sound wasn't from behind me.

It was in front of me.

I flinch violently as a gust of wind comes from nowhere, picking up snow in the process.

I'm delirious from the cold! That must be it!

Yet, I must be wrong-I see a figure in the twirling snow.

"Her-Heron?"

The snow in the air twirls again, forming a small arrow that points down.

_Foot prints…and they belong to a Merb!_

…_.crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch…_

I dumbly flung my hand out to try to stop…this…spirit from leaving, "WAIT!" as I ran to catch up with something I could not see.

This must be a joke, a trick of the wind-an illusion. But I blindly followed like a moth to a flame and I fell for it.

Literally.

I had no idea which way was up until I crashed into something warm, wet-

_BOILING!? "HOT-OW-HOT-OW-HOT!"_

"Well…this is a hot springs." A voice said.

It took a moment to find my bearings, although it's sort of hard to do when the steam from this springs feels good. _Wow…this place does wonders for the nerves…_

"Stork, isn't it?"

The voice belonged to that of a female, and I instantly felt shot again. I heard that voice before.

"SuzY?" I began to turn around, "What are…you…oh shi-"

There she was, leaning on the embankment, wearing practically nothing. Her usual garments were sitting on the ground, and yet there was another pair of garments next to them

"Dammit to hell with my Mark, could this morning get any worse?" I mumbled, turning around from the site, only to fall backwards into the springs again.

"(WEEZE) Aiiirrr…(cough) oh man…" Great, this person was a male, and as I regain my balance, I look into the eyes of a teammate.

"**FINN!?"** This is unbelievable, since when did he date Suzy, I thought he was more interested in human women?

"It's not what you think!"

"This leaves little for the imagination-what, a little early morning love?"

"Actually, it's a debt that I owe back from Saharr." I heard him grumble.

"That little debacle of your bet? When did you make a bet with Suzy?"

"Since he sold me those rusty tail fins." Suzy said with amusement, "but I never got the chance to race-seeing how that I was jetsoned in the air, eh?"

"I'm afraid to ask, what was the consequence?" I was intrigued, but talking to them was helping taking the anxiety away at the moment.

"Spend one night in the buff with…her." I couldn't help laugh at the humility found in Finn's voice. Infact, whenever Finn is humiliated or hurt-such as landing croch first on a skimmer, I enjoy it. "She practically hog tied me and dragged me here."

Suzy busted out laughing, but it didn't last long and I felt that they were staring at me.

"What brings you here?" she said, and of all things, she pops her gum.

"Uh…nothing." This is getting out of hand, I must do something, but all I can do is stare at the beads of sweat forming on her breasts. _Damn this Mark._ "I was…out thinking…but-why Finn?"

"Never seen a human in the buff." She said casually

_What in the Atmos…_

"You could have asked Aerrow, he probably be glad for some bestiality-" Finn grumbled.

"Oh come off it, he doesn't look big."

_Of all the-Why am I listening to this-Why am I even here? _"-sides, they always say Blonds have bigger-"

"That's black people-"

"So you are-

"SHUT UP! This is getting nowhere-I've heard enough as it is and I must get back to my….ship…and possibly find a new…career…" I sighed as I muttered the last word.

"What do you mean, new career?" Suzy states her concern, "Did Aerrow fire you or somethin'?"

"No, but when he finds out what I did, he will." Why am I even telling these two creatures this?

"What did you do, take all the sandcakes?" Finn jokingly said.

"I…uh…Piper…."

"What about Piper (eh?)?" they both asked me. Can I tell them?

"I…am on my Mark…" Dammit to hell, I just had to say that…

"Mark?"

"He's…nearing his breeding season" I can hear the laughter in Suzy's voice. In fact, all she's doing is laughing. "That pathetic season only lasts for five days. Now If you were a Raptor, I would be worried, eh. Their seasons only last three weeks!" and with that, she belches out a gut busting laugh.

"This isn't funny, Piper-" I stopped, not wanting to say anymore, but when I mentioned Piper's name, I could almost _hear_ the hamster spinning his wheels inside Finn's head.

"You _raped_ her?" the Blizzarian shrieks.

"No…I could have, but it was entirely consensual, she was allowing me to kiss her!"

"So…how did it go (eh?)?" they both asked. I can't believe they are interested in this!

"Horrible…I ran out before I lost myself with Aerrow's mate." This time, it was Finn who was laughing.

"Aer-Aerrow's mate? Piper never mentioned dating Aerrow in her letters." said the befuddled Blizzarian.

"As far as I know, my fearless leader is so far out of the loop with Piper's flirting, he not even aware of she is flirting with him!"

For some strange reason, I became calm as I found myself asking a particular question, "So, Piper isn't mated to Aerrow?"

"Nope, so as to your running away?"

"She…she said she loves me." I found myself sighing in desperation, trying to find the courage to continue to talk to them.

"And that's a bad thing (eh?)?" they said in unison.

"Yes." I stated as I made my way towards Finn, to get out of the springs.

"Oh give me a break, as if saying 'I love you' brings bad luck, eh?" the Blizzarian was fuming with this statement, this made me stop.

"So-" I focus my gaze towards her, "Have you BEEN in love? Have you said those words to someone?"

"Ya don't have to get snippy with me, yes but no…" her ears droop, but they perk up again and she gives me a defiant stare "But don't you go a changin' the subject on me!"

"So, spill it Stork-"

"Who is it?" My gaze still directed towards Suzy.

"Now, I believe I asked you the question-" she was now standing up, completely unaware of the lack of clothing.

"Stop changin-changing the subject!"

"Guys-chill out! It's just a question-"

"What, since your Squad leader, you can't choose any of the guys on your team? It would seem that since the _WOMEN _here are in charge-"

_Not cool_ thought Finn.

"What the sam hell are you getting at, that I'm a-" she grabs me by the collar, the pink fur of her ears, neck and shoulders bristling and her fangs bared, "How many women have you slept with?"

"FOUR!" I slapped her hands away and shoved her away from me, "Not the final act! Because of those three words!" By the time I said 'those three words' I was pounced upon by the Blizzarian, her hands tightened around my throat. "Ibis, a Merb-on the third day of our _De-Stu' Vora_ was struck down by a former friend…"

I fought to keep Suzy's hands away from my throat as Finn did his best to subdue the Blizzarian and me from going at each other again. I tried my best to keep my voice calm and even, but saying Ibis' name was nearly too much for me.

Apparently, it worked as Finn squeezed himself in-between us and pushing us back with his hands (I do believe he forgot at that moment that Suzy's chest was still exposed and his left hand was idly placed there).

"June-HawFroot, a Blizzarian-died of sickness from the Cyclonian labor camps!" My voice becomes strained, higher pitched. "Me-Yun, a human-killed during an expedition of mapping out the Black Gorge!"

I knew I was yelling, screaming actually, but I couldn't care less. I was exposing my tormented soul to two people, one I hardly got along with, and the other I hardly knew. All in all, it felt somewhat….comforting. And I soon realize that I was sitting on the bank of the springs, the bitter cold not even affecting me one bit. It didn't even bother me that I was letting my emotions go.

"It's funny you know…those human expression…'She completes me' or 'she's the love of my life,' I thought for once, during my year with Ibis and those three days of our _De-Stu' Vora_, that those expressions were true and that we would be together till the day we died, but a former friend and mother nature had their own opinions. A knife to the back combined with the 'gentle caress' of a lightning bolt…_'I love you, my love'_…those were her last words…I was fourteen…

"Dear June…how I loved her…we were both weak and sick, working in the Cyclonian mining camps for almost a year. However, our dating experiences were tremendously limited and our little get togethers were just small breaks and the short hours of sleep. Having the fear of dying on the spot and regrets of not getting the chance by then, we kissed…And no Finn, we didn't do it ("I didn't say a thing!")…seeing how that our shifts would start back as we returned. By chance, we somehow escaped undetected and made it off the terra…but her frail body couldn't keep the strength to live, she was so weak from sickness, that she died the moment we reached freedom…_'I love you, my precious Stork,'_ were her final farewell words…I was sixteen…

"Me-Yun…Fiesty, strong, and so full of life. I was working with her, her brother, and several others as they lead an expedition to map the Black Gorge. We dated…rather odd, but she didn't mind me for what I was. Remember when I said she was so full of life and yet, in a single moment, her life force was sucked out by the Tar Beast…_'I love you so much,'_ those were the final words that she spoke to me…I was seventeen…

"'I love you'" I grimaced as I said those words, "Those damnable words…it's all they said before they died! Just once-_**ONCE**_-I would like to have a mate that didn't use those damnable words as their final breath-but for her-any woman-to use those words while or whenever kissing-to hear those words screamed out in the throngs of passion and love-to hear those words each day in the morning when we wake up in each other's arms and at night when we venture into bed….

"I'm just…I'm just tired…I'm just tired of being rejected…tired of being fearful….tired of being overly protected of everyone…For once, I would like to belong to the norm…." And with that, I just lost it, crying my heart and soul out into the springs.

"…maybe…" I felt warm now, I hadn't noticed the two sitting beside me-fully clothed-and a blanket draped across my shoulders. Sleep began to make itself known.

"Maybe…I dunno…" I heard Finn sigh, "It made you stronger and more aware….Maybe Ma-Yon's death in the Black Gorge wasn't so bad-I mean, I don't believe in spirits and that sort of stuff, but perhaps her spirit gave you the strength to know exactly what to do while we were down there that day. I thought you knew alot by that place, and I mean you didn't even flinch when that Plant snapped at you.

"With Ibis, I can only think that her death only lead you to be more aware of who to trust, and believe me, whenever someone comes on board, you instantly tell us-'ooh bad guy! Get em! Or were DOOMED!'" I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, even with Finn imitating me.

"Be right back, need to get my skimmer." And thus he leaves, leaving me alone with the Blizzarian beside me.

Somehow, I feel a lot better now, that a weight has been lifted off my shoulders…although, for Finn…I know there will be hell to pay now that he knows I am in love with Piper. I can just tell he wants to make fun of me now.

"L-Listen…Suzy…I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I didn't mean to blow up…" Up the hill, I can hear Finn starting his ride.

"Don't worry about it, eh…but in answer to your earlier question…" Her pink face turns a scarlet red, "B-Billy."

This is too much and I force to hide my smirk-but it fails as I stand up.

"Don't start." But the blush is sill there. "Four…"

"Huh?" But then the number dawns on me. "W-what about it?"

"Was Piper-"

I shook my head and despite my reluctance I just muttered her name under my breath.

"Really now? But she's still alive."

"She dumped me when her boyfriend walked in. She just wanted to make him mad, but you know that funny human saying-'Karma's a bitch.' Or is that 'Payback's a bitch'?"

_And for once, I am glad I took Heron's warning about staying away._

"Dunno, but I kinda find it funny as hell now."

**OOOOOOOO**

**-**

**OOOOOOOO**

It was quite when she made her way towards her home. It was a nice start in the morning, even if it did turn out to be awkward for the two Storm Hawks, but ever since yesterday afternoon she couldn't help but shudder.

It wasn't from the cold.

It was the accident she had after she left to say goodbye to Phobie.

Why she took the back-country run with her squadron she'll never know, but it was nice to train with them.

She shudders again.

It was a freak accident when her Ice Grinder slammed into a stump hidden in the snow, throwing her headfirst into a rock.

It was a freak accident when, lying in Limbo, she heard Billy confess his love to her-now she will never be able to tell him how she feels.

It was a freak accident when Death appeared, scythe at the ready.

But mistook her for someone else?

'_Mr. Vorhees-I. Come. For-oh wait, your not him…DAMN, I did it again!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_What a nightmare-the lists keeps adding up-YOU! your name, nevermind-let me look at the list.'_

Whoever this being was, was certainly not good at his job, even if she stared in disbelief that it was a dark green Merb trying to act like the Grim Reaper-who was now wearing some large spectacles as he pulled out a list. It also scared her to know that the Merb was mumbling out names from the list and how they died.

'_Graywind, 'Harrow'-shot in the heart…meh…Greenly Floura, heh, I will collect that soul myself when that happens, including that bounty hunter and that merb…Some guy I never heard before-head chopped off-oh wait, thats from infection of other head getting cut off, nasty but funny…damn, the list is longer than I thought, no wonder Yama went on vacation! Damn, Scorch dies in battle…'_

It scared her to no end that he absent-mindly mumbled the names of her comrades and thus finally mentioning her.

'_The hell? Damn, you just screwed my day to no ends-You weren't suppose to die today.'_

That was all it was.

An accident.

She wasn't suppose to die today. She needed to know-no, she _**had**_ to know.

'_When?'_

'_Damn…I forget that your species have acute hearing-Yama will have my head…thankfully that Merbian bastard already did that for her…oh geeze…why me?'_

'_So, how long-'_

'_About a week-I got in the wrong line….wanted to be a guardian angle, but nuuuuu! I got in the reaper business.'_

_Just like Stork._ She thought, always rambling-always fussy.

'_When?'_

'_Last week I-oh, your death...I could tell you but I am not suppose to say, but you better make your time useful while you still can. All I know that it's suppose to be-Gah, now OFF YOU GO!'_

With that said, the Merb snapped his fingers and she found herself falling.

Falling towards the ground where her lifeless body was, cradled by Billy and the rest.

All she did was lie when they asked her later what it was like and who she met while 'in the big backcountry in the sky'.

She didn't want too, they wouldn't believe her-would they?

She was scared that they wouldn't. She was a Sky Knight. Sky Knights weren't suppose to show emotions. They were suppose to be strong, they were suppose to be brave, they weren't suppose to show weakness to their squadron.

Especially for her. She didn't want to show her emotions.

She felt that it would make her weak.

Especially if she was in love.

The female leaders of her village always kept their emotions in check.

Not once had she see Darma Feng of the Sub-Zeros, Tiana-Uub of the Frost Weepers, or Florn Heafoo of the Ice Queens show their emotions, even to each other!

but at the springs…anger got the better of her when Stork insulted her.

Sadness kissed her when she heard Stork pour his heart and soul onto her and his teammate about the loss of his beloved ones.

And she wondered.

Wondered what Love and Common sense would tell her?

Maybe she felt like Stork. Her in love with Billy?

Being a Sky Knight was a dangerous job, even during this time when the forces of evil where at the calm at the moment-plotting their next attack, being in love was a risk.

That's what happened to the Graywinds.

They fell in love…they had a child.

But the parents were killed in battle-leaving the child to grow up without them.

Oh how she loathed the idea of having a child and having that happen to him or her-to grow up alone with their parents dead.

Yet, she was ready to make that sacrifice if the need arose-to protect the innocence at all cost.

She looked around her village. Everyone was asleep, yet they would be up in several hours. Yet a few blocks away lay several large hangers. One of them was a two-story building and a light was on.

'_Hanger 12' _she thought, _'Billy's thinkin' place...probably workin' on my ride again.'_

**SPAK-"YEEEOOOOW!"**

"Flibbity Gibbit! Not again!" came a frustrated growl from underneath the Grinder and several coos and a cluck.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she saw a pair of feet splay out and relax again, accompanied by several small Leapers that took up the game of 'leaping leapers.'

Billy sighed heavily as he got up, completely oblivious of Suzy being presence. From her position, it looked like Billy was covered from head to tail in soot and oil and just by watching him walk away, she knew where he was headed.

For some reason, this aroused her.

"To hell with it and the consequences." she muttered as she stepped over the leapers. "Looks like it's now or never, eh?"

The two leapers eyed Suzy curiously and cooed before resuming their game as she began to take her belt off.

Thousands of thoughts flooded her mind in just on how to do this as she leaned against shower entrance.

But she couldn't help blush that she only wore nothing but her unzipped jacket. '_Here goes nothing' _she thought as she made her way into the showers.

It took a moment to take in the site, seeing that she was, at the moment, in the men's shower. Hanger 12 was never really used by anyone, seeing that it was owned by Billy himself. He only used this hanger when he was deeply troubled about something.

And according to Bobby, he stayed there ever since her accident.

'_Are you afraid to return his feelings to him?'_

_'Would you find it funny if I said yes?'_

_'No, you shouldn't be afraid of your emotions, or what the others would think. Besides, Me and Digger are gettin' tired that we can't show you two off to our gals.' _Buckey, the newest member, snickered.

_'Well, he'll be tickled blue once he gets back from his honeymoon-So play nice you two...'_

_'Right...'_ Suzy sighed in frustration as she crossed the third row of unused shower stalls. Surely, she thought with all the steam filling the room, that she would have found Billy by now.

_'But why isn't there any water?'_

Correction...Billy (clad only in his trousers and somehow cleaned) found her-in the form of tackling her to the ground.

"Alright-who the-uh..._whoa._..chief!?" and with an even greater surprise in finding her only in her jacket, in which their tussle on the damp floor had caused the jacket to flare open, revealing all her glory to him, "What'chadoingherelikethateh?" Yet despite his surprise, his eyes dranked her entire form as she made an attempt to turn and sit up.

Her red hair and ears were damp from being on the floor. That same red color traveled down the back of her neck, parts of her shoulders, down to a small point on her back and connecting to her tail and on the upper side of her hands. The back of her legs were also the same way. The rest of her fur (besides the stark white around her face and the small patch of red between her legs) was a light pinkish hue. Billy was somewhat surprised to see that she had a little bit of muscle in her arms and legs

"I..I wanted ta talk ta ya..."

She was now taking in the image in front of her. Billy was was a tad bit on the lean side. His hair and ears were a navy blue, as well as the tufts that were on his arms, fingers, the back of his legs, and tail, as well as the small tuft of light blue fur in the center of his chest. The rest of his fur was a blinding white.

"Eh...is-is this abo-about e-e-earlier?" He managed to say at last after a very loud gulp. "I know-I sounded like an idio-"

"No...I'm sorry!" she cut him off, "I'm the idiot for not saying anything-I was so afraid of my feelings...and..." she was suddenly silent, unsure on how to continue. "Did you really mean it?"

"Every word of it!" he said, getting to his hands and knees and placing his hands on her cheeks, "I do mean it! If der was one woman that I wanted ta spend my life with, I-"

"Billy?" she said in an agitated tone, "Just shut up and kiss me, eh!"

With nothing but astonishment on his face he leans towards her, "O-Ok"

"What...about da...steam?" the blush evident in her face as she leans towards Billy.

"Steamer Crystals!" he said pulling back, leaving a disgruntled Suzi there. "An invention from-GAH!"

So wrapped up in trying to tell her about the crystals ('_Seriously, he hardly knows a faux from the real thing!'_), that Suzi took matters into her own hands. Using her left hand, she went to grab Billy's crotch, causing him to buck and lean forward. Not wasting any time, Suzy caught Billy's open mouth with her own, greeting him with her tongue. Wasting no time, Billy used this moment to rid Suzy of her jacket, but another firm squeeze to his groin had him moaning into Suzi's mouth.

"W-wanna take th-this upstairs?" Billy said breathlessly but returned kissing her and battling her tongue for dominance. He gasped as Suzy took both her hands and yanked down on his trousers, exposing himself to her.

"Excited much?" she said huskily.

"What'cha think?" he groaned in pleasure, the thoughts of taking her upstairs was completely forgotten as Suzy kissed him again, oblivious that her hands gripped his harden manhood, stroking him slowly at first, "Uhnn...Su-Suzy wait-AH!" he bucked as Suzy quickened the speed of her hand on his member. She smiled as she listened to his cries of pleasures and watched him time his thrusts into her hands. She smiled even more as she bent over and licked his length, making his cries of pleasure reach a higher pitch. "_ISODORA!_" he shouted to his race's deity as she took his member into her mouth, all the while stroking him in the process.

She smirked inwardly as she bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue to slide around the head and shaft. Each time Suzy's mouth came down on his length, he would buck and beg for more. The more he begged, the more she gave him, giving him this sweet torture as she felt him pulsing.

With a few more firm strokes and licks, he released himself into her mouth, eagerly swallowing the precious reward.

"Holy Nord and Blizzaris..." Billy panted, propping up on his elbows, "W-what...wow...why did..._wow_..." Suzy smiled as she crawled her way up to kiss her lover, straddling his waist.

"Didn't know I had that effect on ya." she giggled.

"I like to know this effect!" he grabbed her by the waist and rolled over so he was on top. He kissed her on the lips again, distracting her as he fondled her breasts with his left hand, as he used his right hand to snake his way down between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, to finally resting on her womanhood.

Suzy's reaction was a blissful moan.

"I like that response." Billy chuckled as he ran his fingers over the soft skin of her opening. Moving his fingers up, he felt a small nub of flesh, in which he applied pressure to this very sensitive spot-causing Suzy bucked her hips forward, trying to get Billy to go faster. More emboldened, he slipped two fingers into her, probing and pumping every available crevice that he could come across.

Suzy moaned and cried, trying her hardest to buck as Billy continued pumping his fingers into her, adding a slight rotation to the mix, causing her to nearly scream in bliss and coating his fingers with her juices. Suzy growled in protest as Billy stopped his ministrations, but calmed down as Billy was face to face with her, placing his hands on either side of her and his now harden manhood pressing against her thighs.

"...R-ready?" his voice full of nervousness as he placed his stiffened member at her entrance.

"Yes, my love." as she wrapping her legs around his slender waist.

Billy gripped her hips and entered her, both of them moaning in pleasure, but in the back of his mind, he was slightly disappointed that she wasn't a virgin.

"I got a lot of work to do, don't I?" he smiled sarcastically as he started off slowly, letting out a blissful moan at this new wonderful sensation.

"Just shut up and fu-OH GODS!" she cried out as Billy quickened his thrusts as he lifted Suzi's bottom from the floor, "I-I take it back-OH GODS!"

She pulled him by the ears and brought his face towards her, devouring his mouth with hers as she yelled and moan, matching his steady thrusts at first, but only to fail as Billy moved harder and faster. With each thrust, Billy could feel Suzi tighten around him.

"Blessed Isodora! Oh GODS-BILLY!" Suzy screamed as she climaxed, her walls clenched tightly around Billy, sending him into a frenzy as he picked her bottom up again as he sped up his thrust, pounding into her hard and fast.

"SUZY!" he yelled as he thrusted one last time, entering her hard and deep as he emptied his seed into her.

Despite being drained of energy, Billy stayed where he was, gently lowering himself onto SuzY's body, gently caressing the sides of her hips while placing loving kisses on her cheeks, in which SuzYreturned back.

"Ya wanna go again?" she asked, using her hands to rub Billy's ears. A look of amazement was plastered on his face.

He chuckled, "Thought ya would be tired, eh?" he began to nuzzle her breasts.

"I got another round left in me-so lets go upstairs!"

From the darkest corner of the shower room, a pair of molten yellow eyes watched the two lovers cuddle for a few minutes-oblivious to the fact that they were being watched, by the time they got up, those eyes where gone.

End!

Me: Phew...this chapter took longer than I thought, but the problem was that I had it all in my head and planned out-only problem is that its hard to put on paper or the screen BUGGA!

Sora: Not to mention you having Demyx beat the living hell out of me!

_Pokes Stitch with a stick_

Stitch: OHANA!

Okies again, if this chapter does well, I may do another Suzi x Billy pairing again in the near future.

And a side note-I know most people don't like long chapters-but the next two or three chapters will be long-FIGHT SCENES!! (whoopee!) so I got a question for you readers: Only I know the answer, but hey, I like you to guess!

Q: What do you get when you pit the Storm Hawks against Dark Ace and the Talons against Bounty Hunters against Serial Killers?


	7. Chapter 6: The Hunt for the Condor

Disclaimer: Don't own the Storm Hawks, they belong to Nerd Corp

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Storm Hawks, Billy and Mandy-you'll see the reference.

Oopsies, forgot to mention how old the crew is: Phobie is 16 and Chessie is 11.

As for the ages of the others Piper and Stork turn a year older in the up coming chapters (Piper is 15 and Stork is 21) as for the rest, I guess Aerrow (Now 15) and Finn (now 16) and Junko (now 17) about half a month after the episode of "Dude, Where's my Condor?"

Again, I'll redo this when the correct ages come out whenever newer episodes come out.

So far, the other guys just had their birthdays-except for Piper and Stork.

Aerrow: We just didn't tell the other guys. Too much of a hassle-I think Stork is rubbin' off on me-'Why celebrate a day that you age closer to death?'

Stork: I never said that. Why would I be afraid of birthdays?

Me: He thinks that the icing of the cake can cause insert silly random disease here

Finn: Not really, Blaster got lazy.

Me: Kind of my fault, I meant to mention Phobie and Chessie's age in chapter 1.

Piper: And how is it that all the other Characters know who Stork is?

Me: ….. _Pokes Stitch with a Stick_ Just be patient…

Characters that I do own:

**Warbird**, an armored-clad bounty hunter

** Scorch**, a magma imp.

** Mamba**, the serial killer from the Rewards Chapter.

** Mama,** Mother Raptor to Repton, Hoerk, Luegay, and Sptiz.

** Malice, Eve, and, Vile**

I gave the falcon a name-the one that pestered Stork in "Calling All Domos."

As for languages, I am not sure, so I made up some Raptor words…

And also, Malice switched bodies again!

And also, Storm Hawks aren't in this chapter-oops again!

* * *

**The Hunt for the Condor**

**Somewhere on Vapos**

"My sorrows for this unwelcoming morning hour, you of the lordship-majesty-mayor…sir, but I come with questions that desire answers of the greatest of needs." Said a small, ashen creature.

It was a small creature, no bigger than three feet tall and resembling that of a furless Blizzarian with overly large ears and a blood red jewel in the center of his head. It wore nothing but a pale loincloth and a small collar around its skinny neck.

"Heh, I shall be of assistance as much as I can…besides, I was already up." King Agar said with a smile as he looked down on the small creature. "How can my wisdom be of assistance?"

"As much of you know or can, how you seen this man?" the creature spoke with eagerness as he held up a flier to give to the aged King. "This man, creature, or otherwise being, known as a Merb, is a wanted criminal, a mass murderer and rapist of many women-

Several members of the court exchanged worried looks and began to mutter to one another as the creature passed out several more fliers.

"I apologize most humbilitory to everyone in the court, but I, along with a group of bounty hunters," _more like A bounty hunter dictator_ "have been hunting, tracking, and seeking this manical and lustful villain for years and we wished to put an end to his reign." _Bleh, all this royal stuffy talk is hurting my mouth-my tongue is gettin' tired!_

Agar began stroking his beard with a wrinkled hand, "A Merb you say?"

The creature nodded, "Yes, a most hated Merb that goes by the alias of Mamba." _Make it stop with the niceness. Thank goodness I don't have to rhyme._

"I am sorry, young one, but I have not heard of this Mamba," The creature's ears drooped, "but there is another Merb that I have seen before. Last I saw of this young man was when he ventured with our Great Domo to restore our Terra from sickness. I believe that this young man's name was Stroke…"

A young woman, who was to the left of Agar, whispered something into his ear as a sky blue falcon landed on his shoulder.

"My apologies…I mispronounced his name. His name is Stork."

"Stork, eh?" _That name sounds familiar…_ "Any ideas on where I can find and locate this man or do I need to contact the Gomo-"

"Domo" said a chorus of people.

"_Right_…or does he magically appear if there is trouble?" the creature had an air of mischief in his smile as his grey eyes watched the falcon fly away.

"Do not worry, I have already sent Peragrin with a letter." The old man smiled.

"….Well, there goes my day." The creature grumbled. "Thank you your lordship of Vapos."

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Agar asked.

"….I think…" the creature said, folding his arms across his chest while tapping his two-toed foot on the marbled floor. "Ah! Again if you have seen anything…(_"Tarzan yell" AHH!)_ erm….have you seen a creature made entirely of shadow?" _Now what did the runt do?_

"Alas," Agar stated, "I have not seen a creature you speak of," he smiled, a crooked grin forming on his old face, "but I shall leave you to your important matters." And with that, he pointed to the entrance of the throne room.

The creature turned around and frowned.

Of the commotion he heard a few minutes ago, he now took in the sight. Floating a few feet off the ground, with only his tail dragging on the ground, was the skinniest Raptor anyone had ever seen. This raptor had his arms crossed, he wasn't even struggling to get a massive beak, that somehow latched onto his entire head, off of him as a young, feathery bird flew around the room smacking into nearby objects.

"Mwuna fhed if oofg meh?" came the muffled question.

"Holy farts-a-Pootin'! Of all the phoenix's that are linked to the many phoenix crystals, I get the _ONLY_ crystal that has a wannabe superchicken!" he managed to say in one breath. "You no eat good faith payment!"

* * *

**Somewhere above Bogaton**

"AHH, please-fo-for the last time, **RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT**!" screamed a female Raptor who hung upside down, staring at the faraway ground nearly several miles underneath her. Her body is slightly built as she was wearing an attire that resembled what the Ruler-namely Repton-wore, but without the spikes, yet she wore a chest plate, unlike the ruler.

There was a bemused chuckle from above as the female Raptor looked up. Holding her left leg was a massive being. This old raptor had seen a few wallops in her life, but never had she seen one that was… _mechanical…_ completely black and close to being fifteen feet tall!

"Heh…" a smile seemed to etch itself on the mechanical face, "Sure."

The mechanical Wallop slightly loosened its grip on the female's ankle.

"NO-_GWAW!_-NO!"

"I thought you wanted to let me go?"

"J-just let me down-"

The Wallop smiled once more, "OK" and began to feign letting go of the Raptor's ankle.

"AHHH-**THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!** I swear, when I am free, I'll bite your nut-"

"Making threats already, eh? So are you gonna talk, or-" The Wallop jerked his hand.

"_GWA-YO_! Wh-what do y-y-y-you want-" her eyes began to water and not to mention dizzy from the rush of blood to her head.

The Wallop smiled with a malignant desire, "Your son, Repton." He said in a growl.

"I don't know where that boy is-" she started, but a deafening growl grew louder.

"Are you sure?" and with that, the Wallop took the attitude of a school bully, grabbing the other Raptor's ankle and shaking her. "Wanna try that again?"

"Your asking for it buster-" another hard shake, "CYCLONIA!"

"Hmpf," the Wallop snorted, "Old news-_SO EXCITING!_ There isn't enough gold in Atmos to bring her in alive-What else?"

"Don't know-I SWEAR!" the old raptor screamed as the Wallop began to shake her again, but stopped. The Raptor felt one hand leave her right ankle and she looked up, she saw something lodged into the Wallop's thick neck.

_A boomerang?_

"If I had flesh, that would've hurt." The Wallop took out the boomerang with his thumb and index finger.

"You'll regret messing with my family." Snarled a large raptor.

"Da-LET MAMA GO!" said a pudgy Raptor, holding up a short, saw-toothed, double-edged blade near the Wallop's left temple.

The Wallop smiled again.

"Don't you dar-" began the old Raptor.

"OK." With that said, the Wallop promptly let go of the Raptor's ankle. "Oops."

"MAMA!" the three Raptors screamed.

With the Raptors distracted, and with amazing speed, the Wallop turned around and knocked the bone sword out of the fat Raptor's hand, all the while producing a large ring covered in razor sharp crystals, and bringing it down on the Raptor's ride.

As soon as the fat Raptor felt his ride shift underneath him, the Wallop turned his attention to the tallest Raptor. A swift uppercut in the jaw sent him flying from his ride as the fat Raptor's ride fell apart, sending him plummeting towards ground.

The Raptor who had thrown the boomerang, reacted quickly when he saw his overweight brother lose his sword, but as he steered his Bone Wing to engage the Wallop, his taller brother was already falling towards the cloud line.

_He's too fast!_ Was all the Raptor thought as his ride was now spiraling towards the Surface of Bogaton. _And I failed mother-I wasn't strong enough!_

* * *

She screamed as the ground rushed towards her, the wind whipping her face.

_That's it, I'm dead!_

She could have sworn she saw other Raptors come out of their huts, trying to figure out what the commotion was about.

She wanted to pray, but she doesn't think she has the time as the ground comes closer and closer.

Mama Raptor closed her eyes. Expecting her death.

The wind stinging her face stops.

She stops falling.

…_.I'm dead…at least it was quick…._

**WHAM**

**CRUNCH**

**tinkle tinkle tinkle**

**THUD**

"I know that had to hurt." Came an expressionless voice.

Mama Raptor opened her eyes, and shrieked a little. Her snout was just mere inches from the hard dirt.

And yet, she was hanging upside down, by her ankle, _again._

"This is still no way to treat a lady!"

"**INTRUDER!" **shouted a Raptor, followed by the wail of a horn.

The fat Raptor got up from the ground, "What do we do Boss?"

Repton snarled, "Let the old Raptor-"

"You are so in for it _boy_!" Mama Raptor snarled at her three sons…Three? "Where is Spitz?" she barked towards Repton.

Repton and the others gave each other worried looks, not caring that more Raptors armed with bone swords and lances came to their aid.

"Spitz?" commented the Wallop, "Oh, the worthless runt of your pathetic litter, the one that should have a weight tied to his neck and tossed into a lake to drown?" The Wallop laughed, "I wouldn't worry ab-"

"You son of a bitch, he is not worthless!" screamed Luegay, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Well, your older brother thought so. I thought he would fight till his last breath to save his dear brother, but he just left him. I applaud you!" The Wallop sneered and started to clap mockingly at Repton. Mama Raptor fell to the ground, but before she could move, the Wallop put firm foot hold on her tail.

"Where is he?" Repton spoke calmly, noticing that some of the other Raptors where edging closer to the Wallop

"He's safe…unless Scorch decides to have roasted lizard for breakfast…but other than that, he's just collateral baggage."

"Just…" Repton sighed in defeat, "what do you want from me?" _Hang on Spitz._

The Wallop held up his hand, showing three fingers, "Three things."

"And?"

"First question: I have reason to believe that you were given a mission by the ruler of Terra Helben."

"Hell…ben?" questioned Hoerk.

"Cyclonia…" whispered a few Raptors. One bold Raptor edged even closer to the back of the Wallop.

"What of it?"

"Answer me or I'll have a new trophy on my wall." The Wallop took out the same razor ring and held it to Mama Raptor's neck.

"YES, YES, we were given a mission!" He noticed the Raptor edging closer still.

"Go on."

"Let her go first and I'll answer your questions!"

"Uh…no." The Wallop's shoulders moved again, but it was so sudden that no one saw it and now he was holding Mama Raptor by the neck. The Raptor behind the Wallop had look of utter terror. He stood there for a second as blood crept on his face in a diagonal angle from left to right.

That's when half of the raptor's face slid off with a sickening plop as the rest of his body fell in different directions. His innards spilling in different directions.

"TALISK!!" screamed several Raptors.

"That was a warning. Your worth some money, either _alive or dead_. Now drop your weapons…and prostrate yourself before me."

"WHAT!?"

"Have it your way then." The Wallop moved again, but still remained in his place. This time, the Wallop held up his free hand-which was holding a severed Raptor head.

"SHIT! He killed Flem!" screamed one Raptor.

"Really now, I can keep this up _ALL_ day." The Wallop said in a rather bored tone, while crushing the severed head into a bloody pulp in his massive hand, sending blood, brain matter and bits of skull fragments dribbling down his hand and onto the ground.

"O-Ok…" the ruler stuttered and finally kneeling to the Wallop. "Cy-Cyclonis, hired a guy…said he wanted us to go to Coliseo!" The Raptor's slumped shoulders started shaking. "Tha-that's all I know, I swear!"

"When do you meet this informant?"

"Tomorrow-We meet tomorrow-and no-I don't know who or what this informant looks like!"

"A name?"

"All I know is that the guy's name is Grineshaw!" Repton looked up. Rage and murder evident in his eyes. "Are you done?" he spat. The Wallop furrowed his mechanical brows together and a pained grunt echoed from Mama Raptor-the Wallop's grip on her neck tightened.

"Mind your tone, unless you want your mother given back to you in pieces."

"Yes…"

"Yes 'Master'." The Wallop said in a sadistic tone.

Repton snorted in anger. "I see, then what else should-"

"Yes Master, I will mind my tone." Repton managed to say in-between choked breaths.

"Good. Now second question: Have you heard or seen a Merb named Mamba?" The Wallop held out a device that unfurled, showing a picture of Mamba.

Repton looked up, looking at the Picture, "No…master…I haven't heard of this toad before…"

Luegay and Hoerk looked at the picture, "He looks like that toad that hangs with those Storm Hawks."

The Wallop, for the first time, was shocked, so shocked that he let go of Mama Raptor and went to the two Raptors, but mainly grabbing Luegay.

"Right then...Tell me more-" The Wallop began, but Repton, seizing this opened opportunity, lunged at the Wallop, along with a few other Raptors.

"You WILL regret coming here, Bounty Hunter!" Repton snarled as he grabbed the Wallop in a headlock as the other Raptors tackled the body, holding down his legs and arms.

The Wallop sighed, not really fazed as Repton tried to sink his fangs into his neck, "I'll go easy on you-just this once."

If there was a way to describe how the Wallop moved, it would have been laughable.

Laughable in saying in he just _vanished…_Laughable in how the Raptors and Repton who had the Wallop in a 'Lizard pile' all fell on top of each other.

"_**Hisa **__**Socarey**_**?!"** exclaimed one Raptor, who appeared to be the one being squished by the others.

"Grrr-_Krulant _vanished!!"

"Just SHUT UP and stand firm!" came the muffled yell of Repton.

Hoerk spoke up, fear evident in his words, "The…Wallop isn't here...Repton…"

"Well, where is he?" Repton's eyes poked through the mass of tangled bodies.

He nervously pointed upwards, "Up…there….and he has Luegay!"

Repton broke through the pile of bodies that was on him as he looked towards the sky in finding his brother.

He found the Wallop in his ride, with a scared Luegay sitting in the back of what looked like a custom made trike.

"I will return your fat brother to you once I find the Storm Hawks. As for your other brother…well, here is my demand. Meet me on Coliseo after meeting your informant. Once there, sign up in the tournament that they are holding.

"And if I win, Spitz will be returned?" Repton asked, "Right?"

"And much more…"

"And if he loses?" Mama Raptor spoke up.

"Hmm…Then I guess I get a new toy. I do get lonely at nights." The Wallop began to laugh at his joke as he kicked his skimmer into gear and flew off, with his laughter still ringing in the air.

* * *

**Somewhere in the skies**

"Farts-a-pootin'….this is why I hate working with her." The small creature said as he dislodged the phoenix from the Raptor's head for the fifteenth time. "Whatever you do, just don't say anything unless you are asked."

Spitz just nodded. Albeit, that's all he could do as considering he was gagged and hogtied at the moment.

"Scorch, report." Crackled a deep voice on his skimmer's intercom.

_Shove it up your ass, bitch…_ "Well, got a lead on a Merb, name Stork, but no leads on Mamba, In all honesty, I really don't think the Merb would be here, I mean in my opinion. Wouldn't mind back there again, it's got a homey feel to it!"

"I really didn't ask for your opinion, in fact, the only opinions that you should listen too are mine and mine only. Now, return."

"Shove it up your ass, Warbird-I had it with-AUGH!" Scorch's body convulsed as electricity ran across his small body. "By the fury of Guyvld!" he screamed, "when I find away to get out of this collar-YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" the creature shrieked again as the electric current flowed more strongly through his body.

To Spitz's horror, he saw the small creature burst into flames, screaming not because of the furnace his body was going through, but because of the shock collar.

"I can, I will, and I own you. Don't forget that. Now, return to Der-Verange for further briefing and your punishment. We have two Merbs to find now."

"I…I'm on my way." Scorch said sadly, the flames surrounding his body dieing away. "You know," he began as he looked back at the gagged Raptor, "You really are lucky. I think Warbird's fond of you." _Man, if Heron was still alive, Warbird would still listen to him…_

"**SQUAWK!**-_pppffurt_-"MMmpHHFhhph!"

"Ah, farts-a-pootin! Phinny, let go of the Raptor's head! _Man, I should never have ventured past the Bluff of the Sirens..._

* * *

**Meanwhile-Somewhere over a Rainbow (**_Seriously_)

Mamba gave a disgustful snort as he looked out the window of the bridge of the Dreadnaught. "Where the fuck are we at? The Terra of Unicorns and Rainbows? Too much colors and it's making me wanna puke."

A heavy-set cyclonian pilot chuckled, "Some Terra called Rebinvale. And yeah…too much color. Suppose to be the home of somethin' or another…but I believe we're just passing through." The pilot took a sip from a mug. "Ah, good joe…but is your attire necessary?"

The pilot eyed the Merb, who was only clad in short boxers. Mamba had a lanky appearance and his ghost-like body was riddled with scars, mainly on his chest and his right arm. His entire left arm was a mechanical prosthetic. Apparently, hygiene wasn't in his description as well, a small odor crept from his long, black matted hair and his fingers and toes sported some very ragged and sharp looking nails.

_Must refrain killing or go splat_ "If ya got a problem, look the other way." Mamba snarled.

Mamba could see a vein throbbing on the man's forehead, "Kinda hard to do when your in my line of vision."

Mamba mumbled an unheard threat and removed himself from the bridge. "That's the first." He said to himself as he continued his trek through the corridor. "Fuck," he said aloud, "where is Broog? It's almost time to leave…"

"Broogs iss in the kitchens." Crin-Shaw said, making Mamba jump.

Mamba stared wide-eyed at the crimson sky monkey, "Thanks for the heart attack…great, where is the kitchen..now I am starved.

"No times to eat now…Master would likes to see you now. Says that he has another reward for yous."

**CRANG-CLACK-CRASH-"**_**YEEEEAARGH**_**! **_**HEAD HURTS**_**!**_"_

"Uhhh…what the hell was that?

"That would bes the reward…she screams louds doesn't shes?" Crin-Shaw didn't seem too terrified of the screams of agony that traversed through the corridors, finally stopping at a lift. Yet it did bring out several Talons out of their rooms to find out what the noise was about. "Third level and that's we'res we go."

"Holy Wallopian turdfucker-that is some lung capacity!" Mamba swore even louder as the screams seem to gain a higher pitch, especially inside the lift. "Shi-it man," he groaned as he grabbed his ear, "what the hell? Some sort of amplifier?"

"Screechers, theys are sound crystals. Depending on hows you use them, they can scramble transmission frequencies or be able to whatever…" Crin-Shaw smiled as the lift came to a stop. "Yous can let go nows, she stopped screaming."

"Do I have to take her with me?" Then he stopped as he realize that Crin-Shaw was talking about crystals, "She's the one that can create crystals right?" he looked at Crin-Shaw as he kept looking forward, making a right turn.

"Yes…("…Insane! Unstable!...") and it seems we have guests." Mamba jerked his head towards the commotion of two Talons, one man, with spiky black hair. On his left arm was what appeared to be a hydraulic pump. The other Talon was a petite woman with violent red hair, and was argueing with a underweight and under-muscled Wallop. Behind the Wallop was a crouched figure of a nude girl, who was holding her head with her hands and her appearance was constantly changing. Next to her was Vile, in his "cute and cuddly, but so ready to kill you form."

"Harpy, if you don't stop now-" began the Wallop.

The female Talon, raised her voice at the Wallop, ignoring the fact that he interrupted her, "Master Cyclonis will not stand for this-Malice's projects are too unstable!"

"H-h-head…h-h-h-hurts…." Cried the girl, who was now in a fetal position.

"I assured Cyclonis will have her weapons in a more than perfect state, as with all children…they tend to be going through…phases."

"Hey Doc man, what, no use of steriods?" Mamba shouted as he got closer to the Talons, mainly towards the female Talon. "Hey bitch, wanna have fun tonight?"

"Despicable, foul, retched, unworthy beast!" the female Talon snarled at Mamba as she brought her left knee into Mamba's groin, yet with quick reflexes, he sidestepped her and pinned her arms together. "I demand you to let me go this instant!" Mamba snickered as he bent forward and sniffed the woman's hair. "What are you waiting for Dark Ace, pretty please?"

"Eh? Dark Ace?" Mamba let his hold go of the female Talon and turning to see the man known as Dark Ace. "As in Dark Ace-The Dark Ace? The Dark Ace that never lost a sky duel and was responsible for the deaths of the original Storm Hawks? Sah-WEET."

"A fan aren't you?"

"Nah, I thought you'd be bigger. I mean, (hehehehe) I have a good foot and a half over you, and now I hear that you serve a little girl who's way in over her head-plus that you get your ass and balls handed to you by kids still in their diapers!" Mamba broke in hysterical laughter, seeing Dark Ace's face turn red, just like his eyes. "I have to say, you really are over the hill. Good thing I'll be the one to take down the Storm Hawks, I mean your nothing but a has been, its time for a real man to kill the Storm Hawks-AUGH!"

Mamba didn't see the death grip on his throat as Dark Ace brought him to his level, his crimson eyes staring at Mamba's pale orange eyes. Dark Ace's murderous stare was met by Mamba's relaxed vision.

"Ohh, scare tactics in the mood we are in? Please, I took on much tougher opponents than the likes of you monkeys." Mamba sneered as the grip around his throat tightened, "I mean, I still have the head of Heron Gulliwing.

"Now now, Mamba, Ace, Ravess, lets watch our manners-and nice going killing the Bounty Hunter." Malice said slyly as he looked down on Eve, who constantly rocked back and forth, with her head in her hands.

"Hurts….head hurts, make it stop-make them stop fighting…."

"Please, everyone knows that Merbs can't fight." Dark Ace and Ravess said together, all the while Dark Ace's grip on Mamba's throat tightened again.

Mamba rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll-" He held his left mechanical hand up, or rather, a large retractable blade, "show you!" he smiled sadistically as he gave a small cut to Dark Ace's arm, which took him by surprise.

"No…stop the hurt…hurts so much…" Mamba heard Eve mumbling, which he thought was rather awkward. Yet his attention was directed to the Dark Ace as he had his sword out, threatening to eviscerate the Merb in front of him.

Blows where exchanged as metal met metal, sending sparks flying in different directions. Eve's plight still went unnoticed.

"Aerrow is mine and mine alone-I will be the one to kill him, and I will not let anyone stand in my way!" Dark Ace yelled.

"Ooh, big man has a crush!" Mamba sneered at the older man, "Old man gets a boner whenever he's around the younger boys." Mamba laughed again as he continued to match blow for blow with the Talon Commander, "….your not a pedophile are you?"

"STOP!" Eve finally stood up, still clutching her head, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She began to scream, her body glowing a errie lavender and the energy she was emitting was so strong, that the entire corridor shook.

Before Mamba and Dark Ace could stop their fight, the area that they were in suddenly exploded with a blinding blue flash, followed by countless of blue striker crystals.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

I know-I dislike Billy and Mandy but I couldn't stop laughing at the episode where Billy had a Phoenix latched onto his head.

**Terminology and Pronunciations:**

_**Hisa Socarey**_—What Happened?

_**Krulan**__**t **_—Thickneck; meant to be a racial slur for the Wallops.

_**Guyvld**_— "Guy-Veld" A fire demon that was said to be the first child of the Imps.

_**Der-Verange**_— "Dare-Ve-range" A stolen Cyclonian carrier that is remodled and belongs to Warbird.

_**Screech Crystals**_— Often known as Screechers. Crystals that emit high pitch frequency noises that can either jam transmission signals or to incapcitate others.

When Mamba calls Dark Ace a monkey, he was using it as a racial slur.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hunt for the Condor pt 2

The Hunt for the Condor-part 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Storm Hawks or CTCD.

* * *

**The Hunt for the Condor-part 2: Their Shall Be Screams**

**Somewhere within the halls of the Dreadnaught**

"**STOP!**" Eve finally stood up, still clutching her head, screaming, "**STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!**" She began to scream even louder as her body started to glow an errie lavender and the energy she was emitting was so strong, that the entire corridor shook.

Before Mamba and Dark Ace could stop their fight, the area that they were in suddenly exploded with a blinding blue flash, followed by a hail-storm of blue striker crystals.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Der-Verange**

Elsewhere, the power emitted by Eve did not go unnoticed as an alarm blared throughout the entire ship. Running towards a column located in the middle of the bridge, with many sized monitors and screen's, was another creature clad in black armor.

"Alistair-Alistair! Are you on-line?" the creature's voice sounded female, but it wore a helmet that covered its face, muffling its voice.

"What is it now, you twit? I was finally relaxing, when-"

"Alistair, not now please-I need the XYZ coordinates of where to locate that massive energy ripple!" The creature paused, "Uh…Since Scorch isn't here, how the hell do I work you?"

"Ok…" it sighed. _Man, we need to downgrade this rust bucket…_ the creature thought. "Just press any button."

"Um…kay…like what?"

"Press the keys, CTRL, ALT, and DELETE." The creature did as the computer, Alistair informed, yet when the three buttons were pressed at once, everything went black. "Nice job, twit, you shut down all power to the ship."

"ALISTAIR!" the creature shouted.

"Ok-Ok, power is back on. Now, press the button that looks like a little doggy."

"Wait a minute, I've seen this before, a purple dog gets pranked!"

"Ok, Ok…your such a bitch…Massive power surge detected in X-Axis: 129.5 Y-Axis: 285.21 Z-Axis: 3400.45"

"Finally…Warbird, are you there? I think I might have located the whereabouts of Malice."

"Congradulations. But we have other matters to attend to. Find the timepulse code for the Condor."

_The Condor? Isn't Stork the pilot for that ship? _"Right, Alistair."

"Right then. Timepulse code for the Condor is 19827657289478274673892837538473674365738756438…are all those codes THAT long?"

"Got it Warbird….Condor's last know location is…Terra Nord, and they're still there!"

"Good, head to that location. Forget Malice for now. It's time we pay our previous pilot a little visit."

"Rodger." The Bounty Hunter said. "Great…that's four hours away? What can we do during that time?"

"Dunno, but would you like to play a game?" Alistair asked.

"Sure, as long as it isn't war-games." The creature sighed, "I still haven't recovered from the aspect that Scorch wiped out a Terra with only his…_Nuke of Farts…_It's the sole REASON why Warbird doesn't allow any type of beans **OR** chili on the ship!"

* * *

**Back on the Dreadnaught**

"Hmm. Where's Daemon with that headache medicine?" Malice began as well as ponder as he roughly pulled out a blue striker crystal that was firmly lodged into his left temple. In fact, his entire left side of his face, neck, arms, and leg was completely embedded with blue striker crystals.

Not to mention that half of the corridor that he, the two Talons, the Merb, and the Spiny Sloth, where in, was filled with blue crystals.

Eve was completely unscathed-but just a few seconds ago, her body literally burst from the seams as the deadly projectiles were jettisoned out from her body.

"Rawr raawr rawr rawl grr…" said a very pissed off Vile. Vile was still in his small form, and he too faced the wraths of the crystal storm. Vile spat out several crystals and yanked out several more crystals, two embedded in his forehead and one that impaled his chest.

"Ok, next time we near the Black Gorge again, I'll drop you off there. I'm sure that meat eating plant is wanting to go for round two." Malice sighed as he started to dust off his arm. "Since when did you summon the shield, Mamba?"

A little to the left of Malice was a large metallic shield. Behind it was Mamba. "Since I lost my left arm, to that fucking Merb, Stork. I would've finished him off if it wasn't for losing so much blood and Heron chasing after me….That chromium crystal that you gave me years ago works wonders."

Mamba turned around. "Hey beautiful, you alright?" Lying behind him, with her arms over her head, was Ravess.

"Ugh…do you bathe?" Ravess moaned disgustedly as she stood up, dusting herself off from the filthy floor, "Salem, you OK?"

"I…don't wanna feed grandma bacon…" Dark Ace said in a dizzy daze. Mamba, having lost sight of Ace before Eve literally exploded, finally spotted Ace and began to laugh.

Apparently, Dark Ace had tried to perform a back-flip and tried to twist his body at the same time, yet somehow ended up like some sort of cartoon cat glued to the wall with pointy crystals outlining his body-with one crystal very, _very_ close to his crotch.

Apparently, one crystal was firmly lodge into his posterior as well.

"That's gonna be tender for awhile." _Exit stage…er…right?_ Mamba thought to himself as he quickly left for the Dreadnaught's hanger.

"If your headed for the hanger bay, everything is ready for you."

Mamba smiled. Finally, he can get out of here and away from that Talon. "Thanks Malice!"

As he reached the lift, he could hear Ravess talking.

"…Gonna hurt Salem."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Who knew the Dark Ace screamed like a little girl? _Mamba smirked, but then frowned. He suddenly winced when he realized that his right fist connected to the lift's wall, causing a dent. "Fuck you Heron…you denied me the pleasure of hearing you scream…" he said to himself, _WHY!?_ He screamed into his head.

_Severe and savage beatings with my fists and blunt objects-bats, chains, planks…_

_Bondage-I chained him…no gag…I wanted him to beg for death, even when I beat him…_

_Rape-Odd for me to do that to a man, but I soooo found it exotic…_

_Torture-electrocutions, strangulations, dismemberment…_

_All this, even after cutting off his arms and legs at the end and cauterizing the wounds, and still…NO SCREAMS…how? A week…A week I tried to break him, make him beg for death…A WEEK!_

* * *

**OOOO-FLASHBACK-OOOO**

'_I…win.' _Heron said in a raspy voice. Despite the Merb's condition, a sadistic smile formed on his broken and bloody muzzle. _"One week…no screams…Breaker broken, broken braker….breaking brakes braking breaks."_

'_Damn you, FUCKIN' DAMN YOU-SCREAM! YOUR SUPPOSE TO FUCKING SCREAM! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING BEG!'_

'_You'll never…hear a peep from…me…this is too easy…sooner or later…you'll…you'll get nothing…Even Stork will best you…'_ The Merb chuckled weakly, coughing up blood in the process.

'_Stork? STORK-I had the pleasure of dumping his carcass into the wastelands a few months ago-'_

Heron smiled.

'_So…where's his head? I followed your spree…you take the heads of your victims, and put them…on display…_' The dying Merb glanced and pointed a bloody and bandaged stump, that used to be his right arm, behind Mamba as he looked at a large display. On that display were numerous heads, many female and a few men. _'Still have feelings for him don't you?'_ Heron's chuckle began to pick up again, blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

'_SHUT UP!_' Mamba yelled, bringing a fist across the Merb's temple, yet the chuckling continued. Mamba continued punching Heron across the face, all the while screaming at Heron to shut up.

'_I see…even after he…spared your life, you still have…feelings for him…even after he cut off your left arm, you still have feelings…even after…killing Ibis…you couldn't bring yourself…to kill Stork…the only one you ever loved…even me…you can't bring yourself…to kill me…'_

Mamba screamed with rage_, 'It's NOT TRUE!-SHUT UP! HE-I WAS SEVENTEEN, HE WAS THIRTEEN!'_

'_And you were still in love with him back then…perhaps jealous of me being with-"_

Mamba scowled as he brought a bloodied dagger to Heron's throat, '_SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!' _He lowered the dagger to Heron's stomach

'_I-I see now…I stole the kiss that should have been yours-the kiss to the cheek as Ibis had her hands on him…'_

Mamba screamed at Heron, a scream filled with primitive rage as he sliced open Heron's stomach, his intestines snaking their way onto the floor. Mamba looked up, eyes full of lusty greed; waiting, wanting, and expecting Heron to cry out.

But he didn't. No blood curdling scream. No undiluted look of terror. Just a sneer on his bloodied and broken muzzle.

'_Breaker broken-broken breaker; breaking breakers-braking breaks.'_

* * *

**OOOO-FLASHBACK-OOOO**

"GAH…" So preoccupied was Mamba that he failed to register that the voice belonged to Broog. Broog was surprised to see Mamba disturbed and to not acknowledge

"Erm, sorry Broog…? What?" Mamba noticed that Broog was watching him.

Broog smiled, his mouth full of something edible, "S' matter? Last week buggin' ya?"

Mamba looked astonished by the news, "How-"

Broog gave a weak smile, "I just know…that stick guy didn't give the gift of a scream. Don' worry, you'll get some screams on this mission."

Mamba laughed. A laugh filled with determination. "Oh, there will be screams on this mission-I Shall. Hear. Screams. This. Time."

* * *

**NOTES:**

Ok, I think some of those crystals were actually tranquilizers that hit Ace one too many times. (As I was writing this, Peter from Family Guy said those exact words, but added "In the Shower" after getting pegged by a tranq nearly a dozen times. I busted out with laughter as I heard that….technically, I don't like to watch that show either. (Sigh) Nothing really good comes on at night anymore-maybe a few good episodes of Robot Chicken and ATHF

Other note-That is the actual timepulse code for the Condor.

As for Heron, I have no idea why he was singing as he was being tortured-it just popped into my head…

There is a reason that you don't give any beans-especially baked beans or chili, to a fire Imp. Flaming Power Poots….

As for Dark Ace's being named Salem, I kind of think it's a cool name, but I'll have to refrain from using the last name Saberhagen.

Chromium Crystals-crystals that can convert any object, whether machine or living, into a indestrucible metal form until contact is lost.

Ok…I need some opinions from the viewers-Who should I pair Dark Ace too-besides Piper and or Aerrow…I really am thinking about Ravess…lemme know what you think (just be sure to read my profile too if you think most of the pairings I have listed are cool, I need feedback! All critiques are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 8: The Hunt for the Condor pt 3

**Disclaimer-Don't own Storm Hawks**

**Couple of notes: This chapter is a big 'un!**

I made up some more stuff about Stork, Ibis, and June Hawfroot-so some history on these three former love birds. Plus a look back on Phobie's and Chessie's past.

Scorch can understand Sona's language (she is not wearing a vocal translator)

"(_"BLAH BLAH"_)"-Basically someone is talking while another person is talking at the same time.

Ok, I know many of you viewers and readers are wondering if its Day 3 already, but in reality-It's still Day 2…

So I hope this helps-

**RECAP:** For Chapter 6, it's 1:30 in the morning, and several hours pass-1) Mamba gets a mission from Malice, 2) Stork reveals his problem to Suzi and Finn and 3) Suzi and Billy go at it in the shower…and in the bedroom. (Plays music _The Bad Touch)_

In chapter 7, when Scorch talks to Agar, it's around 7 a.m-ish and ending around 8 a.m-ish when Mamba heads to the hanger in Chapter 8.

So all in all, the Storm Hawks have yet to get their day started. (Suzi and the Zeros are currently helping Chessie and Phobie move more stuff into the Condor)

As for the other Bounty Hunter in Chapter 8-It's Sona, the sky monkey, talking to Warbird and Alistair.

If I had combined all 3 chapters together, even I would be confused-and making confused readers kinda leads to a manhunt for the writer.

_Angry people knock on the front door…­_EEK…

Ok, one more note-Thanks to claireXstork and PKBitchGirl1 for the reviews and wanting to know more about Stork's predicament-basically Stork being in Mark is a parody of Ehlonna Bloodstorm-Repton being in Season (in which it last 3 weeks (I think, since Master's Orders isn't around anymore) basically, Repton just wanted a place to hide during his Season, but things got out of hand when he is summoned by Master Cyclonis-sort of similar to Stork and Piper in Chapter 6, but Stork caught himself in time…

_chainsaw roars to life and is chased by Ehlonna and the Darling Pet cast_

But, Stork's 'Mark' season is called, by many Merbs, as Twilight Sunset (or Sunrise, depending on that time a Merbling was born)

OK, more notes at the end of this chapter-except this is gonna be a long chapter with the occasional or more flashbacks

_Is run over by the Condor_

Stork: Just get on with it you bloody git!

* * *

**The Hunt for the Condor part 3: History Course or Collision Course?**

**Somewhere inside Der-Verange**

"Oi..." said Scorch as he tailed behind Sona, a small, white and black female sky monkey, who made her way to the living quarters, "Wha' we doin'?" he was nervous, and nervous he should be. Ever since his 'contract' with Warbird, he had somewhat 'free' roam of the Verange, but never the living quarters-and his nervousness was due to him being in the vicinity of the living quarters.

Which housed Warbird's and Heron's possessions.

Scorch's skin started to glow a dull amber, "OI, we ain't to be here!"

Sona snorted, "Relax would ya, besides-I live in these quarters too!"

"Sin' when?" Scorch stopped in his tracks, looking at all the doors. One was labeled 'Heron'

The door opposite of that had a worn label, hardly readable, but Scorch could make out an '_S-T-O-'_

"Since Heron and Warbird found me."

"So wha' now?" Scorch asked, now looking Sona in the eyes, "'Eron's dead, me thinks'...been gon' for at lease two weeks-"

"Three weeks..." she sighed. "That stupid fallout of their stupid sexual relationship started three stupid weeks ago..." Sona heaved another sigh as she typed in a passcode to Heron's room. A small beep sounded but nothing happened.

"Ehh...does this hav' ta do abo' 'Eron's little army?" Scorch raised a bony brow in confusion, more about the question he asked rather than Sona pounding on the door, "But dat was abo' several 'ears ago."

Sona growled as she retyped the passcode again, "Yes...yes, Heron couldn't get Warbird pregnant-"

"Agin-cross species procreation don' work-I tried tellin' them that-it's all abo' the Rycess Stone-"

"You know what-I'm tired of hearing that crap! They're just legends-such as another land-a _con-tan-ant_(1) that exist beyond or going through the Great Expanse-" another beep. "Your not a fabled creature-there is bound to be more of your species." more typing and a frustrated growl a second later, "And ANYONE female can get pregnant by a male-they aren't just...in the right position."

Scorch sighed, his skin turning ashen now.

"olright...that's jus' your openin-but you can bea that way, just too scared to know what's really out there. 'Bound to be?' Is that a comment directed towards me or yourself-seeing 'ow we-or-you 'aven't seen another sky monkey like yourself? An lasly, tell me, 'ow can 'Eron get three of 'is species-those three Merbs, pregnant, and not get a Wallop, an Arachian, a Blizzardian, and a _who-man whooman_(2) pregnant?"

Another beep.

"ALISTAIR-GET THE DAMN DOOR OPEN!" the sky monkey shrieked as she turned her attention to Scorch. (_"Whatever happened to 'say please'?"_) "How the hell should I know that? Heron said his time at that place was a nightmare-(_"It's opened you twit"_) one Merb believed that she could get pregnant if she tried to eat Heron, the other Merb literally DIED during the act, the Arachian laid eggs-EGGS!! (_"And he still wonders why she wasn't spider top up and Merbian for the bottom half"_) The human woman kept smacking him with a violin, and the over sexual eager Wallop broke Heron's pelvis! (_"too much 'snu-snu'"_)"

"Well at lease 'e got paid...for...it" Both Sona and Scorch where silent now, except for the humming of the engines, which were now muted as they stood inside Heron's quarters.

"Well it wasn't all that bad...he did say he had fun with the Blizzardian Air Knight and that other female Merb."

_"Blizzarian Sky_ Knight." Sona frowned, "I don't think that Lu woman was old enough to be a Sky Knight at the time..."

Scorch looked around the room. On the walls were various weapons: Scimitars, Katanas, daggers, various chakrams, lances, chained weapons, various axes, and staves.

"Weapons collectioner?"

"Sort of..." Sona walked to the right side of the room, "These weapons were taken from hunts(3)."

"Did he use all these?"

"Only two...He mainly used his scythe. Other than that, he kept a Bardiche close by.

"So why are we 'ere?" Scorch took another look around the room and spotted Heron's work desk.

"If we are meeting up with the Condor, then Stork-" she approached several chain weapons, "would need his Kusarigamas back." _I see they still have the magnas attached to them. Heron always did take care of Stork's weapons._

Scorch took a picture off the desk, "Is this the bloke?"

He pointed a stubby digit to a light green Merb, standing next to Heron. "What 'appened to him?" A worried look etched onto the Imp's face.

Sona made a quick glance at the picture before opening up a small box underneath Heron's bed, "Working as a pilot for the Storm Hawks." _Green strikers and blazers...wrapped up already...seemed Heron was planning to give these to him before he disappeared._

"'Ow he get that position? I mean, Warbird wont let anybody quit. We 'ave these damn shock collars." Sona suddenly smiled, albeit a strained smile, but a smile none-the-less, as she wrapped up the Kusarigamas and the crystals in a small bundle.

"Heh...Heron paid the kid to take him."

* * *

**Meanwhile In the Bridge of the Condor**

"Hmma...you gotta tell me..." Finn said in-between bites of eating sandcakes, "Whatja do for the last three years?" Piper and Chessie (wearing her Trans-vid goggles) were there too, but behind an oblivious Stork, who was sitting at the table with his face propped in his hands-probably from the lack of sleep. Finn smiled at this sight-he was hoping to get Piper and Stork in the same room together, after convincing Piper that Stork would want to talk to her about last night.

And not to mention, learn a few more interesting things about him-just so he could get out of helping Phobie move some of her more, _heavier_, possessions into the Condor.

"What's that?"

"Well, I never bothered to know what ya did before we came a Squadron..."

"Well...on and off...I was the pilot for Warbird, but before that...Interceptors.

"NO WAY!" Piper and Finn yelled in unison, making Stork jump-but mainly that Piper was behind him. "You were the pilot for Warbird? THE WARBIRD? The Bounty Hunter who's been known to take down level S criminals, such as Learth Ve-Stat?

Finn, finishing off the last sandcake with a loud gulp, smirked at Stork as he sat to the left of him, "You don't peg me as a Bounty Hunter-"

"Nor as an Interceptor..." Piper said as she sat next to Stork (who gulped audibly, noticing that his escape route was blocked off by the two of them) "So what happened?"

"Yeah...did you join Warbird first or-"

"Wait-is this besides doing an expedition on the Black Gorge?"

_Oh he is just enjoying this.._. Stork said to himself. _Well, better get on with it._

"_Sigh _Well...are you sure you want to hear-"

"Of course!" Piper said with anticipation.

"Very well...but my past is not pretty...lets see...for nearly a year and a half I was forced to work in a Cyclonian labor camp, but eventually a Blizzarian girl, June Hawfroot and me managed to escape...but since we were so sick...June died of sickness and I was on the brink of death. Somehow, Heron and Warbird found me and nursed me back to health. While recovering, I managed to land myself a job as their pilot.

"I only stayed there when a new opportunity arose when there was a job for going on expeditions. Costly mistake was mapping out the Black Gorge, where everyone, except Gregor-Yun and me, made it out alive...and to think...I could have been payed handsomely to take part in a CSM experiment-"

"A what?"

"Cross Species Mating/Procreation? You mean that study where the Fanahartens payed different species of men and women, just to get the women pregnant?" Piper asked, but suddenly blushed, "I heard about that..."

_Somehow, cross procreation works... _Chessie pondered, _it took five years, but Phobie was born and four and a half years for me to pop out...it just takes longer._

"Good thing I didn't join, because as I re-cooperated in the hospital, Heron came in with a broken pelvis." All three winced. "Apparently, a female Wallop got too excited."

"Well, while he was at the hospital, I went out and oddly enough...landed a job as a pilot for the Interceptors...It only lasted for a month."

Piper placed a hand on Stork's shoulder, "What happened?"

"Oh...lets just say I pissed off Starling..."

"No way!" began Finn, "She's the fourth woman you dated?" A girlish giggle came from his mouth.

Piper gave a slight frown, _No wonder Starling is hanging around here lately...she's trying to get back with him. "_But why did you two break up?"

Stork was quite for a moment as his eyes darted left and right. "She was toying with me at the time...trying to make her boyfriend, Marko, jealous. Eventually she claimed I tried to force her in bed. Thus I was fired. I did try to find other jobs during the time Heron was getting better, but Marko kept hounding me and harassing me whenever I got a job. I probably remember going through at least ten jobs...but when Heron recovered, he came straight for me."

Stork sighed and looked at Finn, Piper, and Chessie. "Lets just say I like flying better than killing, even if your life is on the line."

Finn frowned and pushed on, "Who did you kill?"

"Well, kill wouldn't be the word I am looking for. Mamba...I was lucky enough to cut his left arm off and kick his slimy carcass into the Wasteland. Yet that bastard manages to come back every time."

"Wasn't he your-" Piper stopped herself, knowing full well that this might be a touchy subject.

"My friend?" Stork finished, "At one time, he was...but that friendship went away as he was using Merbian women as breeders. He even had the gall to ask me to join his 'business', but I refused and told Heron about it...Ibis was the only survivor of twenty something women."

"Ibis was Merb?"

"Yes Chessie. She was..." Stork, with a small smile on his face, took out a picture and handed it to Finn and Chessie.

Finn gave a very loud whistle, _"_What a babe!"

Chessie, interested in the picture also, noticed the color of Ibis, "Yet she is red?"

"I believe she is just Twilight..." the Pilot mumbled.

"What's Twilight?" Finn and Chessie asked.

"Twilight," Piper began as she opened a book on the table, "is the time of day before sunrise or after sunset. Stork's people are hardcore believers that if a baby Merbling is born during this time and venue, that the Merblings would mimic that particular color in the area that they were born in."

Chessie and Finn were still confused, "Mimic?"

"I am Twilight Sunset...and my mother gave birth to me near a grassy knoll...so as I get older...my skin tone may change some...most likely a lighter or darker shade of green. Heron is Twilight Sunrise and he was born in a forest, so his skin is a forest green hue."

Piper closed her book and looked at Stork, "What about Ibis?"

"She was engineered from a test tube." Stork groaned in frustration, "Mamba made that clear when he hunted us down on our third day of our _De-Stu' Vora_."

Piper's eyes widen, "Your wedding?!"

"Would have been a wedding if Mamba didn't stick a knife to Ibis' back and all three of us getting struck by lightning at the same time." Piper covered her mouth with her hands as Finn gave a worried look.

Even though he heard Stork tell him this earlier in the morning, it was more heart-breaking to hear it again.

"Dude, I hope this Mamba guy is dead now."

"He's not...last time I fought him, it was the time I took his left arm...but in doing so, he left me in a coma for about a week. As of now, I hope, he still thinks I'm dead. Now...as for me landing this wonderful job as pilot for the Storm Hawks...Heron fired me. Apparently, while stationed at Terra Nylax...he had met up with Aerrow, who at the time was looking for a pilot, 'bribed' him into taking me. Although at first, I was furious but that feeling dwindled when I saw the Condor. I was 'sold' right then and there."

_"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_

"Is that Phobie?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the skies of Atmos**

Mamba gripped the back seat harder as a lanky Talon throttled the skimmer to go faster, the wind whipping at their faces. Mamba would call it a skimmer, but it didn't look anything remotely as a bike-it looked like...well, he had no idea what it and Broog's ride looked like. All he knew is that these things were _fast._

"Tell me again, what the heck are these things?" The lanky Talon looked behind him and smirked.

"What we're riding is called the Sky Shark XL...only vehicle to have four wheels instead of the normal bike or trike. Also has the ability to detach and the back-end is operable by itself. The ride your friend is riding is called the Maliger Mazner 160-it's a small rocket powered jet."

Mamba gave a nervous squeak as his "ride" shifted. "Augh...by the way...where's that shapeshifter?" _Need...a bag..._

Mamba felt a small tap on his right shoulder, "Right here..." Daemon smiled, causing Mamba to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Not from being close to air sickness, but that Daemon had turned into a very large black creature, complete with razor sharp scales and wings. Not to mention that smoke was spilling out of his nose. Also on his neck sat a very quite Eve, dressed in a kimono and the ever 'cute and cuddly' Vile, "You have everything?" Daemon snarled softly.

Mamba took out a small piece of paper from his coat pocket.

"Energized firebolts, energized screechers, energized frost crystals, energized blazers, energized swarmers, energized paralyzers, eruptors and windstones and one Gatling striker cannon for the Wallop, my trusty left arm and Heron's poleaxe...all we need now is a Partridge and a pear tree."

Mamba smiled as he put the list of all the crystals that he had for the mission away. "Man, this mission is in the bag, I say this mission will be over in less than ten minutes."

Broog, still munching on something, flew up next to him, "Remember, you said you wanted to hear screams."

Mamba smirked inwardly, "Agreed...I'll take my time with the red head."

"Oh Mamba, Eve has a surprise for you."

_Me like surprises..._"Oh really?" He stared at Eve at first, but it was Vile who threw a small bag at him, but in doing so, he fell off Daemon.

"Grrr? Me go bye?"

"A-A-are we going to p-pick him up?" Eve said timidly, her voice squeaking.

"Nope. That little bastard can find his own way back to the flying lab."

Mamba, not paying attention to their conversation, was mainly paying attention to what was _inside_ the bag. Inside the bag were six of the blackest crystals that he had ever seen. He picked up one crystal to examine it.

It was black as night and unlike most crystals, where they gave off a small reflection, there was no reflection-even when shown directly in the light, which slightly disturbed Mamba. But what rattled him as he examined the crystal further, is that he noticed faint whisps of smoke traversing across the crystal-and even down his arm.

It also felt warm.

"...what..."

"You like?" Daemon gave a soft snarl, "Eve produced them. Father calls them Abyss Crystals, but I think there is more of those out there somewhere in Atmos."

"They've been called Black Fire crystals," the lanky Talon said without turning around. "I've only heard of a few survivors tell a tale of a man who used this crystal on a weapon, both engulfed by shadows that danced around them like they were on fire."

"Hmm...can't wait to try it out on the Storm Hawks then." Mamba grinned. "So who's all on the team...there's that Aerrow kid...I've heard of a Wallop being on the team. Isn't there another guy, blond hair?"

"Three humans..." Eve said in a far away voice, "Aerrow Graywind; Finnigan Veldan Barbritos; Desana Piper Victoria III. One Wallop...Junko Gerga-faba. One Merb...Stork Mandrill."

Mamba's eyes widen to the size of saucers, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" A vicious snarl came from his throat, "How many times do I have to kill that paranoid son-of-a-bitch!" Not even realizing that his body was moving, he was vaguely aware that he was fighting over the controls with the lanky Talon. "Move over-(_"Hey man, what are-"_) I said move! (_"Like hell I will-"_) Right, I'll just throw-(_"Aren't you suppose to keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all time?"_) Nice try, just shut up the fuck up-(_"HEY, HEY HEY-Are you coming on to me?"_) Even though I am bisexual, that _JUST_ creeps me out-"

"Should we tell them that their headed towards the Wastelands?" Eve said timidly.

"Nope, I'm rather enjoying the show."

"Dibs on the Talon." Broog shouted.

_From now on, I shall call the Talon, mini-me...I mean Lanky!_

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Sir! It appears that one of them is heading towards the Wastelands! Shall we finish them off?"

"No." the Talon Commander growled. "They'll lead us to the Storm Hawks. Meanwhile, don't let the ship run out of velocity crystals and keep that cloaking shield up!"

"Yes Sir!"

_Short innit?_

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Medic Bay of the Condor**

"Oh Junko-the file cabinet goes over by the desk." The half-Blizzarian said, peering over a large video screen. "Red wire goes here?"

"I think..." Aerrow said, propping up the screen as Phobie managed to attach it to the corner of the wall, "Sorry, I never had to deal with electronics...Stork is pretty good dealing with them." Aerrow then blushed as Phobie ducked and a second later emerged in-between his arms, still working with the wires.

"Not working-what?" Phobie noticed the red in Aerrow's cheeks.

"Eh..oh nothing..." he said with a nervous chuckle, but Phobie caught on.

"Geeze, I make you that nervous?" she sighed as she continued with the wiring, "Come on...this is my second day here-surely with Piper around, you'd be use to this kind of closeness."

"Well...Piper and I are just friends-wait-I don't think that wire should go there!"

"Relax Aerrow, I got it-what could go-"

"Uhmm, Yesterday-You guys lost your clothes-"

"Oh right...but I think I got-**ZAAAAP**-I-I-I-I-IT."

Junko, who was placing the file cabinet, heard the resulting surge, two screams, and a thud. "Guys?" Concern and worry in his voice as he turned around to see the two on the floor, or rather Aerrow on the floor with a slightly charred Phobie, her face in-between his legs.

_Man, not again...first the nude parade in Piper's lab and now she's making a move on Aerrow? This deserves a picture._

"O-O-OK...your not allowed to say those words-EVER..." Aerrow tried to joke as he noticed the situation he and Phobie were in. Phobie was not amused as she got up, digging her left fist into his groin, just as Davey Digger and Bucky Garter entered with several boxes and containers.

"You are not funny..." she growled. Davey and Bucky gave nervous glances to each other as they sat the containers down on the floor.

"Hey Phobie," came Suzi's voice, slightly rattled, her frame appearing at the entrance, "...where do ya want...dis..." she asked, her voice mixed with disgust and nervousness, as she held up a small container.

Inside the container was the nether regions that once belonged to a man.

"You really out ta collect somethin' else, eh?"

"No." Phobie said with such anger that Davey and Bucky slowly backed away. Suzi knew Phobie wouldn't get rid of this atrocity, but she continued to argue.

"Dis isn't healthy-I mean, ya got your revenge-" Davey and Digger took this moment to get out of the way, dragging Junko and Aerrow with them as Billy made his way into the room.

"So what happened?" _("This crap again?")_ Junko whispered to Bucky and Davey. _("Shut up, you have no idea")_

Davey scratched his chin, "Well...when she was eight years old...she was kidnapped, tortured, and...raped...Chessie was kidnapped also, but she went deaf after breaking a screecher to drive off der attackers."

Aerrow's eyes widen with anger as Junko clenched his fists, "Good Gods...who would do that to a child?" (_Gods Phobie, it's over, dat was eight years ago-let it go-")_

"We don't know, and we didn't find out until she awoke from a coma three weeks later." Bucky said, "As far as we know, she said it was a Talon." _("Give it up? Never.")_

"So she went and found the rapist?" Junko looked at Davey to Bucky, then to Aerrow.

"Not at dat time...but two years later, we thought it would be wise ta send her ta the academy-she was really gifted with medicine and herbs doncha know?...so we sent her there, so she could improve and make friends..._("Think about Jacky!") _da other boys here...well...lets just say Phobie is troubled by her emotions...da boys jus' played with her emotions, often times leavin' her emotionally drained and tired all da time." _("How can I when he's dead and I am alive!")_

_Of course... _Junko said to himself, _the outsider, always picked on because of being different..._

"What happened der at da Academy _("It wasn't your fault")_ wasn't planned for us nor her...she unexpectedly ran inta da rapist again...and da rapist lost...that container holds his 'twig and berries.' But in attacking him, it got the attention of the Council and every board member in dat area. _("Damn-it, Don't go there!") _The rapist was sent ta prison, but Phobie...well...they made her 'graduate' early that day."

Aerrow's jaw dropped, "They expelled her!?"

"Yeh...and she became withdrawn from everyone...the only ones _("This was a mistake!")_ that could snap her out of it was Suzi, Chessie, and...Jacky Hawfroot..."

Bucky, before the two teens could say anything, took out a small picture, showing it to them.

Aerrow, and Junko, who was now standing over him, looked at the picture that showed three Blizzarians. There was Phobie, who had to be around thirteen at the time, although it was a little difficult to tell how old a Blizzarian was due to their stature, (even for a Wallop) In her arms was Chessie. For the first time, Aerrow and Junko saw the difference between Phobie and Chessie.

Phobie and Chessie were Blizzarian, but as Piper told him, their legs were straight, and no tail-at least for Chessie anyway. As for their faces, Chessie's face was more human, fur leading down her jawline and her ears were shorter than a Blizzarian. As for Phobie, the muzzle was undeniable.

As for the other Blizzarian, he was a striking solid black. Not just his fur, but his his entire body was dark.

"What's up with his fur being entirely dark?" Junko looked up from the picture.

Davey crossed his arms, "Melanism, I think that what doctors call it..._("Just shut up, already-you don't understand!")_ No one know what color his father was, but the late June Hawfroot had yellow fur."

Aerrow noticed something else about the Blizzarian. It was his eyes. They were solid white. "He was blind..."

"And they were inseparable for nearly two and half years-"

_("I should have done this along time ago")_

**Crash**

**_"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" _**Phobie shouted from inside_._

**_"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"_**Suzi, this time, anger billowing from her mouth and there was a loud slap from inside as well. Aerrow and Junko made an attempt to enter the room, but Davey and Bucky stopped them.

"Sorry mates, but this is a Matriarchal society...let the women fight it out...Besides...Phobie's been bottling her emotions for too long..."

**_"FUCK OFF! OR GO FUCK WITH BILLY!" _**another slap.

"Now listen here young lady," said Billy from inside, "I am still strong enough to still punish you-not to mention use soap on that filthy mouth of yours!"

Silence, except for mummers from inside. "...Right..." came Billy's voice, a second later he came out of the room, looking rattled. "Ya...ya might want to walk away..."

**SLAP**

"H-How often does she go through this?" Junko asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"What's in Atmos is all the commotion?" Piper asked, emerging from the corner, followed by Finn, Starling, _(Where'd she come from?)_ and Chessie. Stork, as always, stayed on the Bridge.

"Damn to hell Unca Billy, what did you do this time?"

"This time, IT wasn't me!" Billy said in a exasperated tone, holding his hands up in defense, "Suzi smashed the trophy!"

"Oh dear..." the young Blizzarian said with worry. "Please tell me one of you guys have Phobie's Kopis and Pinuti?"

**TWANG-ga-ga-ga**

"Well...that's one question answered..." Chessie said in a dull tone as everyone looked at the door to see a blade sticking out of it, before being pulled back in-and followed by yells.

**_"STUPID BITCH! I NEVER WANTED TO JOIN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_**

**_THWAK_**

**_"YOU FOOLED ME! YOU MANAGED TO MAKE FRIENDS REAL QUICK LIKE-HELL, YOU MANAGED TO GET HALF THE SQUAD NAKED! YOU EVEN ENJOY THE COMPANY OF PIPER AND AERROW! BOTH AGREED TO TAKE YOU IN!"_**

More punches, followed by the sound of metal striking each other.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, Aerrow, stay here..."

Everyone winced as the the door bulged with a loud bang, followed by a frustrated scream from Phobie and Suzi.

"Suzi still hasn't learned to keep her mouth shut." Chessie snorted. "When will she learn that Jacky Hawfroot is a taboo to say in front of my sis."

"Well, that's why we signed her up for this," Billy began, but backed away, along with everyone else, as the door bulged again for a second time, followed by the sound of breaking glass, "She needs to control her anger-I mean come on, did you see what happened last time she got angry? She flipped Derma's Ice Grinder over with her bare hands! Just because Derma just called him 'Shadow'!"

**_"UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"_**

**_"BITCH! I'M GONNA GUT YOU!"_**

Another hole formed as a part of a blade protruded from the door again.

"Cripes!" Shouted Finn, "Suzi's gonna get killed!" as he watched the blade pull back out, followed by a hate filled curse by Phobie.

"She's just wearing her down," Billy assured them, "...Again, Phobie needed this...ever since Jacky died, it must've been the last straw...she felt that everything that happened was her fault: all the teasing from the boys, the death of her parents and Jacky, Chessie becoming deaf, the fight with the Barukah, and her being...forced upon, this is the worst rage attack I have ever seen."

Two more piercings formed on the door but the as they were pulled back in, the sound of metal clanking could be heard-followed by a loud rant by Phobie, and the door bulging a third time.

**_"BITCH-LEMME GO!"_**

**_"CALM DOWN!"_**

"I say it's almost over." said a nervous Davey, followed by another loud bang as the door bulged again.

And again.

More screams and swears by Phobie.

And again.

Less screams this time, but Phobie is heard swearing again.

And...nothing...

Cliffy!

* * *

**Somewhere near Nord**

"Hay ya..." groaned Mamba, "I can see Nord...lets slow down...It's not like their movin'."

"Right..." Daemon snarled softly as Eve slept on his back, "seeing how where one man short."

"Y-Yo...Still alive...back here..." Lanky said through a bruised face. "Ow..."

"When I want something, I always get it. Next time when I say let me drive, Lemme drive!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Sir they stopped!"

"Good...uncloaked the shields and finish them off. Mamba did his job, now I get to take over.

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

* * *

**Close by**

"Warning-Warning-Massive energy signatures appearing on starboard bow...Detecting two-no, three Cyclonian battle cruisers un-cloaking."

"Holy Gaia! They gonna take over Nord?" yelled Scorch over the alarms.

"Most likely," snarled Sona as she placed her battle suit on, "And I am picking up several other readings...Uh...Warbird-We have a problem, and I don't mean those Cyclonian cruisers..."

"Then what?" the Wallop snapped.

"Mamba, and he has a Dragon!" she said as she turned a computer screen towards the Wallop.

"That's no dragon...that is Daemon...and it appears there is another one of Malice's creations there as well.

* * *

**Near Nord again**

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!" Lanky swore as he ducked further into his seat to avoid an energy blast.

"That fucking old guy followed us!" Mamba yelled, doing his best to avoid the bursts, "This mission has already gone to pot...wait...I can use this as an advantage!" And without hesitation, Mamba flipped on the radio. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Need assistance! Taking heavy fire from Cyclonians! Repeat: Two skimmers under heavy fire by Cyclonians! Need assistance!"

* * *

**The Bridge of the Condor**

_"I repeat, two skimmers under heavy fire!"_

"Stork, get us airborne!" Aerrow said over the intercom, "We're going out to get them!"

"This is Condor to skimmers, help is on the way!" Stork said, hoping to relive the fear from the occupants.

_"Thanks...I see the Condor now-See ya soon...Mandrill..."_

_What the...no..., _Stork thought with dread, "He can't be here!"

"Stork, what is it!" came Piper's voice, concern evident as she saw the fear in Stork's eyes as he watched Storm Hawks, Interceptor, and Zeros leave the hanger.

"SHUTTING THE HANGER DOORS!"

_"Stork-w-what are you doing? Open the hanger doors so they can get in!" _Aerrow demanded. Stork was paralyzed with fear as he watched a skimmer zoom past the Storm Hawks-heading towards the Bridge.

The pilot of said skimmer peered inside, he was a white Merb, and in his right hand was a Bardiche.

Mamba thought his Mark had come early, as a nasty, fear inducing smile etched its way onto his white muzzle.

"Hello, Stork." was all he said as he fired off a round from the Bardiche towards Stork.

To be continued...

* * *

**_Notes that couldn't somewhat fit in the beginning. _(Seeing how I was rudely ran over)**

1) Sona was trying to say Continent

2) Scorch is trying to say 'Human Woman'

3) Heron collected weapons that he took away from criminals.

Most Merbs experience Mark on their 16th birthday and go into their season for five days-usually starting several days before their birthday and ending either on their birthday or the day after. Seeing how many Merbs think they will die anyway, they don't curb themselves and take the nearest male or female with them (whether it be both sexes!)

Heron was born at Twilight Sunrise-in a forest-thus he is Forest Green.

Stork was born at Twilight Sunset-near a knoll.

Mamba was born two hours after Twilight Sunset-under a tree covered in snow-His skin tone turns from pea green to white as he got older.

Ibis-although created, was "born" in a tube that was filled with red liquid.

**Terms**

**Arachian** — A race of spiders-much like the Colonel.

**Barukah** — Similar to a Yeti

**De-Stu' Vora **— A mating ritual where Merbs, who truly love each other, bond with each other for a week-much like a marriage ceremony but with a referee! For each day the De-Stu' Vora is completed, the couples place earrings on each other's ears.

**Melanism **— is an increased amount of black or nearly black pigmentation of an organism, resulting from the presence of melanin.

**Pinuti **— A Visayan, Philippines sword, originally an agricultural implement.

**Kopis **— A sword with a forward-curving blade. Mainly used for cutting meat.

**Bardiche **— Long poleaxe.

**Kusarigama **— chain sickle(s)-a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a metal chain (manriki) with a heavy iron weight at the end. In this case-Stork owned two that were attached to specialized gauntlets. The handles of the sickles and the gauntlets were equipped with magna stones so that Stork doesn't have to drag the chains back after they are thrown.

**Magna Stone **— Short for Magnet-useless stones by themselves, but able to draw anything metal towards it.

**Abyss Crystals** — Nicknamed "Black Fire" by survivors. More powerful than the Fathom crystals. On its own, it can shroud a small area in complete darkness. If this crystal is energized, it can create black holes. When equipped to weapons, it shrouds the weapon and the user in darkness. To those that have witness one using an abyss crystal, they state that the wielder looks like he has black flames surrounding him.

**Rides**

The Sky Shark XL is a parody of the Corvette Mako Shark

The Maliger Mazner 160 is a parody of the Messerschmitt Me 163

so I ran out of creative names for rides-bugga! Both the real names can be seen at Wiki

Yeah...I'm pretty down right now...maybe some reviews would help cheer me up...just found out that my grandfather, age 75, has been diagnosed with lung cancer that's inoperable.


	10. Chapter 9: Emotions Exploding

Okies, this chapter has flashbacks again-more dealing with Stork and Mamba (and a little bit of Heron). And this deals mainly with Stork, Piper, and Mamba.

Has the occasional yaoi flashbacks in this chapter as well.

So here's to you PKBitchGirl1 and ClairexStork (well, part of a Mamba x Stork)

Alright, if you're a Stork and or Piper fan and don't like to see them get the crap beat out of them or fondled, then I suggest you turn away from this chapter as quickly as possible-seriously-it's brutal and parts are very violent.

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Besides, I have no idea if Merbian blood is green or not…

* * *

**Emotions Exploding**

'_S-__**skkkk**__-rk? Piper? __**KKKK**__ come in! __**Skkkkrk**__ Stork-Pip-__**KK**__-You-__**kkkk**__-right? Please-__**kkkk**__-Stork, come in_! Pip-**kkkskskkkkkssssskk**-'

"Hmm…" a drawling voice came from nearby, "Did I do that?"

Mocking laughter echoed through the deafly-quite bridge, but the only thing that could be heard, besides the soft explosions coming from the outside, the spine chilling melody of Ravess's music and some musical horn blaring _la cucaracha_; there was the deafening sound of crunching glass coming from the inside.

Waking up in a daze, Stork first found himself on his back and noticed he was situated at the left side corner of the bridge.

"_Maaaaaaarco…"_

The second thing he noticed that there was a very dazed Piper laying on his chest.

And third, he noticed that as he moved his right hand on Piper's back, it was wet and sticky.

"_Polo..."_

Scared, he brought his hand up to his face.

Blood…Piper's blood.

"P-Piper…" his voice raspy, all the while he gently and carefully rolled the injured girl to her back, with him crouching above her, carefully placing a gentle hand on the upper part of her back, "Piper? Please, say something…"

Pained and teary honeyed orbs opened up to see orbs of fearful yellow.

"S-S…something…" the dark skinned girl whispered as she smiled weakly, "G-Good th-thing P-Phobie g-g-gave-"

"Shh, don't speak, save your strength-I know she gave us the meda's yesterday and-"

Stork couldn't finish the rest as something sharp wrapped around his scalp and yanked hard, pulling him from his position.

He later realized that after the stars disappeared from his vision, he was looking into the heated stare of cold orange eyes, of a person that he absolutely feared above everything else.

"M-Mamba?!"

"I. hate. surprises." The stark white Merb growled. "I was surprised…Surprised to have found that you still live…" Mamba raised the butt end of the Bardiche, tapping hard on the end of Stork's muzzle. "Because of you, my mission has changed…from killing your leader-"

For a split second, Stork could feel his body hover in the air. Seconds later, he felt the air leave his lungs as he felt a powerful kick connect just below his sternum-sending him to the opposite side of the bridge, where his back connected to the wall, he didn't get the chance to fall to the floor as Mamba was right there, his metallic left hand gripping around his throat.

"To you." Stork heard him say. Stork glanced outside, trying to spot his friends. They were busy dealing with a battalion or two of Cyclonians. He also noticed a much larger ship.

"Ahh...hoping against hope," Mamba spat, spittle landing on Stork's muzzle, "You think _he's_ coming?"

"We've…been ab-able to stop you…" Stork gasped for air as his windpipe began to close on him.

"Stork…" Mamba closed his eyes and sighed, "If what you said is true-you and Heron stopping me," His cold orange eyes snapped open, "THEN WHY AM I STILL HERE?"

Stork was about to reply when Mamba's right hand grabbed his uniform. The young Merb felt himself lurching forward, but was yanked back hard, his back and head connected to the wall again.

His vision exploding in an array of painful colors as nerves fired off every which way throughout his entire body.

Mamba yanked on Stork's uniform again, but began to spin around, dragging Stork with him. On the third rotation, he let go of Stork, sending him flying.

Into a charging Piper.

Piper, using a meda crystal, had regained most of her strength. As much as she hated trying to stay put and heal as fast as possible while someone she cared about was being beatened senselessly, she could only watch.

As soon as the meda crystal in her hand turned from green to yellow, that's when she made her move. Mamba had his back towards her. Seeing this as an opportunity, Piper ran at full speed, but that's when Mamba spun and tossed Stork at her.

Piper felt her body snap as Stork's upper back slammed into her chest and stomach. The force of impact sent them back against the wall again and onto the floor.

"You've gone soft from your bounty hunting days…you've become laxed…hopefully…you'll give me the pleasure of hearing you scream."

Even though his body was screaming in pain, Stork found the strength to get up on one knee, all the while cradling, Piper.

"I…I'm OK…" she said hoarsly, while keeping a stern gaze at Mamba.

Mamba snarled in disgust, "Your ex-buddy, Heron on the other hand," his right hand opened his jet black coat and from his left hand, pulled out a blood soaked bag.

Stork's stomach found itself in his throat and was vaguely aware that Piper gave a small scream.

In Mamba's outstretched hand, was the severed head of Heron Gulliwing.

Even more disturbing was the smile still etched across on the bloody muzzle. The eyes still holding a glint of mischief.

"One week of torture…GODS it was beautiful…he begged for mercy in less than three-"

"Y-You know…your a terrible liar Mamba…" Stork's voice wavered with anger, fright, and disgust...but oddly and strangely enough…humor, as he noticed Mamba's left ear twitching. He caught himself chuckling. "You never were good at lieing."

* * *

**Flashback-Terra Merb**

_Mamba strolled through an abandon alleyway, a thin hue of red running across his muzzle. He was angry at both Stork and Heron. _

_Tailing behind him was twelve year old Stork. Mamba, just about a good two and a half feet taller than Stork, looked down at him._

'_Come on Mam' what's wrong?' his voice was somewhat high pitched._

'_Lemme alone, Mandrill,' the sixteen year old growled. 'Just got thins' on my mind-that's all.' He could feel his left ear twitch._

'_Oh come on Mam…I know your lieing-your left ear just twitched!' he pleaded, 'just tell me what's wrong…is it what Heron did?'_

'_What? Me bothered by him kissing you on the cheek? Why would I be bothered by something like that? I'm not bothered by that…'_

_His left ear twitched again and a frown appeared on both their faces._

'_Gee Mam…are you-I mean, he was teasing that's all!'_

_Stork was taken aback by what Mamba did next._

_Mamba cupped Stork's chin with his index finger and thumb, making the young boy look him straight into his warm orange eyes._

_Lips, warm and moist, were suddenly dancing on his. Stork was shocked at first, realizing that Mamba was indeed jealous, and second, that he was kissing ANOTHER man. His best friend even!_

_But for Stork, and Mamba, this felt good-no matter what their minds were screaming at that moment._

_A gentle lick of a warm tongue swept across his lower lip and Stork allowed Mamba entry. Both moaning into the kiss, but both parted reluctantly as the need for air arose._

'_W…wow…so you do like me?' Stork said sheepishly._

'_Nope.' Mamba tried to hide a smile, but the twitch in his left ear gave him away._

* * *

"I see, " Mamba spoke while tilting his head to the side, dropping the severed head, not caring where it rolled too, "You think your SO clever, being able to know when I lie-just from that kiss…alright…the truth then…NOT A DAMN SCREAM!" he shouted, making Piper and Stork flinch, "One week of me torturing him-and NOT A SCREAM-SO TODAY, I AM MAKING UP FOR THAT-I WILL HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

Mamba's screams continued as he raised the Bardiche and lunged towards Stork and Piper, both moving out of the way as the blade sunk deep into the metal floor. Mamba tried to release the poleaxe from the floor but was tackled by Stork.

Both rolled on the floor until Stork was finally above Mamba, straddling him as the young Merb let loose a series of blows across the white Merb's muzzle, now becoming wet with emerald blood.

Stork made for another punch, but a pair of bootless feet found themselves underneath his arms and gripping his uniform, one connecting underneath his chin and the other slamming squarly into his chest and forcing him back where the back of his head bounced off the metallic floor.

Mamba didn't waste time as he climbed on top of Stork, his right hand grabbing his throat, tighening around his windpipe as his left fist came crashing across Stork's muzzle.

"That barely hurt," Mamba sneered as he brought his left down again, blood was now staining his metallic hand as he sought to bring it down again-this time, a trio of sharp spikes forming onto the knuckles.

"But this will-gha faua dhsa GAHHHHH!"

Piper had found herself digging her fingers into the Merb's mouth and yanked back hard, using her body as a weight, dragging the Merb with her.

Mamba grunted in pain as he was forced back in this demeaning way, but it didn't stop him as he shoved himself back into Piper, smashing her into a nearby wall-her grip loosened.

Mamba wasted no time and was instantly on her, both hands pinned above her by an iron grip.

"Such a pretty young thing, pretty lips too-I wonder if you taste good?"

"Get off me you bastard!"

Piper tried to struggle, but Mamba's free hand gripped her chin firmly and with such force, his mouth was on hers.

Piper moaned in protest, screaming into his mouth to stop while thrusting her body forward to make the Merb stop, but Mamba deepened the kiss-his tongue darted in once before Piper could try to bite.

"Filthy little slut aren't you?" the white Merb said in a limp tone, "HIS SCENT IS ALL OVER YOU!"

Piper was puzzled _Scent? Oh…fuck Stork's in Season! How could I be so stupid-_

She was cut from her thoughts as Mamba slammed his metallic fist into her stomach. Piper sputtered as she crumpled to the ground.

"So…could it be?" Mamba began as he strolled over to the unconscious Merb. He payed no heed to Piper's wheezes. Looking at his left hand, splattered in green blood, he brought his hand to his lips, where he licked off the blood, smacking and licking his lips.

"No way…" He said as his eyes widen with glee as he went and roughly grabbed Stork by the hair, bringing the unconscious Merb to his knees. Mamba gripped the young Merb's chin. Stork grunted as Mamba's rough tongue licked off the blood, sliding over his muzzle and lips.

Mamba sneered as his right hand travelled down past the young Merb's chest, his stomach, past the three belts, and stopping to hover over his groin.

The grin grew wider as Mamba felt the heat pooling from that area.

"I see, little Storky is in Mark!" Mamba said aloud, not caring who heard him. His thoughts went into overdrive as Stork gasped in horror, his eyes snapping wide open as Mamba's hand firmly grasped the clothed organ.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Piper screamed as she delivered a kick to Mamba's face, sending him rolling across the floor.

"Get out of here," Stork said with a shakey breath, as Piper knelt beside him, "Go get help-"

"No, I am not leaving you-"

"Stupid little bitch…" Mamba growled as he got to his feet, "I see I'll have to deal with you first."

"NO! This is between you and me!" the young Merb said with fright, "Please!" he begged Piper, "Please-Go-get help!"

"SHE CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!" Mamba shrieked in rage as he jumped into the air, hovering over them, in his right hand was a dagger now as he descended down on Piper and Stork.

_No…_Stork thought, _Not again…_

**--**

"_SHE CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!" Mamba shrieked in rage as he jumped into the air, hovering over them, in his left hand was a dagger now as he descended down on Ibis and Stork._

**--**

_This will NOT happen again!_

His target was Piper as he brought the dagger down.

**--**

_His target was Stork as he brought the dagger down._

**--**

There was an agonizing scream of pain as the dagger sunk into flesh, ripping away muscle and tendon, and shattering bone and nerves.

**--**

_There was an agonizing scream of pain as the dagger sunk into flesh, ripping away muscle and tendon, and shattering bone and nerves._

**--**

Mamba frowned slightly as he withdrew the dagger.

**--**

_Mamba sneered as he withdrew the dagger._

**--**

It was covered in emerald blood.

**--**

_It was covered in crimson._

**--**

Stork cried out, falling to his knees as he cradled his left shoulder, blood oozing out from between his fingers and splattering onto to the metallic floor.

**--**

_Ibis cried out, falling onto her knees as blood gushed from her torn back, Stork tried in vain to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, the cut was too deep and too long, her life gushing over his hands, soaking them and pooling onto the soft ground around their feet._

**--**

"Had to happen sooner or later." Mamba said nonchalantly, as nothing had happened.

**--**

"_Heh…oops." Mamba said casually, as if nothing had happened._

**--**

"Almost brings back a case of Déjà vu, don' it?" the white Merb laughed, "But wait…oh yeah…no storms today!" Mamba laughed a cruel laugh, unaware that Piper had slipped a meda crystal to Stork, and also, he was unaware that outside the Condor, the sky grew black.

**SSSSSKeeeeeeee-WOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Condor lurched forward, sending everyone flying backwards.

Mamba swore as he gripped the poleaxe for support, "What the fuck?"

The Condor lurched forward again, but it wasn't taking a nosedive.

It was going up.

Piper, who was closest to the windows, gasped in horror as she saw many Talons scream for their lives, while a Cyclonian Battle-cruiser was torn to shreds by a swirling vortex of nothingness, as well as the Talons caught in the middle.

"IT'S A BLACK HOLE!"

"Damn that Wallop-he used an energized abyss crystal!" Mamba already white face paled even more, "Hey-WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!?" he shouted as he pointed the poleaxe, glowing crimson, at the weakened pilot.

"I got to steer the Condor away from this thing!" Stork shouted as he swung the steering hard to the right, he cried out as the wound on his shoulder opened again, "U-Unless you…want to die from a slow and painful death…" He looked back at Mamba with a pained sneer on his face, not really caring if Mamba had the poleaxe aimed at his head.

"Fine-I'll deal with you-" he sighed in defeat, but turned the axe towards an unwary Piper _("Piper! LOOK OUT!")_ and released a bolt.

The warning came too late as the energy of red smashed into Piper.

Crimson energy arced and swirled across the young girl's body as she let loose a scream that seemed to drown out the ungodly wail of the black hole.

Mamba smirked as he rushed over to the stunned girl, his left hand grabbing the fabric of her trousers and ripping the middle portion off while his right ripped off her necklace and the middle of her shirt.

"_Tsk_-Clean undies?"

_Oh God no…please no…_ Piper could only watched, she couldn't move.

She was under the effects of a paralysis crystal.

Stork thrusted the steering downwards, causing Mamba and Piper to tumble into his direction. Using his right hand, he grabbed Piper's outstretched hand as Mamba tumbled out the window and the railing, screaming.

Stork screamed in pain as his left shoulder stretched to the limit while he held onto Piper's arm, all the while trying to bring his left arm back towards him and steer the Condor out of the nosedive.

He noticed two things when he was able to stop the nosedive and rest as he sat down while looking at the now moving form of Piper.

One, the wail from the black hole seemed to stop.

Two, Piper was smiling and her honeyed eyes sparkled, the paralysis was wearing off.

"You…Ok…"

"Yes, " she smiled weakly, gaining the strength to sit next to him, "but a little shaken…" Stork jumped as Piper leaned in and hugged him. "Stork! I was so scared!" tears streamed from her eyes, soaking his injured shoulder, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything!"

Stork was puzzled, "For what?" Piper, still crying, forced herself to look at Stork.

"For forgetting that it was your season…for snooping into your private belongings…I'm sorry, I should have known that you would go into season, you go into season on your birthday, it was when we were talking about your past, the explanation of Twilight, I should have taken the steps to prepare-I should have left you alone this morning, but I didn't pay attention, I left myself wide opened and I enjoyed it, I'm so sorry Stork, I shou-"

Piper's rambling was cut off as Stork placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So you would like to be with me?" the Merb asked as they parted, "Are you really sure, because I would like to know, I don't want you having remorse about being with me an-"

Piper was about to respond when a bone chilling scream came from outside, just as they got up, the body of a Wallop, or the upper torso, came crashing into the bridge, sending blood and entrails everywhere.

"Junko!?" the Merb nearly fainted at the sight. The Wallop had been ripped in half, most of his intestines still intact, his throat, chest and stomach torn open as well as his lower jaw, his tongue dangling from the side.

"N-n-not J-Junko," the girl paled as her stomach lodged itself in her throat while Stork vomited elsewhere.

"I-I thought Wallops where nigh impossible to kill?" Stork said as he finished vomiting, only to vomit once more as he glanced at the carcass.

"Oh they can be killed alright," the drawling voice returned, laced with venom. Two heads swiveled towards Mamba's direction, frightened for the lives of each other and of the Merb's appearance.

He was hunched over and breathing heavy, his jacket missing. His arms, bare chest and face covered in blood. His arms extended by his side, both carring some of the entrails from the Wallop. His cold orange eyes burned and thirsted for more gore and death.

Stork also noticed that Mamba's eyes also burned with the fact that he had nothing to lose.

That one, maybe both of them, would die today.

"It just takes a good weapon," his left arm extended towards the two, the Wallop's heart still in his clutches, until it made a disgusting pop as the violent Merb crushed it in his hand, blood spurting down his hand and bathing him in more gore . "Oh yeah…that _feeeeels_ good…"

"You…m-monster…wasn't he…"

"Friend, little girl? No, just some dumb muscle…collateral expenses…too dumb to do anything. Oh well, at least my conscious is clean." Mamba gave another sadistic smile, bearing his fangs, "As for you Storky…how clean is your conscious?"

Mamba began to walk towards Piper and Stork, both of them backing up.

"W-What do you mean-I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh, don't remember…tell the little girl that it was you who killed those twenty females, that it was your choice to leave them for me as you went to Heron." Mamba's left hand started to glow with crimson energy, Stork felt the handle of the Bardiche stick him in the back, "Don't you feel bad…nay, terrible that you left them to die. All you had to do was say yes."

Stork picked up the poleaxe, ready to defend himself, "Yes, I-I-I do feel ter-terrible about that-but I was thirteen years old! You took a-advantage of me!" He screamed in frustration, charging and raising the Bardiche in the air as his eyes started to blur.

* * *

**Flashback-Outskirts of Terra Merb**

'_Hey Storky, after we get cleaned up, I got a special surprise for ya!'_

_Stork crooned as Mamba placed a hot, tender kiss on the side of his bare neck and trailing down his shoulder, one hand gently stroking the Merb's hair as his other hand gently massaged the young Merb's hip._

'_Oooh…' he smiled, eyes wide with anticipation as he turned to face Mamba, 'What kind of 'special' surprise is it?' The young Merb placed a gentle kiss on the older Merb's lips._

'_Business opportunity-it'll make us rich! So rich we can leave this Terra and expand our business in other Terras!' The pea-green Merb returned the kiss, 'But you'll have to come with me to find out!'_

* * *

_**"Took advantage of you! YOU!" ****Mamba screamed, using his left arm to block the attack, ****"You took advantage of me! YOU BETRAYED ME STORK!" and with all the white Merb's might, he grabbed the Bardiche and yanked hard, pulling Stork along with it and sending him toppling over the railing and landing hard onto the runway.**_

* * *

'_My Gods Mamba, what have you done to these women?' Stork was in tears, this 'business opportunity' was nothing more than a sex slave establishment-or so he thought._

'_Not to worry,' Mamba said with concern, 'All you have to do, is welcome the customers and keeps our property safe.'_

'_PROPERTY!?' Stork screamed, tears flowing freely, "DAMMIT MAMBA! THESE ARE LIVING BEINGS!'_

'_Please, don't do this-these are the nutcases-the ones that no-one will miss, only missed by potential customers. Don't tell me your having second thoughts-Stork, where are you going-Stork? STORK!'_

* * *

"I trusted you." Mamba snarled as he landed near Stork, who was laying on the runway, the blade of the Bardiche mere inches from his right temple. With a firm grip, the Bardiche was dislodged, grazing the young Merbs right temple. "Just a one-night stand."

"Don't…know about you…" Stork said faintly, Mamba barely heard him speak amidst all the fighting going on around them, "But you hurt me too," Mamba grasped Stork by the collar and hoisted him up to his feet. Pained and teary yellow met cold and bitter orange, "I really did love you, I wanted to be your mate, but seeing what you did to me and those women," Mamba let go of the collar, as Stork swayed slightly on the spot, "But that love is gone…I have nothing but bad memories of betrayal and spite for you."

A left hook into the abdomen sent Stork to his knees, followed by the back end of clawed knuckles against his right cheek, blood dripping onto the runway.

All Stork could hear was the ragged breathing of Mamba. Those orange eyes were now blurred with tears as the white Merb raised the Bardiche above his head.

"The torch is dead." The white Merb cried, but he faltered as he gripped the axe better, "Is this where it all went wrong?" he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them a second later, "Now I know what must be done…after this, I can breathe easier."

Mamba swallowed as he began to bring the blade down.

_**La cucaracha, la cucaracha Ya no puede caminar**-"_Here I comes to save the day!" a bounty hunter said from overhead as a ebony switchblade flew over them, knocking the Bardiche from Mamba's hands.

"Oh fuckin' shi-not that damnable musical horn again!"

_Sona did have a knack of coming in at the last secon_d_, _Stork winced as the blade sunk again, this time mere inches from between his legs, _What is it with Mamba and his obsessions with castrating men? ("You pesky little weasel...doggy...ferret thing you-I'll tan your hide and wear it! SOCK THE BLUE!") _But that thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw out of the corner of his eyes, a pair of blades.

The Merb recognizes them as his Kusarigamas.

Using Sona's distraction, Stork stuck the handle forward and with his remaining strength, he did a backwards flip, sending him the right way as he pushed his body towards the end of the runway.

"I'll Keel haul-wha?" Mamba turned as he noticed Stork was running away, "GET BACK HERE!" he shouted as he too, started to run, but due to Stork's trap, he ran crotch first into the handle, emitting a high pitch squeak. "That's gunna hurt..."

_Its been a while_, Stork thought to himself, (but smiling as Mamba ran into his trap) as he fixed the gauntlets, _They still fit-must thank Warbird for modeling these to fit Merbs._ Stork stretched out his hands and flicked his wrists upwards. The magna crystals glowed as the chains retracted, bringing the handles of the sickles to his hands.

"Fool...put those down," Mamba sneered, "You just might hurt yourself. Besides...what good are they?

* * *

**Flashback-Bridge of Verange**

_'Yo Stork-Look what I got for ya!' Heron yelled as he neared the bridge, 'Weapons for ya bro!'_

_Stork frowned, 'Weapons? You mean, I have to train to fight?' he said with worry._

_'Uh...yeah...I mean, you can't fly all the time, I mean, what would happen if someone entered the Verange, you have to start packin' heat yourself, even I won't always be there to pull your ass out of the fire.'_

_'Fine," the young Merb sighed in frustration, 'What kind of weapons are they?'_

_'Kusarigamas!' Heron said a little too fast, confusing the poor Merb._

_'Kuso domo gomo what?'_

_'Kusari-gamas,' Heron said slowly while showing him the two weapons, attached to a chain, 'They even come with specialized gauntlets made by Warbird to custom fit Merbs!'_

_Stork gave a disgusted look at the two small sickles, then over at Heron's seven foot tall scythe, 'Thanks, but no...can I have a bigger weapon? Like your Bardiche or your Scythe?'_

_Heron frowned, 'Dude, you be killin' my vibe bro-Naw, ya can't have Bardi or Than...they be my main dogs. But these beauts, you can have. Trust me, you'll fall in love with them!"_

_'But-'_

_'And training begins now'_

* * *

"You'll be amazed what I can do with these."

Stork started to twirl the sickles in his hands, loosening a chain as he swung one sickle in a circular motion high above his head and down to the side as it was thrown in the opposite direction. Stork flicked his wrist, the magna crystal glowed as the chain came snaking back with the sickle in tow, with him catching the handle.

Someone not far off, possibly Finn, yelled "Go Stork!"

* * *

**Flashback-Training Room of the Verange**

_'Alright now Stork, as a normal kusari-gama wielder, attacking with the weapon usually entails swinging the weighted chain in a large circle over one's head, and then whipping it forward to entangle an opponent's weapon or immobilizing their arms and or legs,' a young female human said._

_Though from Stork's view, she didn't look human, she had silver skin and a whip-like tail. Her pupils gave her a look of a cat or a snake._

_'One might strike with the spinning weighted end of the chain directly, causing serious or deadly injury to his opponent while still outside the range of the opponent's weapon, or allows the kusari-gama user to easily rush forward and strike with the sickle._

_'But these are no ordinary kusari-gamas. These have been modified, the gauntlets and handles come equip with magna crystals, so once thrown, flick your wrists and they will come back to you without fail. They are also equip-able-best suited with weapon crystals-such as a firebolt, icer, or windstone. Also, the blades are movable. By saying a number-such as Eighty-Five Degrees, the blades are able to move to that position-though, when at that form, they lose the meaning of 'chained sickle' and become 'chained swords.'_

* * *

Mamba frowned and snarled, "I remember...you used those pussy-ass weapons to get the drop on me-BY CUTTING OFF MY LEFT ARM!"

* * *

**Flashback-Edge of Terra Xilia**

_'Aha...ha...ehheheh...' Mamba snickered as his left hand tightened harder around Stork's throat, the Merb's legs dangling off the cliff. 'Your pathetic, you know that? Trying to defend yourself with those lame-ass weapons...please, you can do better with shavers.'_

_'T-True...' Stork sputtered, green blood trailing down the corner of his mouth, but a smile grazed his lips, 'Eight-five degrees.'_

_'Eighty what?'_

_With speed and energy he didn't know he had, Stork left hand drew up the chain sword, catching the underside of Mamba's arm and slicing upwards. Mamba screamed in agony as the arm was sliced off just under the shoulder, emerald blood spilling out of the gaping wound_.

* * *

"Yeah...but it got the job done," Stork said with a sneer, "But it wasn't the wisest thing I did, seeing how as I cut your arm off, I fell into the Wasteland and fell into a coma." he flicked his wrists again and the blades glowed green.

Mamba scoffed as he picked up the Bardiche, he kept his stare on the young Merb while placing a bright green crystal into the handle of the poleaxe. "I'll give you the chance to just jump to your demise-Your in too deep boy."

"I will not run away...This time, we end this! One of us will die this time!"

The blade seemed to shimmer.

"This time, I'll make damn SURE YOU DIE!" the white Merb roared, both he and Stork charging at each other. Mamba dragged the blade, sending sparks along the runway and just as he was near Stork, he swung upwards in a diagonal arc-to only bring it straight down on Stork.

Stork had plenty of time to prepare to dodge the attack, but as Mamba swung the poleaxe in a diagonal motion, he felt a blast of wind.

And the sensation that he had was being stabbed by thousands of tiny, invisible needles.

Grimacing at the pain, Stork brought both blades together and shoved forward, meeting the blade of the Bardiche. The block was successful, but a scream of pain escaped from Stork's lips as he was shoved back several feet.

Aside from the scar on his left shoulder, his uniform was torn to shreds, deep gashes and cuts littered his exposed chest, arms and face.

Eyes blurred with pain, a look of fear shown itself.

"Can't block the wind." Mamba said, slouching over with the poleaxe, "This is an enhanced slash energized Windstone crystal, very special one made by Eve. You see, even if I miss with the poleaxe, the wind created from this crystal wont-it energizes the wind, turning that particular area into a mass of 'airy' blades."

Stork fell onto one knee, gasping at the searing pain.

"I told you boy...your in too deep-YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST JUMPED!" he roared again, bringing the poleaxe into the air again.

Stork waited. _This is the end, _he said to himself, _I'm so sorry Piper, I wish I said I love you. _He stared at the floor, oblivious that it was silent.

"STORK!"

_Piper!? _Stork looked up, only to give a small yelp as he noticed how close a frozen Mamba really was, the blade nearly inches from his bloody muzzle. Piper, ready with her staff, came running towards him.

**Crick...crack...**

"Come on Stork!" the girl said frantically, practically dragging the wounded Merb to his feet, "your outmatched in the open! Lets get inside! Please hurry, the ice wont hold him forever!"

**"murrra-" crick CRACK**

Stork's body cried out in pain, he was too weak and losing energy, but for the sake of Piper, he forced himself to hobble into the hanger, with Piper by his side.

**"-RAHHHHHHH! SLUT! WHORE! STUPID ASS BITCH! YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! WHY DON'T YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" **the white Merb whipped around, swearing and dragged the axe with him.

Piper was the first to turn around as she saw Mamba swing the axe again, sending a ripple of unseen energy straight at them. To anyone else, they wouldn't know it was coming, but Piper saw the immediate dust trail heading straight for Stork.

Stork turned, he saw the ripple, he knew he would get hit, but he didn't expect to see Piper pull him behind her, her eyes full of confidence, love...

and tears.

Piper's body appear to float several feet off the ground as the burst of energy swirled around her. Stork watched in horror as her body twist and turned, the remains of her uniform shredding around her-leaving her nearly nude, her screams etching itself into his mind, her blood splattering on him and the ground, and her falling with a sickening thud.

"Piper, nonononono, please!" the young Merb cried, cradling the young girl's body in his arms, "NO! PIPER PLEASE-DON'T DIE!"

"I-I'm a mess...huh?" the young girl said weakly.

(_"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!")_ _Aerrow_

"W-Why?" Stork cried, placing several meda crystals in Piper's scarred hands, "Why take the blow?" _(Aww, pretty boy lost girlfriend?) Mamba ("As for you blondie-You have got to be the worst sharpshooter in the Atmos!")_

"I-Isn't tha-that what you do...for someone you l-l-love?" Amongst the bloodied face of the young girl, she gave him a weak smile, "I love you...I needed to tell you...I love you...and only you...I...I shouldn't have chased Aerrow...I spent...wasted...hours on him...I don't love him...I love you Stork..."

("Come on little boy, show me your moves!")

Piper weakly lifted a scarlet hand, cupping Stork's cheek. Stork cried again as he leaned into the hand, not caring about the blood smearing his cheek.

"I love you too Piper."

("Oh great, Warbird's getting involved-about time you showed up-I've been waiting to use this!")

Stork leaned forward, his lips touching Piper's scarlet lips. "We'll have to try this kiss another time..." he choked as more tears strolled down his cheeks as he felt Piper's hand slowly go limp, leaving a trail of red on his cheek. "I'll see you soon Piper."

Stork gently laid Piper's body on the ground, just as bloodied Aerrow and damaged Warbird came skidding on either side of them.

"What the hell is up with him!" Aerrow cried out.

"Black Fire!" shouted Scorch, flying on Phinny, attempting fire attacks on Mamba-only to be shot out of the sky and disappear into the cloud-line.

Stork looked up with eyes full of rage as he finally got to his feet.

There stood Mamba, surrounded by flames as black as night. His cold orange eyes showing bright crimson amongst the black flames.

White teeth formed into a smile.

"_Sssssmokin'_" Mamba laughed at his own joke, before returning his crimson gaze at Stork.

He immediately charged this time, leaving a trail of dark flames behind him. Stork charged also, his body screaming for him to stop, but he continued.

Both collided, the dark aura surrounding Stork.

Everyone watched-waiting.

Time seemed an eternity.

Maniacal laugher.

Screams of pain and rage.

Screams of fear.

The dark aura shifted slightly, before giving way to a bright flash of blue.

Mamba was sent flying back, screaming in agony. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Stork went after him, screaming in rage. His body tattooed by Merbish markings, giving his scarred and bloodied body a ghostly blue glow, wings of energy protruded from his back.

Mamba screams-mixed with fear, anger, and frustration as he sends a flurry of projectiles of darkness at Stork, only to be blocked by the Kusari-gamas.

A flash of silver and the cracking and popping of metal is heard as Mamba's left arm is ripped from its socket, the dark aura vanishing. Another flash of silver and Mamba's chest explodes in a torrent of green.

Mamba counters with his own attack, slashing open Stork's side. A hard kick sends Stork several feet away while the wounded Merb severs a chain with the poleaxe. The blade lands with a clunk behind Mamba.

"THIS IS IT!" Mamba cries as he swings the poleaxe above his head and swings it forward.

Stork cries out again as the ripple of energy rips apart his body, his chest exploding, emerald green blood spraying across the runway as Stork lands with a sickening plop in his own pool of blood.

Mamba drops the Bardiche as he watches everyone rush towards him and the dieing Merb. A look of utter shock planted on his blank face.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Junko

"No more talkin' this bastard dies NOW!" Suzi

"He's already dead." Warbird

Several 'What's' resounded, as they watched Mamba stagger back towards the edge of the runway.

Someone gasped as the white Merb turns.

Stork had managed to strike the last blow, the severed Kusari-gama blade had pierced the back of Mamba's head.

No one managed to prevent Mamba from falling off the runway, plummeting towards the cloud-line, all the attention was directed towards the young Merb, laying in his own pool of blood.

"Stork," Aerrow cried, "You did it..."

"Please Stork, don't die!"

"STORK!"

"Get him to the Medical bay!"

_No use in saving me guys..._ Stork said to himself, _It's over for me, I did what I had to do...Piper, I'll... I'll be seeing you soon..._

As the world grew dark around him, Stork spotted a figure amongst his friends.

It was a Merb clothed in black, his scythe glinting in the darkness.

"Hi Heron..."

end

* * *

Read and Review-I would like to know how well I did with this chapter!


	11. Chapter 10: Emotions Exploding pt 2

Blaster: _(gags and ties up the singing fat lady)_ Nopers, this ain't the end of the series.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Storm Hawks, any music that Scorch plays on his boom-box or Jamie-Lu, he is created by the talented Leenden!  
(Jamie-Lu is the main character of _'While My Heartstrings Gently Weep'_****)**

So thanks Leenden for helping me out and letting me use him!

Defective: This can't be over!

OneDay: Yeah-TOO many loopholes and unanswered questions!

Claire: Yeah-what about Stork and Piper?

Mamba: What, this ain't an alternate chapter? (_Groans)_ I died…_AGAIN!?_

Blaster: _Grins evilly_-CLIFFY! Oh yeah-I love being evil…and I got to do a meanwhile-Eve is in this one.

Eve: Good, cause I need some screen time-and to have some 'alone time' with Finn _(Finn gulps)_

Blaster: You will, not to mention Jamie Lu is in this chapter!.

Lee: Awesome, I feel all fuzzy inside that Jamie is in this chapter!

**parts maybe REALLY random**-so excuse my timing and stuff...Too much caffeine and several days of waking up at 3:30 am to work (one were I woke up at 2:30), and getting ready to start classes this Monday, and forcing myself to finish this before Monday, makes the brain go crazy! _(__holds brain in a jar)_

Hector: I'm not suppose to be in this stupid story!

And does anyone know how to spell the word 'Blond'? Everytime I call Finn that auto word correct thingie tells me to spell it 'Blonde'

OK, this is another tag of Emotions Exploding, but this time, it's a meanwhile. As Stork and Piper get their asses kicked by Mamba, everyone else is fighting each other, at the very end, much of the previous story plays out again.

As for the viewers-you guys have to wait to find out the fate of Mamba, Piper and Stork MHAHAHA!

Stork: I ain't dead yet.

Everyone: Hurray!

Blaster: Note to self, kill off Stork in next chapter.

_Is chased by angry mob wielding chainsaws and frying pans_

* * *

**Exploding Emotions**

_"SHUTTING THE HANGER DOORS_!" Stork screamed.

Aerrow was dumb-founded, never did Stork just shut the doors on someone who needed to be helped, _"_Stork-w-what are you doing? Open the hanger doors so they can get in!"he demanded.

Unknown to the red head, the white Merb that zoomed past him, had a long poleaxe in his hand.

Aerrow shivered, something about this white Merb didn't seem right.

**BANG-CRASH**

Aerrow whipped around to see the windows of the Condor busted, smoke billowing from inside. Frantically, he flipped on the radio.

"Stork? Piper? Come in! Come on guys, answer! Stork-Piper, are guys alright? Please! Please pick up! Stork, come in! Piper answer!"

"Dude, why aren't they answering?" yelled Finn, avoiding a hail-storm of red bolts.

"Holy SNOWBALLS!" Suzi screamed as she forced her grinder into a barrel roll, doing her best to avoid the oncoming attacks causing the rest of the group to separate temporarily.

"Whoo-boy…four Cyclonian battle-cruisers…that be a lot of Talons."

"And is that a dragon?" Junko pointed in the distance as the said dragon darted back and forth from the four Cyclonian Battle-Cruisers.

Bobby noticed that one of the ships was different, "That one on the right-it looks strange."

Even Aerrow agreed. The design was completely different.

"Whaf's thaf found?" Phobie said, favoring her left arm. Aerrow frowned, only because she was in bad shape. Her fight with Suzi wasn't the best thing for her, despite being told otherwise.

Phobie had come out of the fight with several busted ribs, a sprained left shoulder, a black eye and a bruised jaw.

Suzi came out with with a few scratched and a smug grin.

"Phobie, head back to the Condor, your in no condition to fight." Aerrow ordered, "Also, see if Stork and Piper are OK."

Thankfully, Phobie didn't argue with him and proceeded to head back.

"Ravess!" shouted Junko, "And Snipe!"

Aerrow smirked. "Guess Dark Ace chickened out…"

"Alright everyone-here they come!"

* * *

**Near the Condor**

By the time Phobie reached the Condor, the battle was already underway, despite Aerrow's orders, she didn't head for the Hanger, but hovered over to the right of the Condor.

She was in great pain. Using her I.R. goggles, she decided to check up on her injuries.

She winced in pain as she gently touched her side, her fingers equipped with mini-scanners. She sighed as she found out she had a broken rib. Possibly four.

_Damn you Suzi_, she growled to herself, _You didn't have to knee-slam my ribcage_…

"Well, what have we here? A doctor out of the office?"

Phobie whipped around, but yelped as her damaged ribs seared with pain. Lifting her head up, she was staring into the crimson eyes of a raven haired man that was standing on the left wing.

She was about to say something snide, but her nose busted a vein but she managed to laugh all the same.

"Damn…" she laughed again, but Dark Ace was not amused, and Phobie yelped again as she found herself face to face with Dark Ace. "Uh...little joke..."

Dark Ace sneered at the half Blizzarian, "Do tell...I happen to like jokes."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"SHIT! Phinny, get out of da way!" Scorch swatted the small bird, no bigger than he was and with plumage of bright red and yellow, out of the way as another ten or fifteen energy blasts hit the hull of the Cobra Mach Deluxe. "If dis wasn't a remodeled sky tank, I'd be deader dan doo-da now...DAMN IT PHINNY!"

The small bird was back, chattering and whooping wildly in front of him.

"I'm really close ta stuffing you into da crystal converter doo-dad and blasting ya out of it!" The young bird trilled and clucked several more times before Scorch grabbed the bird and stuffed it into the converter. Several seconds later, the twin cannon thrusters roared with fury, speeding up the heavily armored tank.

Making the once pathetically slow vehicle charge straight into a head-on collision with an oncoming Cyclonian Battle Cruiser. "Uh..Phin-ne-ne-ne-you can stop now!"

Apparently, the pilot inside of the battle cruiser, started to blare the horn-as well as unleashing a barrage of energy bolts.

"PHINNY! STOP!

Scorch swore he could hear Phinny give a squeak of laughter as the front end of the Cobra pierced the armored nose of the cruiser, cut several switchblades in half, maybe a Talon or two, smash into the living quarters, and cleave through the back end, knocking out several engines.

The resulting and forceful exit of the Cobra caused the cruiser to explode on the spot.

The cannon thrusters gave off an odorous '_poot'_ before a soot covered Phinny appeared next to Scorch, who was checking on the damage-Phinny trilled with laughter

"Laugh it up bird-brain...Farts-a-pootin' ok, one, dis dent is not comin' out of my pocket, and two, I found someone's wallet-FINDER'S KEEPERS!"

_"Scorch report!" _came the voice of Sona.

"Yo."

"_Warbird wants you to head back to the Verange, she needs the ride. She believes that Mamba is somewhere out in the-**horn blaring**-yo! Get out of my way! Ok, either this is a new feature, or you guys are the UGLIEST hood ornaments I have ever se_-**skkkkk**"

"Poot-in-anny..._hears Ravess theme song_ "What in Atmos and Gaia is that horrible sound?" Nearby, he spots Ravess and her squad coming towards him.

* * *

**Not far off**

Maybe playing that prank on the Talon Commander wasn't the best idea as Phobie made her Ultra IV barrel roll from a barrage of red energy.

_Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, _Phobie said to herself as she veered hard to the left, "Geeze, can't you take a joke?"

Dark Ace could be heard shouting in rage as he continued to let loose more energy bolts, one in particular found its mark-hitting the right wing of her Ultra IV, causing the skimmer to spin out of control.

"Mayday! Juneday! Aprilday-whatever the day you say-I'M GOING DOWN!"

"I gotcha!" a soft voice said as a firm hand grabbed her collar, yanking her to safety. As soon as her dizzy spell wore off, she found herself sitting in front of the gentle giant Junko. "Your safe now-"

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" he said in a confused tone. A hard blast to the engine rocked the entire skimmer, making Junko veer off to the right, narrowly missing another blast.

**Close-by**

"Picking on helpless doctors now, eh Dark Ace?" Aerrow said with confidence as he swung his skimmer next to Dark Ace's Switchblade Elite, already on the wings while Radarr flew for him.

Dark Ace sneered, "We meet again Aerrow, but your quite wrong about your doctor being helpless, she thinks that her wearing X-ray goggles and seeing me nude are her idea of entertainment," He gave an evil chuckle as he drew his long blade, now glowing crimson, "I say when I get ahold of her, I'll have my own entertainment with her."

"You'll do no such thing Dark Ace!" Aerrow bellowed as he thrusted one blade forward, Dark Ace countering with a block only to block the next thrust from the other blade.

Before Aerrow could strike again, he was forced to duck as Dark Ace spun around with his sword, but a boot to the face sent him sprawling onto the edge of the wings of his skimmer, with Dark Ace landing on the other side.

Radarr, scarred for his boy's life, spun the skimmer, tossing both off and hoping that Aerrow would deploy his glider as he made another turn to pick him up.

_'I hope Aerrow wont be mad about that.' _he chirped to himself as he neared Aerrow and Dark Ace, both free falling and as usual, fighting.

**_La cucaracha, la cucaracha Ya no puede caminar_**

"Yo!" a pilot clad in black armor and piloting a black Switchblade Elite yelled, "Get out of my way!"

Radarr gawked and trilled as he pulled up, while the pilot in black made a nose dive-heading straight for the two fighters.

Both Dark Ace and Aerrow where smacked hard in the chest by the wings, clinging to them for dear life and quickly pulling themselves up on the wings-still armed with their weapons. Dark Ace recovered quickly while Aerrow kneeled, catching his breath.

"Ok, either this is a new feature, or you guys are the _UGLIEST_ hood ornaments I have ever seen!" the pilot in black said in an amused voice.

"Time to be evicted." Dark Ace ruefully said as he grabbed the pilot by the chest plate.

"I need an adult-I NEED AN ADULT!" the pilot screamed as Dark Ace failed to eject the poor soul out of the seat. "Are you coming on to me?"

This got Aerrow's attention as he was heard laughing. Dark Ace frowned. He recovered quickly as he swung his sword, cutting the pilot's head off. "That's better."

"Oh now that was rude," said the headless pilot. ("_That's just creepy." Dark Ace_) "What if that blade actually connected? Then what?"

"!?"

"Don't worry, I got another head...or two."

With all the distractions, Aerrow couldn't help but laugh at the shocked face of the Dark Ace, but it didn't stop the young boy from punching the older man's face.

Dark Ace came back with pouncing on the boy, pinning his arms.

"Pedophile! PEDOPHILE! Your just a nasty, HORNY old bastard ain'tcha?"

Aerrow smirked, "You know, in this position, he's right."

"Awwwwwkward!"

* * *

**Near Terra Nord**

"Faster Daemon!" Eve squealed as another energy bolt flew past them, only to explode a short distance away.

"I'm doing my best sister, but it seems that Warbird has gotten some new toys!" the dragon snarled nervously, "I knew this was a bad idea, Father didn't want you out yet!"

Another energy blast went by, only to explode several feet away from his right side.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see the outside-It looked so pretty."

_If only she knew what father has planned for her,_ thought the shape-shifter, _I'm afraid that she'll break down and lose control once she realize what she will be used for._

Another blast, this time hitting Daemon in the right flank.

Daemon howled and roared in pain, lurching sideways as the energy from the blast exploded, sending him and Eve in different directions.

Eve screamed as she fell through the sky, with Warbird in hot pursuit, firing off explosive energy rounds at her.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Stop squirming and I'll help end your life." Warbird shouted from above, but suddenly veered off as several energy bolts pelted the side of the Wallop's skimmer and a young blonde boy came into view.

It took Eve a second to realize that she was sitting bridal style on the Blonde's lap.

"You OK?" The blond gave a warm smile while his stunning cerulean eyes studied her closely.

"Yes, thanks to you." Eve smiled weakly, planting a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek as she dug her face into his chest. "Er...what is the name of my hero?"

The blonde blushed, "Finn, and you, the damsel in distress?"

"Eve. My name is Eve."

"So what with Warbird trying to kill you? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" Finn said, becoming unnaturally serious.

Before Eve could answer, Warbird bellowed a string of curses as he fired an energy blast that ripped away the engine of his skimmer.

* * *

**On Terra Nord**

'_So Jamie' how's da evac comin' along?'_ Suzy Lu asked over the radio.

"Just got everyone into the bunkers. All that's left is me." Jamie-Lu, the young Blizzarian said.

He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt, the sleeves were tucked under wrist guards and wore black snow pants that went to his knees, while his feet, from toe halfway up the shins, was covered with brown leather boots. His fur was a lavender color, just like Suzy Lu's fur. His fur was longer on his head as it fell over his eyes and his three inch ears sported several piercings. A white patch of fur came from his dark nose and touched at the underside of his muzzle.

'Then ya better high-tail in der Jamie, cause da battle seems ta be headed your way!"

A bellowing roar echoed through the sky, causing Jamie to look up. Indeed, the Talons where getting closer, but the main thing that he was interested in was the smoking trail of a downed skimmer.

Using a pair of peepers, Jamie saw that there were occupants-one blonde male and a auburn haired female.

And they were going to crash somewhere nearby of where he was standing.

He also noticed another skimmer. _That is one big Wallop... _Not to mention the dragon tackling the Wallop.

"Hey kid move out of the way!" the blonde male yelled as he did his best to steer his skimmer.

_Kid..._ Jamie frowned as the blond steered his skimmer away from him, blowing up powdered snow everywhere as he came to a halt. "You two alright?" he said as he ran towards them.

"I'm fine..." said the girl.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here alone by yourself, don't you know it's dangerous with the Talons nearby?" the blonde asked.

"First off, my name's Jamie Lu, second, I was helping with the evacuation. There's an underground bunker here."

"Cool, can you take Eve there, for some reason, this Bounty Hunter is trying to kill her."

"Then what about the dragon?"

"What dragon?" the blonde was confused now, I didn't see a drag-**THWAM**-on...

The ground shook hard as Daemon landed with four sharp claws.

"Oh...that dragon..." the blond said wide-eyed.

"Whoa...you're a big fella." Jamie-Lu shifted back from the tremendous form.

"Heh...thanks." Daemon said with a smile, but scowled as he turned his scaly face towards the blonde and Eve.

"Finn, is it not? I'll be taking the girl now."

"I don't think so." The sharpshooter spat, lifting his crossbow to his eyes.

"That won't work." Daemon said dully.

"Not if I can peg you between the eyes!"

"Still won't work. All I have to do is roar."

And with an inhale of breath and a exhale a second later, Daemon unleashes a roar so powerful that it causes the ground to shake and several nearby trees to topple over. Finn, Eve, and Jamie-Lu stumble back, all feeling the ground reaching up to catch them hard on the backside.

Jamie is the first to get up, gracefully shifting to his feet again, dusting himself off from the snow as his teal eyes trace along the figure.

"Someone...is in desperate need of a breath-mint." Jamie-Lu scoffed.

"Bwuh??" the dragon is taken by surprise. "Oh come on, you don't mean to tell me that a twelve foot long dragon doesn't even scare you?"

"Nope. My minds like a steel trap."

Daemon chuckled darkly. "Well now...I have to see if I can pry open that steel trap."

Daemon's body began to twist and turn as he began to grow taller, his hind legs filling out and sharp talons forming on his toes, his front arms shrinking to mere tiny stubs with two sharp claws as his long neck shrunk and his head elongated, his mouth filled with thousands of long, jagged sharp teeth.

Daemon lowered his massive head, bearing those jagged and drool covered teeth."Is it opened now?" Drool flying and landing onto Jamie and Finn.

Finn eyes grew wider still, from looking at the shape-shifter's form to Jamie, who was standing his ground.

"Uh...still closed."

_He's got to be pissin' himself now,_ Finn thought.

Daemon sighed as he reverted back into a tall skinny creature. His skin was a deep shade of grey and he had the appearance of a Merb, but the head was different-Finn thought it reminded him of Radarr's face.

Daemon looked like he about to say something, until he disappeared under the weight of a fifteen foot mechanical Wallop.

The impact caused the ground to shake again, more violently this time and the shockwave sent the three skidding back several feet.

"Big brother!" Eve shouted as the Wallop crawled out of the Wallop-made crater.

"Now, It's time to deal with you, you little abomination." the Wallop said calmly as he advanced on the frightened girl.

"Not so fast!" Jamie and Finn stood in front of Eve and blocking the giant Wallop's way. "You have to go through us!"

"Then that wont be a problem." The Wallop sneered as two massive hands grabbed Finn and Jamie-Lu around the waist. "A few civilian casualties along the way wont hurt."

Jamie gasped from the sudden contact. As his hands touched the Wallop's own giant hand, something strange happened.

Warbird's voice became winded and static and Finn acted like he too was out of breath. Eve staggered back and tripped. But as she tripped, she started to float.

"Oi, my aching head." Daemon's voice echoed, "Hey, what's with the echo (cho...cho...cho...) sweet..."

Warbird's grip on Finn loosened, but still held firm on Jamie, "Whoa buddy...what did you do?" Finn lightly floated to the ground.

Jamie was silent.

"W-W-**skkkkk**-ing on? **SkkkkkkSSSK**-the hell is happ-**skkk**-ng?" Warbird seemed to be paralyzed as he floated harmless above the ground.

Finn seized the opportunity as he fired a bolt into the chest of the Wallop. The bolt found its mark and stayed there. Daemon also took the chance and charged, jumping and slamming his foot onto the arrow.

The arrow sunk into the chest, causing the armor to spider-web. The grip on Jamie loosened and fell to the ground.

As Jamie fell, the armor began to break away until it finally shattered when the Wallop hit the ground.

But as Finn looked on, it wasn't a Wallop at all. It wasn't even a man. It was a small woman.

She was no taller than Piper. And with the lack of clothing, save for a pair of panties, her entire skin was a glistening silver, save for a few patches of scales placed on her shoulders, the length of her arms and thighs and on the center of her chest, all showing a pale blue, even her slender, whip-like tail, which had to be at least six feet, was covered in pale blue scales.

Her eyes were startling. They were black with pale blue slits.

"Congrats on being the second on breaking my armor." her voice was cold as she hissed on the s of 'congrats' and 'second.' Her pale silver hair that appeared to cover parts of her face and fall to her shoulders began to unfurl to a hood.

In fact it wasn't hair at all, but skin.

"W-what is she?" Jamie finally said after getting up.

"Grisnal." Warbird said, she squatted slightly, rearing back as she thrust her arms forward, ready to attack, "Ex-clan of the Debundak Cobra. And you just cost me a hunt. Those two abominations are gone thanks to you and-"

_PFFFFFFRRRRREEEEERRRRT-"wooooooooo!"_

Warbird's face faulted as she stood up, "Excuse me. I must deal with that Imp." She quickly grabbed a small sack and ran towards the woods.

A few seconds later, Finn and Jamie Lu saw a fully clothed Warbird flying through the sky.

"Damn, she's getting away-hey...Jamie, wasn't it, you wouldn't happen to have a spare skimmer would ya?"

Jamie nodded "Grinder is nearby, but don't expect me to fly with you."

* * *

**With Scorch and Ravess**

"You! Do something!" Ravess shouted, pointing a shaky hand at one of her squadron. She literally felt as if her head would split in two, but it only got worse as she saw entire squadron dancing in their cockpits.

"We would, but dancing is so much fun..." one Talon said in a daze.

"S'matter lady? Chicken Dance too much for ya?" Scorch shouted as he stood on a pedestal. Behind the cannon thrusters was a large boom-box. In the center of the boom-box was a crystal and a shriveled object. "I am so glad I figured out how to make the Lamia Chord and the Screecher work together! But I guess the vocal cords of Lamias don't have an effect on women-just give them a bad migraine while it just makes the men swoon!"

"Snap out of it Junko!" Phobie spat as she tried to fly Junko's EL. "Apparently, the lamia chord works on Wallops-this guy can't stop dancing!"

"Hey Macaroni!"

Scorch changes the music from _'Chicken Dance' _to _'O Fortuna' "_Oh Phiiiiinny...you supply the fire, I'll supply the gas!"

"What is that Imp up too?" Ravess and Phobie said in unison, but their eyes widen in horror as they saw Scorch stand on the pedestal and stoop over, and exposing his rear-end while Phinny perched on his back and burst into flames.

"COME ON BABY LIGHT MY FIRE!"

* * *

**On the Runway of the Condor**

_PFFFFFFRRRRREEEEERRRRT-"wooooooooo!"_

"Now that was lame...they want a show, I'll give them a show." Broog said to himself as he readied the Gatling Striker, which was aimed at the last Cyclonian Battle-cruiser-still fighting and protected by Talons while the Absolute Zeros, Starling, and the rest gagged over the odorous cloud.

"So...to get this abyss crystal to work, use an eruptor?" The Wallop looked over to the small, lean Talon next to him.

"I think." Lanky said

"Question before I set this off."

"Shoot."

"Wont you get mad that all the other Talons will be killed?"

"Me? No...I have my own agenda-and I work for Malice. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to Malice...Daemon and Eve are already heading back."

"Oh...Ok..." the Wallop said, not really caring that Lanky left anyway. Broog adjusted the Gatling and pulled the trigger.

The recoil sent Broog several yards back on the runway as the two crystals where sent spiraling towards the Battle-cruiser. They both connected with the hull-the eruption stone exploded first, destroying the abyss crystal with it.

The sky suddenly grew dark as a spiraling and crackling hole of dark energy emerged, right where the Battle-cruiser was. The hole began to rotate, sucking in small debris at first, but as it grew more powerful, it started to tear apart the Battle-cruiser, then those nearby.

Broog felt the carrier he was on shift under his feet, "Oh fuck...I had no idea it was gonna be that powerful."

The Condor lurched again, but this time it veered to the right and then down, plunging towards the cloud line.

The Wallop made a mad dash towards the hanger as the Condor continued to plunge downward. He was several feet from the hanger when Mamba fell on him, causing both of them to slide back on the edge of the runway, before the Condor pulled up from the dive.

"Hiya Mamba!"

"Shut the fuck up-that was you, wasn't it!"

"Uh...sorry about that." Broog apologized again, but Mamba's left hand started for sharp blades.

Broog screamed as he felt the blades dig into his chest. Mamba screamed too, but out of rage and insanity as he pulled his left hand out of the Wallop's chest, clutching the still beating heart. In his right hand was an extendable dagger, which he did not hesitate to use as he drove deep into the Wallop's stomach and carved upwards, through the carved out chest and to his throat.

The blade of the dagger grew longer as Mamba withdrew the sword and in a blink of an eye, the white Merb spun with the blade, sinking into the Wallop's waist, his intestines spilling out. Still not satisfied, Mamba used his right hand and grabbed the Wallop's lower jaw, while his left hand, still holding the heart, dug into the gaping wound of the stomach. With a sickening rip, Mamba tore the upper torso off, spun around once and threw the torso towards the bridge.

It didn't bother Mamba that his right hand was holding the remains of the Wallop's lower jaw.

* * *

**With Sona and Aerrow**

"Holy shit, did Mamba just do that to that Wallop?" Sona, now free of her body armor and clad in a pale green jumpsuit, gawked in disgust.

Aerrow, beginning to feel sick after that grotesque display, only nodded.

"Get me close to the bridge!"

Aerrow was ready to jump when Stork's body came flying out and landing hard on the runway, followed by the white Merb, Bardiche in hand.

"This is Stork's fight, quick! give me that sack!" Sona squawked as she kicked her skimmer's engine to full speed.

**La cucaracha, la cucaracha Ya no puede caminar**

"Here I comes to save the day!" Sona trilled as she flew low enough to knock the Bardiche from Mamba's hands while Aerrow threw the sack onto the runway.

"Oh fuckin' shi-not that damnable musical horn again!" Mamba shouted as he kept his eyes on Sona's skimmer, "You pesky little weasel...doggy...ferret thing you-I'll tan your hide and wear it! SOCK THE BLUE!"

"Stork is headed for his Kusari-gamas!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"I'll Keel haul-wha?" Mamba turned as he noticed Stork was running away, "GET BACK HERE!" he shouted as he too, started to run, but due to Stork's trap, he ran crotch first into the handle, emitting a high pitch squeak. "That's gunna hurt..."

"What now?" Aerrow said with a growl, he wanted to help, but just watching from afar was getting to him, he need to help his best friend.

"Cheer him on...Stork needs all the confidence he can get."

"Fool...put those down," Mamba sneered, "You just might hurt yourself. Besides...what good are they?

"You'll be amazed what I can do with these."

Stork started to twirl the sickles in his hands, loosening a chain as he swung one sickle in a circular motion high above his head and down to the side as it was thrown in the opposite direction. Stork flicked his wrist, the magna crystal glowed as the chain came snaking back with the sickle in tow, with him catching the handle.

"Go Stork!"

Aerrow heard Mamba snarl, "I remember...you used those pussy-ass weapons to get the drop on me-BY CUTTING OFF MY LEFT ARM!"

"Didn't know Stork fought..."

"There's alot of things you don't know about our previous pilot. I'm surprised you never asked him yourself-your the one who bought him."

"How did you know about that?"

"Yeah...but it got the job done," Stork said with a sneer, "But it wasn't the wisest thing I did, seeing how as I cut your arm off, I fell into the Wasteland and fell into a coma." he flicked his wrists again and the blades glowed green.

Aerrow heard Mamba scoff as he picked up the Bardiche, the white Merb kept his stare on the younger Merb while placing a bright green crystal into the handle of the poleaxe. "I'll give you the chance to just jump to your demise-Your in too deep boy."

"That's a Windstone! We have to help!" Aerrow drew his blades, ready to enter the fray, but Sona pulled up on the controls.

"Can not do-"

"I will not run away...This time, we end this! One of us will die this time!"

Aerrow could see the blade of the poleaxe shimmer.

"This time, I'll make damn SURE YOU DIE!" the white Merb roared, both he and Stork charging at each other. Mamba dragging the blade, sending sparks along the runway and just as he was near Stork, he swung upwards in a diagonal arc-to only bring it straight down on Stork.

Aerrow could only watch as Stork blocked the attack and scream. The block was successful, but to the boy's horror, Stork's uniform started to shred, green blood splattering onto the runway.

Aerrow could see the immense fear showing in Stork's eyes.

"Can't block the wind." Mamba said, slouching over with the poleaxe, "This is an enhanced slash energized Windstone crystal, very special one made by Eve. You see, even if I miss with the poleaxe, the wind created from this crystal wont-it energizes the wind, turning that particular area into a mass of 'airy' blades."

Stork fell onto one knee, gasping at the searing pain.

"I told you boy...your in too deep-YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST JUMPED!" he roared again, bringing the poleaxe into the air again. Aerrow screamed in fright.

He should be protecting his team-mates, his friends...not sitting and watching them die.

He didn't want to watch, but he finally breathed a sigh of relief as Mamba stood frozen on the spot as a battle weary Piper came running out of the hanger and next to Stork.

Aerrow breathed slowly as he saw Stork hobble next to Piperr as they made a break towards the hanger and-

**"-RAHHHHHHH! SLUT! WHORE! STUPID ASS BITCH! YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! WHY DON'T YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" **the white Merb whipped around, swearing and dragged the axe with him.

Mamba swung the axe and this confused Aerrow at first, but it finally dawned on what Mamba said about 'air blades'

Piper was the first to turn around as she saw Mamba swing the axe again, sending a ripple of unseen energy straight at them. To anyone else, they wouldn't know it was coming, but Piper saw the immediate dust trail heading straight for Stork.

"OH GOD PIPER MOVE!" Aerrow shouted.

Piper's body appear to float several feet off the ground as the burst of energy swirled around her. Aerrow could only watched in horror as her body twist and turned, the remains of her uniform shredding around her-leaving her nearly nude, her screams etching itself into his mind, her blood splattering onto Stork and the ground, and her falling with a sickening thud.

"Nonononono..." Aerrow said, his eyes full of tears, "Please no...please-please-please-please-no!" tears flew from his face as he jumped onto the runway.

"Piper, nonononono, please!" the young Merb cried, cradling the young girl's body in his arms, "NO! PIPER PLEASE-DON'T DIE!"

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!" Aerrow bellowed, charging towards Mamba.

"Aww, pretty boy lost girlfriend?"Mamba laughed as he blocked the blow and countered with a head-butt, knocking Aerrow to the ground while blood gushed from his nose.

That's when several energy bolts hit the ground next to Mamba's feet. "As for you blondie-You have got to be the worst sharpshooter in the Atmos!" he laughed again as he swung the Bardiche, the energy ripple smashing into the grinder. Finn fearfully flew away as Aerrow came back with both blades connected.

"Come on little boy, show me your moves!" the white Merb taunted. Aerrow brought his blades down, Mamba sidestepped and backhanded the red head to the ground with is left hand again, this time, drawing blood from the boy's left cheek. Mamba raised the poleaxe, but a fist to the face sent him reeling. Mamba smirked as it was Warbird who threw the punch.

"Oh great, Warbird's getting involved-about time you showed up-I've been waiting to use this!"

Mamba pulled out a spare abyss crystal and popped out the chromium crystal that once occupied the shoulder area. Popping the abyss crystal in, Mamba's body grew taut. His cold orange eyes turning crimson as flames as black as night started to surround his body.

"Here I come-" the Merb said, extending his arms out as a dark cloud of aura shoved Aerrow and Warbird down the runway and next to Stork, cradling a still Piper.

"What the hell is up with him!" Aerrow cried out, trying to stem the flow of blood coming from his nose.

"Black Fire!" shouted Scorch, flying on Phinny, attempting fire attacks on Mamba.

Mamba stood there while the flames shot by Scorch and Phinny did nothing but fade away. With one swing of his left arm, he sent a large ball of dark energy towards the magma Imp and the young phoenix. Both were hit and were sent spiraling into the cloud-line.

Everyone else started to swarm the Condor, waiting to attack. Junko and Phobie flew to the side, parking the skimmer as they rushed to Piper's body.

"Quickly," whispered Phobie, ("_Sssssmokin," Mamba is heard laughing) _"Junko, gently carry her and take her to sick bay, Aerrow follow me-"

"No..."

Aerrow noticed that Stork was to his feet, his Kusari-gamas glowing green

There stood Mamba, surrounded by flames as black as night. His cold orange eyes showing bright crimson amongst the black flames.

In the distance, Aerrow could see the white Merb smile though all that blackness.

Mamba charged, leaving a trail of dark flames behind him. Stork charged also. Aerrow, and probably everyone else knew that Stork, Mamba, or perhaps both would die. Aerrow opted that it would be Mamba that should die.

Stork and Mamba collided with each other, weapons clanging against each other as the dark aura surrounded the green Merb.

Everyone watched with baited breath.

For Aerrow, it seemed that time came to a complete halt.

He could hear Mamba's laughter, the screams of pain, rage, and fear.

The dark aura shifted slightly, before giving way to a bright flash of blue.

Aerrow shielded his eyes from the bright flash of blue, his ears working for him as he heard Mamba scream, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

A gasped escaped from him as he saw Stork. The green Merb was no longer green, but a ghostly blue. His matted hair turned silky and long, flowing in the wind and wings of energy protruded from his back.

Aerrow swore he was looking at an angel.

Stork went after him, screaming in rage.

Mamba screams were a mix of fear, anger, and frustration as he hurled a flurry of projectiles of darkness at Stork, only to be blocked by the Kusari-gamas.

It was getting hard to see, but Aerrow saw a flash of silver and Mamba's left arm being torn off. The dark aura vanishing as Stork brought the other Kusari blade across Mamba's chest.

"THIS IS IT!" Mamba cried as he swings the poleaxe above his head and swings it forward.

Stork cries out again, his chest exploding with emerald green blood spraying across the runway and Aerrow stares in horror to see Stork land in his own pool of blood.

_No,_ Aerrow screamed in his head, _Angels aren't suppose to die!_

Mamba drops the Bardiche as he watches everyone rush towards him and the dieing Merb. A look of utter shock planted on his blank face.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Junko yelled

Suzy is next to shout, "No more talkin' this bastard dies NOW!" as she draws her crystal axe.

"He's already dead." Warbird sneered as the hood furls back.

Several 'What's' resounded, as they watched Mamba stagger back towards the edge of the runway.

Someone gasped as the white Merb turns. Aerrow realizes that it was he who gasped.

Stork had managed to strike the last blow, the severed Kusari-gama blade had pierced the back of Mamba's skull.

No one managed to prevent Mamba from falling off the runway, plummeting towards the cloud-line, all the attention was directed towards the young Merb, laying in his own pool of blood.

Aerrow is the first to reach the dieing Merb.

"Stork," Aerrow cried, "You did it..." _Please, don't die..._

"Please Stork, don't die!"

_Please, don't die, don't let him die or Piper!_

"STORK!" Finn shouted, tears blurring his cerulean eyes

"Get him to the Medical bay!"

to be continued...

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Well...this may not be the best chapter I ever did, but I was trying to cover up some of the loopholes that OneDay wanted to know.

Don't know about you, but I guess it was cheesy of what Aerrow thought about Stork...

For some reason, I had a great deal of trouble doing a fight scene with Dark Ace and Aerrow. I'm not much of an Aerrow fanatic...and no-there will not be a Aerrow x DA pairing or an Aerrow x Piper pairing (The cartoon is mainly about Aerrow and Piper-I mean come on, Piper's line in Terra Deep "That's a risky move Aerrow, but I like it!" the tone in her voice had Aerrow looking like he was about to kiss her)

First of all, Thank you Leenden for helping bring Jamie Lu in and for giving me some of the lines. I thank you for putting up with me as I constantly emailed you asking about his quirks.

I may not have been perfect with Jamie or his Sonic Aura, but I hope I can try again later in the series (with Leenden's permission of course)

I also apologize for copying Jamie's description (I hope it's not a problem...I am using him temporarily and I did promise to try to keep him in character-but can you really keep your cool if your staring at the maw of a T-Rex? or a fifteen foot mechanical Wallop towering over you?)

Okies...couple of things I noticed while doing some research...

I think I realized that I have been spelling Suzi-lu's name wrong...in the credits of the SH, it was spelled 'Suzi'...in the Website, they spell it Suzy Lu...and who the heck are those two female Blizzarians that show up in that Squadron picture?

Funny thing is, they show up in 'Velocity' and 'Fire and Ice,' but not in 'The Lesson,' where Billy, Suzy, and one of the other guys where captured.

Lastly

Scorch's homeland, Gaia will _NOT_ come into play later in the series...that would mean I would have to introduce a brand spankin' new cast-I did have a small sketch-book filled to the brim with hundreds of species, but that wasn't even for this story (although Scorch, Warbird, and 'Smoke', those little sneaks, managed to crawl their way into this series.)


	12. Ch 11: End, Begin, and Starting Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own Storm Hawks or Jamie Lu-owned by the talented Leenden (Though, his name is mentioned several times.)**

Okies, in this chapter…this story contains several (or many) POV's and goes through the remaining of the 2nd day.

****

End, Begin, and Starting Again

The Runway

I can't see anything.

The only thing I can see is a pair of cold, blood red eyes filled with unimaginable hate.

I can't feel anything either.

Yet the only thing I can feel as of now, in this prison of darkness, where no light is visible and no warmth found in the intense cold.

So cold…so empty…My body refuses to work.

Then I feel pain. Amongst the blazing cold ripping at my body, I can feel pain.

Sharp fangs sinking into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

_He bit me! _My brain finally starts to work on how to figure out on reacting to this new sensation, _That crazy bastard bit me!_

"You'll never be rid of me now." My attacker speaks to me with maniacal laughter.

Another thing in this dark hell, is that the only thing I can hear is the ear-pounding beating of my heart. All other noises are non-existence…yet with this addition in this sightless and soundless prison, it berates my ears like screechers.

I don't know if I was screaming from the pain of what my ears where going through or the ungodly sensation of having the feeling that my veins are being injected with liquid nitrogen.

So…tired…

…I just…

want to….

sleep…

'_You must stay awake!'_

'_Get up and FIGHT!'_

'_Fight fer da one ya love! Defeat dis fiend! Kill if ya must, eh! We'll all help!'_

Those voices…Gods it's been so long since I heard those voices!

I feel warmth returning.

A mere flicker of light in the vastness of darkness, yet it doesn't die out-It grows and grows, fighting against the cold.

To revealing the true form of my attacker.

No longer was this Merb shrouded in darkness. No longer where his eyes cold with hate.

They were filled with fear.

'_That's it! Show him what to fear!'_

His left hand pushes forward on my chest, grasping for my heart-trying to have me succumb to his darkness. Alas, his metallic fingers literally melt away from this new source of heat.

"My turn." I say to him as I place a less than gentle hand on his chest. The darkness scurries away from my touch, revealing soft, white flesh.

A powerful surge travels through my body and down my hand.

He screams in fright as he and the darkness writhes in pain.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screams in agony as he flees towards the end of the runway.

'_After him!"_

'_Show 'em who's boss, eh. Make 'em pay for even steppin' foot on yer ship!'_

He screams at me while I charge at him. Retaliating by sending projectiles at me-merely child's play as I block them with ease.

He gives a frighten yelp as I grab his left wrist, the darkness scattering in fright. In an instant, I bring my blade down on the spot where metal meets flesh. A look of horror and shock plaster themselves on his face as I yank, rip, and tear off his entire left arm.

The darkness dies away, revealing a bony white Merb. I don't hesitate as I bring the other blade down across his chest. Emerald green blood showering me and the runway.

I don't have another chance as Mamba cuts open my right side with a quick flick of Heron's Bardiche. My mind is on the searing pain on my side and don't even realize that he kicks me several feet away.

"THIS IS IT!"

I see Mamba use what little strength he has to whip the poleaxe above his head. My knees give out on me-too tired to move.

"I'm sorry…"

'_We understand Stork.'_

It happens fast. I feel my body explode into a pain that I cannot describe. I think it was quick…I am looking upwards now. I can hardly feel the pain now, except…

The frantic beating of my heart…

I'm slowly losing the ability to hear…the only sound is the beating of my heart…It's completely wonderful to hear right now…

"ight there!"

"Bastard, dies now!"

"Dead already."

It's getting hard to breath…I'm sure there is blood in my lungs…

My vision is fading…but I can barely make out disheveled red hair and emerald eyes-full of sadness and sorrow.

Not once have I see my leader cry…Even over a paranoid Merb like me.

The voices are muted now…but I make out one. _"GET HIM TO THE MEDICAL LAB!"_

_No use saving me guys…I did what I had to do…Piper…I'll…I'll be seeing you soon…_

My world turns dark, physical friends are suddenly placed by spiritual ones. I spot a forest green Merb clothed in black, his scythe glinting in the darkness.

"_Hi Heron…"_

He smiles warmly at me, his eyes full of tears as he kneels beside me, cradling me. "I'm so proud of you, bro." His smile falters as he places a hand on my chest.

_**Thump Thump**_

I begin to panic, _"I-I'm…wait Heron…s-so much regret I have…"_

It can't end like this!

_**Thump…thump…**_

"_I understand, bro."_

I weakly look up. I'm surrounded by other spirits. Three of them kneel beside me as well.

"_Hiya sweetie." _A yellow furred Blizzarian said in sadden smile as tears stick to her muzzle.

"_You were wonderful, Stork, you really were." _A human female said with an Japanese accent, while a Scarlet female Merb silently weeps next to Heron. There are also other spirits nearby as well. There is a dark furred Blizzarian standing next to the yellow one. I see my father and mother, both embracing each other as they audibly cry with the others.

There are two humans…one male with dazzling scarlet hair and jade green eyes and a female. The male salutes me. Could it be-

_**Thump… …thump…**_

I find myself grasping at a ragged collar,_ "Heron…I-I-I'm scared, Heron…I'm afraid…"_

For so long I fought to stay alive...does it has to end like this!?

_"Shh…"_ Heron looks at me, eyes swelling with tears, several of them splash onto my face. I see in his eyes that he knows what I am thinking, _"Just go to sleep…you'll be home soon, bro."_

Home...

I want to go back to my home!

Back to my friends!

**…_thump… …thump…_**

Back to Piper!

**…_thump…_**

Piper!

_"Piper…"_

**…**

* * *

**The Crystal Specialist Room**

Damn...

My entire body hurts, even my head when I fell hard on the runway.

That will definitely leave a mark...

But I must endure...I try to move my body, but it feels like a lead weight.

_Ok..._ I thought, _Lemme open my eyes..._

Even my eyelids feel like weights...

It takes a few seconds, but as my eyes open and adjust to the lights, I instantly recognize that I am in my room, even though the lights are all off, the sunlight shining through the blinds give me plenty of ample light to look around my room.

And notice that when I see myself; my chest, stomach, forearms, and thighs are all bandaged up. Even my face, except for my eyes and mouth, are wrapped up.

Yay...my hair is still intact. I figured while unconscious that Finn would try to shave me bald.

I chuckle at this thought. Bad idea.

My insides are killing me as well...feels like someone stomped on my lungs and my small laugh turns out to be a bark.

I hear someone mutter.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a pair of bright yellow eyes in the darkest corner of my room. And black smoke filing past the window.

Smoke?

I try calling for help, but it comes out as rasp.

Those eyes widen and disappear just as my door opens, letting the light in. There is nothing there as I force my body to the edge of the bed, just as a small ball of blue fur sits next to me.

"Cher-ree?" Radarr gently placed a tiny paw on my knee, and he chirped again, it sounded sad, as well as his soft yellow eyes.

"What's wrong Radarr?" Then I realize what I _hadn't_ been thinking of. "Stork...Stork, is he ok?"

Radarr gives a sorrowful howl. A sound I remember all too well when we thought Aerrow didn't survive the explosion from Cyclonia.

_"Radarr!"_ came a hoarse whisper, _"Get out of Piper's room!" _

It was Finn as he poked his head around the corner, just as a white furred sky monkey bounded in.

"It's alright...I'm awake" my voice strained as I attempted to get. My knees buckled and I nearly fell to the floor, but Finn and another Blizzarian, this one was male and had the same fur as Suzy, caught me.

"Jam, go get the others. Tell them Piper's awake." Finn's voice was strained and serious. This was not like him at all.

My stomach starts to twist itself.

"Finn...What happened?"

That's when he hugs me. It took me a split-second to realize that his tears where seeping into my bandaged shoulder.

"He's...He's gone." he whispers.

I pause for a moment. My heart suddenly break...shattering...

_He's gone..._

Stork...

"N-No...this has to be a joke...please tell me your joking..."

Finn looks at me, his eye's speak for him.

My knees buckle and this time, I fall to the floor, crying.

Finn is there, still holding me tightly.

This wasn't suppose to happen...

* * *

**The Medical Bay**

I can tell Aerrow wants to say something, but as he opens his mouth, all I can hear is a strangled rasp...guess he's too shocked about what transpired and lost his voice for the time being.

...lost his voice quite literally...that silver woman did something to him to make him go mute! Did not know poisons could do that.

I still yet to have conclude which is worse. Everyone's anguished emotions, the silver woman demanding Stork's body to be turned over to her to be cremated, the aftermath of Phobie destroying parts of the medical lab from a bout of anger and grief, or hearing her ear-racking cries coming from the locked room in the far left corner of the lab. I feel the same way about what has happened, but you don't see me shredding the room...

And also, I thought that fat-ass lizard was an enemy of the Storm Hawks? If so, then why is he buggin' us about the where-abouts of his little brother?

Another choked cry from the office.

What a cry-baby...guess she fails to realize that people die all the time.

_'Shut up you...'_ Phobie gnashes at me mentally.

_'Sorry.'_ I grimace as her voice rings inside my head.

Phobie gave a promise to the others that she would save Stork, to absolutely make damn sure that the Storm Hawk's carrier pilot would still be alive and well. Maybe not well, but Ok to say the least...

Phobie made a promise that she could not keep. Gave herself a goal that was just impossible to achieve. The cost of failing was just too great for Phobie.

Her fault really. My guess is that working on Piper's body and using a medakit crystal to heal her...well not completely, near around 75 percent, she's gonna have some scars on her body; but it gave an arrogant winning streak for the half-Blizzarian.

_smack _and then I can hear Phobie scream from the other room. My right hand hurts...did she have to punch a hole in the wall?

_**"RAGHAUGH"** _

_'Mind your temper, Phobie.'_

After me and several other clones took Piper's unconscious body to her room, Phobie had set out to work on Stork's dying body. Yet she had no more medakit crystals. Just meda crystals.

She managed to remove the blood from his lungs, seal up his chest, and heal all the other gashes and cuts, but I guess he lost too much blood.

And here lies Stork on a medical table. Cold and lifeless. He's been dead for nearly an hour.

And his body is about to be handed over to that silver woman...Aerrow can't do anything...if he did, the silver woman would activate the poison and he'd be dead along with Stork.

The only other person in this room, besides Aerrow and Phobie, is a little ashen creature saying a prayer over the lifeless Merb.

_'He's still praying...wonder if he's faking it.'_

_'If he is, tell him to stall that freak!'_

"Scorch, is it not?" The ashen Imp looks at me with a frustrated glare.

"Yes, Miss Black, I'm stallin' not like I want Warby ta take him away." he sighs.

"And here I thought Bounty Hunters were the good guys."

"Very few are 'good.'" Scorch raised a bony brow, "Warbird, I was told, was da 'nicest' person ta meet. But ever sin' Stork left da Verange, she changed-drastically. Sona and I were forced to where shock collars. 'Eron an' her fought constantly. He flipped out when he saw us in collars. The last argument I saw was when Warbird had her way wit 'Eron. In truth, 'Eron and Warbird were lovers-but ever sin' 'Eron gave Stork ta ya guys, dey separated. 'Eron still worked wit us, but 'ardly even talked ta Warbird, or slept wit her agin.'

Scorch breathes heavily and sits on the stool, I follow and sit next to him, my back turned towards the body.

"Lately, Warbird's been all about killing Mamba (_creak_) an' tryin' ta find da location of a science guy dat goes by da name Malice Kourgal. Dis morning, Sona picked up an energy ripple, but Warbird was more intersted in findin' Stork. Dat dragon you guys saw earlier, the black hole, an' dose rides were created by Malice. Accordin' ta da Raptor Warbird harassed this morning...Ripto...Repta...Repton...ya-Repton...said dat der Master Cyclone gave dem a mission ta meet an informant on Coliseo. Somethin' bout a weapon dat can change da tide of da war."

The door slides open and a lavender furred Blizzarian comes in, immediately talking to Aerrow.

_'Jamie's here...he says Piper is awake. Ima gonna go with them...you coming?'_

_'No...go on ahead...'_

_'I hate to break it to you, but you'll have to come out eventually to face Piper's wrath...all part of life...no one can take a person's death and they try to blame it on themselves or others.'_

Harsh words for anyone to hear...yeah I know, I am a heartless bitch, but that's the problem when you get a fifth clone when the the clone crystal is set to make only four. And this clone _doesn't_ disappear.

_'Thanks for the 'wonderful' words of wisdom you cheap fifth copy...just go...'_

**--**

I hear the copy's voice become distance and the sliding of the door. They already left.

My eyes are closed, trying to block away the tears.

"Do you_...sniff..._think it's my fault?" I ask the only person who never judges me, who always tells me the truth, no matter how much it hurts.

Sitting on my lap is my little sister, her face buried in my right shoulder. I still don't know how, but without looking at me and not wearing her T.V. goggles, she manages to answer.

"No. You did your best...Please forgive me when I say this, but I don't think you could save Stork, he lost too much blood..." I smile weakly. She knows I did my best. Chessie lifts her face from my shoulder and stares at me with dark brown eyes.

"Then..._sniff_...if I hadn't worked on Piper-"

"Then...maybe...Stork had given her two of the meda crystals, but you said her injuries where just as worse."

True...but now I ask myself another question...what if...

What if Stork didn't give Piper his last two meda crystals...what if he never had those two crystals at all. Would they still have died, Piper passing on and Stork finally following her...both in each others arms in whatever is beyond the land of the living?

I try to come up with answers for these, but I doubt I can come up with any...but I have one question though and both Chessie and me ask: "Do you smell smoke?"

I became livid, "SHIT, that woman can't already be cremating the body!" yet I gently set Chessie aside as I made my way to the lab.

"It doesn't smell like...what the FUCK is that!?" As much as I want to scold Chessie, my little sister is right.

Several feet above where Stork's body lays is a thick, billowing cloud of black smoke. A pair of bright, piercing yellow eyes stare at the body. Fangs...fangs that were _fucking glowing_ below those eyes appeared. Before I can say anything to Chessie, she goes into the office and a second later, the alarm sounds. The creature...I guess...hisses.

"Leave at once! Stork has defeated you once-leave his body in piece!" I shouted towards this creature, unsheathing and activating my kopis and pinuti. Both glowed as dark as the creature.

Could Mamba still be alive?

Yet I don't strike. I scream in protest as the creature expands itself over the lifeless body, covering Stork and the table. The others rush through the door as the formless being rises, taking the body. Finn is the first to raise his crossbow. In the distance, I can hear Piper screaming to be let in.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It has Stork!"

Scorch stepped through everyone's legs, his small body glowing a warm orange, "Another one of da good doctor's weapons?"-_'Fupa ini gusfva Drandoff?'_

The creature's eyes narrowed, and hissed. _'Drandoff fupa orn oogie gug Gaia, de fupafa Smoke. Hatry necso Malice.'_

I felt a tug on my left hand, Chessie was looking up at me, with her Trans-Vid goggles, "Any idea what they're saying?"

"No language found."

_'Ma-fuda jenga ke?'_

_'Vu __Ma-fuda jenga Stork' _Both Finn and Sona, now in black armor, raised their weapons, as well as Aerrow.

"What do ya want wit da Merb?"

To my horror, the formless creature formed hands. One hand had a sharp, gigantic ancient looking hand, where it had two sharp fingers underneath the arms of the Merb, his head tilted back.

In the other hand, a smooth, wispy ball of silver energy.

Which was slammed into the chest of Stork's lifeless body.

Everyone screamed the Merb's name, yet I forced myself to move early on to remove Chessie from witnessing anything further. I just heard everyone screaming from my office.

**"PIPER!" **That voice...it...

...that sounded like Stork...

"PHOBIE GET IN HERE!"

Scratch that...it IS Stork...and is writhing in pain.

Yet before anyone can reach him, he bolts upright, clutching his chest and panting heavily.

Then, of all the things I just have to ask, I ask Stork this.

"How do ya feel?"

Fifth groans and smacks her face with her palm.

"Like...crap..." his voice wavered on the edge of pain and confusion, "I like to faint now."

"Ok, just let me-**thwak**-pillow?"

"Stork?"

"Merb's fine, Junko..." I said with ease. Screw science, I don't care how this happened, I am completely thrilled that he's alive and safe.

Safe? Shit, Aerrow still needs the antidote! "Anyone know where that Bounty Hunter is at?"

* * *

**The Corridors of the Condor**

Ok...that was odd.

I now know that that creature wasn't a threat-even if he was a product from the mad doctor.

Now I must find my 'master' and tell her the wonderful news.

How exciting...to shove good news up her face and say: "Booyah Bitch! In Yo face!"

And then I would get shocked for that...gah...

But, that would be fun, but I'll have fun later once I get the antidote for Red's ailment.

My skin prickles at what she did to him. First she hypnotized the guy and then bit him.

Wish Warbird would listen to me...Stork isn't even our pilot anymore, so I don't blame Red for trying to fight off Warbird or her advances to try to collect the body.

But to poison the boy and hold the antidote for ransom?

Just like a snake...

_"We're going to find that lady now?"_

I look up to see Red following me now, but he still can't speak-it's the blue sky monkey.

"Yes...We're going ta see her...hopefully she'll give da antidote..."

_"How can you work for her?" _The blue monkey asks me a question that even I ask myself a thousand times before. _"She poisoned my mate-"_

"What do ya mean Mate?" I stop and nearly get trampled on. I look up to a very confused Aerrow and a even more wide-eyed monkey. "You mean friend in dat form of sense, right?"

_"Um...yeah...isn't that what mate means, friend, right?"_

**THUD**

I'm so glad I have a hard head...And I hope the wall is hard enough for my head as well.

"Oh golly wiz...fer a second der I thought you two were lovers."

"_WHAT!?" _**THUD** Even Aerrow was waving his arms in protest.

"Uh...nevermind-sorry about dat-look, lets just find Warbird and get big Red 'ere da anti...dote...?"

My nose pick up the scent of musk, sweat, and arousal. And by the way the blue monkey is acting, I think he can smell it as well.

The smell was permeating from a closet in front of us.

As quietly as I could, I sneaked towards the door, motioning that Red and the monkey should follow.

Red turns the knob and I peer inside.

"AUGH! Close it! Close IT! IT BURNS! OH UNHOLY FLAMES OF HELL SHE'S A CHUBBY CHASER!"

I think the shock collar activated-not sure now as I run screaming for dear life!

* * *

**Elsewhere: Many Days Later**

Ugh...so...tired.

Want to wake up.

_tap-tap-tap-tap_

_"Rise and shine."_

No...want to sleep...head hurts...

_"Sleeping beauty ain't up yet?"_

Feels like its in a clamp.

Body hurts too...what happened to me?

_"While we're here, did ya here about Nord?"_

...Voices...outside...

_"No...wait, yes...heard the test was a complete success. No survivors, right?_

_"Not really, unless you count the remaining three Blizzarians being experimented."_

_"Wasn't Vile using them to relieve himself?"_

Vile...that name sounds familiar...

Can't remember...head hurts...

So tired...

_"So what's up with this guy?"_

_"Poor guy had a run-in with the Storm Hawks. Malice did send him to kill them-"_

Malice...that name sounds familiar too...

Malice...Malice Kourgal...Yes...

I remember now...Eve-Daemon-Vile...test subjects to Malice...

_"So what happened?"_

_"Didn't kill them...although I heard he did kill their pilot."_

Pilot? Storm Hawks? Name rings a bell...

...Tired...want to sleep...

Storm...wks...Stork

...Stork...

Stork...

So tired...just...

Want to...

Sleep...

* * *

OOOO

Ok...first off, YAY, you guys don't have to kill me! Stork's back! WEEEEEE!

second, Yeah...that 4th POV...I had no idea why I put that there...I had have Warbird get caught doing something bad.

Next chapter starts off Day three-Smut in next chappie!


	13. Day 3: Punishments

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hector or Skarr (Owned by Maxwell Atoms) the Storm Hawks, anything that's based off of Space Oddessy, or Freakazoid...I have to have a little bit of randomness...**

Right...this chapter is all about Spitz and Warbird...if you haven't noticed-or may caught on-Each 'Day' chapter gives more insight to Malice's craziness  
I am trying to balance out the stories by giving each of the characters their moment.

Gave the Lanky Talon a name.

Alrighty folks, It's Day 3 so put your hard hats on for gore for the first half of the story (well, If you can stomach the graphic scene of Broog's death, so you can stomach the upcoming gore) but remember to pop some popcorn for the love scene.

**Warning-Lemon Content ahead-Warbird x Spitz (or is that Down below?)**

So if you don't like sexy smexy goodness, don't read.

This chapter is for you, PKBitchGirl1-I hope it's juicy for ya!

PKBitchGirl-_Waves foamy hand_-WOOOOO!

_Is smacked in the face with a frying pan_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Punishments**

**Deep inside the Dreadnaught**

"I brought the Merb here as fast as I could professor, but...I doubt even you can do anything with it." A lanky Talon said, shaking his dirty blond hair free from his hood. "As you can see, I was lucky the body didn't get eaten entirely..."

"No need to worry." Malice, now an overly muscled Blizzarian, replied, "The head is still intact-so I can work with it."

In front of Malice and Lanky was a row of computers forming a large circle. Inside the circle was a large containment-like tube that reached the ceiling.

Its occupant, floating lifelessly in a vat of green liquid, was the body of a dismembered Merb. His left arm completely missing, his right arm, dangling by a mere strand of flesh and tissue, floated aimless next to him and appeared to be broken in five different places, several broken bones jutting from the skin. His chest was hollowed, save for a pair of burnt, shriveled lungs and ribs poking here and there. His lower half was gone, jagged pieces of flesh and intestines floating about.

"Well...the brain...it was damaged when the blade pierced it...I think I damaged it even more when I took the blade out." Lanky said as he glance at the Merb's carcass for a brief moment, "Brain could still be usable."

"You did well Learth. I can use the body...We have the technology!"

Learth rolled his eyes and sighed, "Your not gonna make him some sort of undead cybernetic killing machine are you, if you do, don't give him a machete..."

"No...of course not." Malice grinned, revealing sharp jagged teeth, "Could be fun to do later on. But all I need is the brain."

"The brain?"

"Of course, you know the saying?"

"A mind is a terrible thing to waste." They said in unison. "Riiiiiiight...a talking brain then?"

"Eh?" Malice smile faltered, "Not after what happened last time. I still wonder when I was young I helped a young lady give that brain a bear for a mode of transportation." The man laughs as he starts to press a series of buttons.

* * *

**Somewhere on...Bunny Island!?**

"Your pizza...sir" an old man said sardonically.

"Why thank you Skarr-wait...I'm not suppose to be in this stupid story!"

* * *

"Well, I do miss that brain..." Malice stared intently at the lifeless Merb's body as a pair of mechanical claws came from the ceiling and grabbing the Merb's neck.

"Erm...good luck with extracting it out," Learth sighed and continued to watch, even when a mechanical circular saw came down mere inches from the Merb's right temple, "Speaking of which, did Vile ever come back, or is he still sauntering in the Wastelands?"

"Yes...He came back early last night." The saw whirled to life, edging itself closer to the temple, "I suggest if you have a weak stomach, you turn away. Yes, he's here, but I do not know where he is. Ask Daemon, he's usually in the hanger. Go there and ask for him to find Vile and to have them meet me in training room six."

"Yes sir." Learth said absent-mindly, not really wanting to move, but also wanting to turn away as the blade could be heard cutting into flesh and skull, blood oozing and mixing with the green liquid till the blade finally finished.

It ascended towards the ceiling as another pair of mechanical claws descended from the ceiling, one firmly pulling the hair back while the other clawed hand dug three sharp claws into the cut of the forehead.

"You still here? I'm surprised..." the mechanical claw began to peel back the scalp like a banana peel, revealing the bloody skull underneath. Learth turned green and ran towards the door-only to be heard vomiting outside.

_Ba-Deep_

_"Incoming transmission."_ came a mechanical voice, _"Would you like to receive?"_

"Hold." Malice stated as he stared intently as both claws began to pull off the skull, revealing the prized organ inside.

"Proceed." Malice said as he pushed another button, this time the circular saw came back and went towards the Merb's back. Upon the entered command, the blade began cutting into the back.

"Yes?"

"Mornings over here." came a squeaky voice.

"Crin-Shaw?" Malice looked up, raising a long furry ear to listen more closely.

"Yes, sorry masters...but please forgive mes, but yous didn't quite give state what, where, and when at Terra Coliseo and I don't knows the channels to call the Raptors"

"I thought I gave you perfect instructions-"

"You gaves me instructions to pass to the Talon Elites, who then gaves the Raptors the instructions."

"...Oops...so I did. So I did. You are suppose to meet them at the Northeast side of the Battle Colosseum. Around the time of five o' clock to six o' clock...I believe since Raptors love to fight that they will be participating in the tournament. To get ahold of them, frequency 141.50."

"Alrights...so I tells them plans is in two days?"

"Tell them in three days...maybe four-I have some punishments to deliver."

"Yes sirs."

_Dee-Boop_

_"Call has been ended."_

"Now...as for you." Malice said to himself while biting a furry finger, but staring at a different test tube. "Oh, the possibilities are endless."

In this test tube was the rest of the Merb's brain, complete with both orange eyes and part of the spinal cord, still with nerve endings still attached.

Malice chuckled to himself as he stared at those never unblinking eyes.

To him, he could actually see the fear in them.

"Now if you excuse me Mamba, I have some children that needs to be disciplined."

**Training Room Six**

"What the hell Vile? Why is Malice wanting us to meet in your play-pen?" The grey skinned shape-shifter yelled and stared at his near twenty foot brother or Brother-in-law. Vile was always near Eve, smelling her and what not.

Or taller. Daemon couldn't tell, Vile's height was always shifting.

Vile growled fearfully, "What do you mean this isn't your sleeping quarters?"

Another growl. "Discipline room?! It's more like the Gym from Hell!"

Daemon looked around the room. If one would glance, one would say that this room looked like a gym. Yet when inspecting the walls, a cold chill went down Daemon's spine. Faint blood splatters marked the wall as well as the indention of what looked like skulls being smashed into it.

The floor was no different, aside from the weights and barbells on the floor. One barbell was stuck against the far left wall. And judging from the weight on it, Daemon could only speculate that it had to be close to five tons.

Vile growled again, "I don't know why we're here-"

"Because you both disobeyed my orders." came Malice's calm voice

"Father?" Daemon spun around, searching for his creator, "Disobeyed? What do you mean?"

Malice approached them, stopping near several weights and a large exercise machine. "Eve. I had strict orders for Eve to stay here on the Dreadnaught. Yet you thought it would be fun to show her off."

Vile whimpered, nodding and shaking his large head.

"Vile's right, Eve wanted to see the outside!" Daemon backed away as Malice stared at several, heavy looking weights.

"That would have been costly. Warbird has been on my trail for several centuries, I WILL NOT have her beat me nor ruin my creations-IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" The Blizzarian yelled, "With yesterdays event, Eve could have been destroyed because of you two!"

Both Vile and Daemon flinched, huddling together, trying to defend themselves from the wave of disappointment and anger emitting from Malice.

Vile gave a small whimper.

"Really now? You were there? You know I hate being lied too." Malice returned his gaze on the heaviest weight.

Vile growled in protest, but it went unheard as a weight came crashing into his face, crushing his muzzle, yet before he could howl, several more weights pelted his chest, shattering his ribcage.

Daemon screamed as he backed away from Vile, now on the floor in a puddle of purple goo. "VILE!"

"You should worry about yourself." Malice growled as he swung the exercise machine down onto Daemon.

"Father-NO PLEASE!"

Daemon's pleas for mercy and forgiveness went unheard as the large machine, twice as big as Malice current form and weighing nearly five times as much as Vile, came crashing down on his slender body, crushing every single bone in his body.

Malice brought the machine over his head and looked at the crushed form of Daemon, who was sputtering and gurgling. Not satisfied, Malice slammed the machine down on Daemon again, then down on Vile's broken chest, crushing it even further.

"Now...Let this be the last time we meet here again. The next time you disobey me again, it will be worse. Much _worse_. Do we have an understanding?"

"Y-Y...Yes F-f-father..." Daemon sputtered.

"Good. Now pull yourselves together and head for the Med lab. And don't bleed on the way there."

**Elsewhere on the ship**

Eve rolled over on her bed, staring at the mundane and cold metallic ceiling.

She sighed happily as thousands of thoughts crossed her mind. Oh how she wished she could see _him_ again! Yet she only met him once and she hardly knew him!

_Oh Finn, my blond Knight, I can't wait to see you again!_

Waving her hands together in a circular motion, a small swirl of mist formed, creating tiny droplets of crystals that began to fuse together. After a few seconds, she stopped and stared at her creation.

It was a small crystal figure, which looked remarkably like Eve's savior.

She only met Finn once, but the crystal figure showed a brilliant resemblance to the boy.

* * *

**On the Bridge of Der-Verange**

_"So twit, what did you do this time?"_ Alistair said in a dull voice, yet to a charred, battered, and dazed Scorch, the Imp could detect a hint of glee in the AI's voice.

"Awrt...guh!" Scorch sputtered at first, spitting out soot and smoke, "Piggy wiggle wiggle-bleh-_ALI ALI OXENFRIE!_

_"Come again? My word, are you sane?"_ Alistair asked with slight confusion. Somehow its iconic camera eye watching Scorch run around in circles, and end up standing on his head.

"Wiki-wiki-WIKI WOO!" _plop "_WoOOooOOO...BUTTONS!_" _Scorch's face lit up when he saw the keyboard that was connected to Alistair.

"_Scorch, don't you dare! HELP!" 'Oh bugger, where is Sona when I need her the most?' "Hey, stop-that tickles!"_

As Scorch continued his random typing, Alistair sensed that Scorch was _still _up to no good.

_"Hey, what the?" _A crackle of energy erupted as random words spread across the screen. "g3,8d\&fbb-q/hkfg" _"Oh bugger it all!"_

"Delete! DeleEEEETE! DELETE!" the Imp cackled madly as he pressed the delete button several times.

**Game Over!!**

_"ViRussssss Det-Detected-Detected...I feel sullied!"_

**/0 Oh Shi-**

_"My mind is going-I CAN FEEL IT!"_

**Love is Over!**

_"WArrrrrbirrrd WARbirD WhY dooooOn't YYYyyooouuu come OuT to PlAAAyyyyy"_

**This is just filler stuff!**

_"Daisy, Daisy...give me your answer do..."_

"What the hell is going on here?" Sona growled as she ran into the bridge, armed with a wrist crossbow. "Scorch-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Brain go down the hole! Poot it inna daa freedge!" The Imp cackled madly again as he started to jump up and down, "Me Bouncy BOUNCY!"

_Ok, these shock collars have GOT to go, _Sona said to herself, _No wonder Scorch is acting this way-he finally cracked! _"Sorry Scorch, but this is for your own good." And with a well placed aim, Sona shot an Icer at Scorch.

Scorch didn't have time to yelp as he suddenly turned to ice.

Without wasting a thought on what she had done, Sona quickly shut down Alistair for a few moments. When she felt the time was right, she restarted the AI. An angry face appeared on the screen.

"Give me a status check Alistair."

_"Dumb rodent, I'm fine, unless you want to see ("Gi-ga-ga-ga so cold") civilization start to crumble, don't let Scorch do that again."_

"Ok..." Sona said hesitantly as she cast a concerned glance over at a pale blue Scorch, shivering in a puddle of water. "Scorch? You OK?"

"S-S-Soooo co-cold...c-can't ssss-sstart up-u-up..."

"Here," The sky monkey said, handing a blazer crystal to the shivering Imp. "Use this...But where is your Phoenix crystal?"

"In t-the hang-hanger...Phinny is there guarding it...W-Where i-is Warbird?" The Imp's skin started to return to a pale ashen color.

"Sexucating."

**Luxury Living Quarters**

Despite the fact that he was here as a temporary prisoner/guest, Spitz had to admit this was a cozy 'prison cell.' Although the doorway was left opened, he couldn't leave due to a force-field blocking the way. Yet this didn't stop guests-mainly the fifteen foot Wallop, a silver skinned girl with silver hair, and a white sky monkey from entering the room from time to time.

And leave as they came in, without having the forcefield impede them.

_Well, not like I'll starve in this room_, Spitz thought, eyeing the open kitchen, complete with a working stove, sink, and dishwasher. _Strange though...Living area, walk-in kitchen, a bathing room with a steam room and some weightless shower stall-pretty neat taking a shower in the air. But I wonder what with the other room?_

_Do I EVEN want to know?_

Spitz looked back at the large bed and gulped. Fit for a king-sized Wallop and fitted with sheets that were a deep plum color. And they were silk too.

Spitz was mainly fascinated by the feel of the sheets. Never before had he felt anything so foreign and exotic to him. Despite peeking and messing around in Repton's room back in Bogaton, everything there was rough, rugged, and fur based. Spitz and his brothers mainly slept in a bed built mainly of bones and sticks-tied and bound together with thick leather strips. The pillows and sheets where just a concoction of stitched up animal furs.

What fascinated him even more was the feel of the silk sheets as he rubbed them against his rough cheeks.

And the smell...the scent of a woman..._but what of the Wallop?_

He sniffed again...the scent definitely belonged to a woman, but what species? It wasn't the scent of a human (_too soft_), Raptor (_they wouldn't need sheets like this_) Wallopian nor Goriphanite (_Heaven and Hell forbid_), Blizzarian (_again too soft...and all that fur_), or Merb (_too soft, too jittery, and complain too much...Damn you Repton and your bed-time stories..._)

Yet there was a faint scent of a male Merb...smelling again, Spitz decided it wasn't from the "toad" that caused him and his brothers grief on their missions.

"You know, those sheets feel even better with noting on" said a scratchy voice.

Spitz eyes widen as he turned around, "THIT!" He swore again as he looked up into the towering form of the fifteen foot Wallop, but that was after noticing that the forcefield was down on the doorway. _This is my only chance-I really don't feel like being a scaly condom for a Wallop!_

Spitz jumped onto the bed, then sprung forward, bearing his three sharp claws at the face.

His claws struck the face, knocking the head off, which landed with a loud clang.

_A suit? It was just a suit? _Spitz stopped, ignoring his chance for freedom as he gawked at what was going on in front of him. Completely unaware that another person entered the room.

"So...vandalizing my suit and my room are we?" said a stern, feminine voice that made Spitz turn around on the spot. It was the silver skinned woman, dressed in jumpsuit that completely matched her bed sheets. "I'll have to punish you for this." Spitz saw her smile, sharp fangs gleaming, yet her eyes where still covered by her hair.

Spitz was on her, forcing her to the ground as he had his left hand on the woman's throat and his right hand, ready with sharp claws above her. "This ith a mithtake you'll never make again!"

The woman laughed, and as she laughed, her hair started to move. Revealing cold black eyes with pale blue slits, Spitz could only stare in awe and in disbelief, yet he couldn't move. The woman's eyes where hypnotizing...as well as the "hair" around her neck, spreading out to give herself the appearance of a cobra. Even the design on inside of the hood looked like an eye-black around a slit that was pale blue.

Spitz became dizzy and tired, he struggled to stay awake but staring at her eyes was making him sleepy. "Wh-What a-are you?" he finally said as he fell to the side, succumbing to sleep.

"I'm complicated."

**OOOOOOOO**

Spitz caught himself groaning as his hazy mind was trying to pull itself from that quite unexpected slumber. He couldn't quite tell just where he was or what had happened to him after that. Not ready to open his eyes, he used his sense of smell to try to pinpoint where he was at.

Nothing...except for the arousal of the silver haired...skinned female. _Her scent...it's stronger here than it was at the bedroom..._

Cracking his eyes open and chasing away the blurriness, the lean Raptor realized that he was NOT in the bedroom, but in a medium sized room that was completely empty. Nothing strange about it.

Except the only strange thing was that he was bound to a metal reclining chair. Scratch that-the mechanical Wallop had somehow turned itself into a chair.

And he was nude.

_Oh shit... _Spitz eyes widen even more when he started to notice the position he was in. He was being held over a few feet from the base of the suit, a pad resting against the middle of his back and neck, his arms and legs were spread out, mechanical rings placed on his ankles, wrists, above his knees and elbows. His tail was pulled taut, bound tightly so he couldn't move or use it. After realizing that he was being held above the base, he instantly knew that his rear was not sitting on anything.

_Hopefully, not that...I really don't want to feel what it's like with a guy's dick up my ass today...or never..._

Yet the weirdest part out of all this was that he was floating.

"Oh good, your awake." the female voice echoed off the walls, "I was getting bored pleasuring myself."

_PLEASURING?_

Instincts kicked in as Spitz hissed, turning and twisting in the air, trying to free himself of his gravity-less bonds.

**_CRACK_**

Spitz gave a loud yelp as he felt the sting of a whip met his right hind quarter.

"Stay still, my little pet, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

_Pet?! _This enraged Spitz to no end, how dare she call him a pet!? "I dare you to thay that to my fathe bitch!"

Spitz felt himself lurching forward into a floating X position, his bonds glowing as they turned him around to face the cold piercing gaze of a nude and beautiful silver skinned girl.

If looks could kill, this girl would definitely use the slowest way possible to skin him alive.

"Pet." she purred with a sinister tone, her gaze dropping to his pursed lips, and then back up to drill into his frightened yellow eyes. "I also suggest you do as I say." she purred again, leaning forward to lick his soft scaled neck.

"Or what?" Spitz bared his gleaming fangs, attempting to bite her.

The silver girl smiled wickedly as she gave a soft hiss. Spitz eyes widen to the size of saucers as he felt something cold, hard, and round touch the entrance to his anus.

"Seems like you'll be the first...last Raptor to experience the joys of being fucked by a mechanical Wallop suit. So much joy for a woman, I wonder how it feels for a guy?"

Spitz gave an audible gulp before saying, "ok."

"Good." She stared into his yellow eyes, he watched her lick her fangs seductively as she began to study him. "We need to do something about _that._"

"About wh-"

Spitz suddenly found himself staring at the floor, he couldn't quite see the girl's face anymore, not that he was paying attention now.

His entire attention span was directed towards the glistening cleft of this silver skinned girl, mere inches from his face. The musk was making him all too aroused.

_Wait...she's a bounty hunter...why... _"W-wait-"

"Yes, your right...shame, I guess all the blood went to your head in this position." Spitz pleaded again as he felt himself turn around to an almost U position. His legs were spread apart and poor Spitz stared in horror as he felt himself become hard in front of the girl's face.

"Uh-Uh-lithen uh-Bounty Hunter-"

"My prey call me Warbird." She stated as she began to kiss and lick the inside of the Raptor's thighs, working her way up to her desired goal, "Lovers call me Nara." She said as she dragged a pink forked tongue across the two fleshy orbs, the underside of his engorged member and over the the head, causing Spitz to moan and writhe at the sensation.

"Nnnng...wait-N-NARA!!" the Raptor screamed as Nara took him into her mouth.

Spitz writhed in pleasure, but it lasted only a few seconds when he felt fangs graze the sides of his length. "NOT THE FANGTHS!" he shrieked.

Nara looked at the Raptor with a greedy grin as she dragged her forked tongue over her fangs. Spitz whimpered again as she started to nibble up and down his length.

"Come now, that what makes it so interesting..." she stared at him with a wicked grin, before taking him into her mouth again. Every attempt to buck into the searing warmth of Nara's mouth failed.

"F-f-fuck," he groaned, panting as she began to bob up and down sucking as hard as she could while swirling her forked tongue slid over his sensitive tip. She pulled off with a small _pop_, blowing on the wet skin, causing him to cry out. She grinned as she gently squeezed his fleshy orbs, making him cry out even more while slowly licking up his length with her tongue. She took him in again, causing him to tug on his bonds.

Then she stopped, causing Spitz to cry in disappointment.

"NO!, PLEATHE!!" Spitz gave a growl mixed with frustration and a cry as he tugged on his bonds.

"Begging, now?"

"YETH, PLEATHE! I'M BEGGING YOU TO FINITH!"

"To do what?" Nara grinned again, giving a light lick to the underside of his length.

"To...to thuck me! THUCK ME DRY!"

"My my, such language...no, I don't think I'll finish." With that, Spitz lost it as he was rotated to Nara's level.

He growled again, pulling hard against his bonds. They didn't budge. He was whimpering on every other breath and knew that he was giving her exactly what she wanted…but he just couldn't help himself.

And then her hands moved up to cup his face as soft, supple lips met scale in a passionate kiss.

Forked tongues caressing each other and each other's mouth, roaming and exploring every crevice they could find.

Nara separated from Spitz longing mouth, both panting heavily as a small trail of saliva connecting between them.

"Oooh, let me touch you, _pleathe_ let me touch you," he begged with a throaty growl, pulling at his bonds.

Nara smirked as she rotated Spitz in a 180 position, crawling and sitting on his waist, with her feet barely touching the floor. "In good time my pet." It was a caring voice as she leaned down and placed hot, moist kisses on the underside of his soft neck, causing him to moan and writhe in pleasure, even when he felt her fangs drag across his throat.

Nara positioned herself over the Raptor's pulsing member, giving teasing caresses before she lowered herself onto him. Both of them closed their eyes, Spitz mouth opened as he tossed his head to the side panting as the new found sensation.

She placed her hands on his rough, scaly shoulders and slowly brought herself forward, then back, enjoying the way she could feel him.

She started out slow, each blissful and teasing thrust making the Raptor moan and cry for more. Nara was also enjoying herself as well, moaning and rubbing her breasts together as mewls and hisses escaped from her mouth.

Then Nara started to thrust faster, gradually, starting to feel the urgent need to have the Raptor deep inside her, wanting to invoke the raw passion she knew they could create. She began rocking harder, with faster strokes, and through half lidded eyes she saw the Raptor pulling at his bonds, his mouth slightly open and baring fangs and each pant and growl that escaped his mouth was in time with her thrusts.

She dug her nails into his shoulders now, almost drawing blood, leaning her body forward so much that her soft breasts pushed against his scaly chest, and still she rocked harder and faster on him, and by the growls he was making and the look on his face, she could tell he was near to finishing.

Nara thrusted herself several more times-

then she stopped.

Spitz looked up at her with sheer horror as he watched her climb off of him, crying out in disappointment, pulling and tugging at his restraints, his face frantic.

But Nara was far from finished. Laying herself down on the ground, she propped herself on her elbows and spread her legs wide, giving Spitz a tantalizing view of her wet, glistening opening, before she started to thrust her tail in and out.

Spitz grunted and strained against his bonds, his face contorted in anger and fear.

Nara moaned in bliss as her tail sped faster. "You want?" she panted. She smirked as Spitz growled, struggling even harder against his bonds. "Well, pet, come on!"

There was a click and Spitz was free from his bonds.

It was quick, Nara barely saw him touching the floor as he was suddenly on top of her, forcing her flat on her back as he started to pound into her, his claws gripping her hips, breaking the flesh as he raised them off the floor. He thrust back and forth. pushing her knees up and resting them over his shoulders.

None of them could contain their cries of pleasure that escaped from their lips, their growls, shrieks and hisses echoing off the walls, spurning them further with their animalistic thrusts.

Spitz reared his head back, grunting and growling as Nara began to shudder underneath him, her inner walls clamping tightly around his length, and his strokes against her quickened, still retaining their strength and hardness, she gripped the bare metal floor desperate to find something to grip, crying out in bliss and his head dropped now to rest in her neck and shoulder, his hands on her side of her, their tails twisting around each other.

Both Spitz and Nara bit down on each other's shoulder's, drawing blood.

He delivered one final powerful stroke against her body, emptying himself inside her.

Yet as his orgasm was taking place, the young Raptor started to hear voices from the past and present.

* * *

_'You worthless runt, can't you do anything right?'_

_'I can't believe your my brother-your so...FRAIL-WEAK!'_

_'WEAK! I'm Surprised mother didn't eat you the day you were hatched!'_

_'You FUCKING IDIOT! I'm so ashamed to call you my brother!'_

_'Forget it, Repton will never be proud of us, if it wasn't for Mother, he would have killed us along time ago.'_

_'Da, don't let big brother get to you, he has alot on his mind-besides, I'm fat and happy! and I get picked on!'_

_'Da, do you think big brother will betray us?'_

* * *

"Nnnnga..." Spitz shuddered, doing the best to ignore those voices as he slid out of Nara, dropping next to her with a thud.

Both of them were spent, neither having the energy to move.

Nara sighed as she snuggled into the Raptor's chest, content as never before (well, there was that Wallop she had set her sights on, but that could wait later) as her tail wrapped around his leg. A smile etched itself onto her face as she listened to his beating heart, trying to calm itself down.

"Tho..." Spitz said after a few minutes, able to find his voice from all that grunting and hissing, "When can you kidnap me again?"

* * *

Hmm...Writing about Spitz was tough, even trying to have him talk with a lisp was tougher...I even tried to speak with a lisp and I still don't think I got it right.

Those voices that Spitz had will be explained later.


	14. Ch 13: SkyTrip to Coliseo: Shower Fun

Holy Crapola...it took awhile to update, but I hope this chapter pleases everyone

And LOL at the new episode of Storm Hawks ep 27 6:30-Hamish, Dove, Suzy (I think) a Raptor, Sky-Side Shanty Waitress, Sky-Truckers and Waiter from Thunder Run and Timepulse Boss...may need to tweak my stories now after watching the episode...so many things I can do now to sweet ol' Junko...

For some reason, I can work better when they're not in character...erm...sorry to all?

Note: Crystal and specie terms at the end of this chapter...

**LEMON again**...And it's a THREESOME...Ok PKBitchGirl, this chapter is for you again...If the lurkers review this one, please tell me how I did...this would be my first threesome chapter.

(And maybe the 2nd to the last of the SuzyxBilly pairing)

Also, this might be for ClairexStork too...I didn't expect to get to Radarr's semi-human form so quickly-seeing how I had to add in an extra chapter-this was called _Colosseum Rumble Royale..._But I hope you like this slight pairing as of now-I promise, I'll do a much more detailed pairing later!

I swear, I'll also get to a PiperxStork love scene later in the series! I promise! (Climbs up on tallest branch of a tree to get away from chainsaw wielding SxP fanatics)-As the saying goes-All good things come to those who wait!

But right now, PK and ClairexStork are giving me all sorts of fantastic pairing ideas-see, it pays to voice your ideas to the writer! I'll eventually do a StorkxMamba pairing later on in the series as well-Have faith in me!

**A/N: **Day 3: Punishments started around (roughly) 12am. As of now, Suzy, Billy, Davey are pairing up with Aerrow, Finn, Junko, and Radarr to find out what they can at Coliseo-Leaving Bobby, Bucky, Phobie, Chessie, Starling, Piper, and Stork back on the Condor to clean up.

So the time as of now in this story is around 4am.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sky-Trip to Coliseo**

**On the Bridge of the Avalanche**

_"Yawn _Man, couldn't we wait till morning?"

"Finn, it is morning-4am!"

"Well, later in the afternoon?"

"No can do der, Finn, I ma doin' all I can to get to Coliseo by early afternoon, doncha know?"

"Yeah...thanks Digger...but don't you have any velocity crystals?"

"Finn, this is not the Condor, and we're here as guest, Suzy is letting us come by her good patience as it is."

"Then why are we even on board if we're just guests? Does this mission have anything to do with us Aerrow?"

Aerrow sighed, it was no use in arguing with Finn when he was this grumpy in the morning. Maybe he should have asked someone else to tag along.

"It has every intention ta do wit you guys," Suzy said as she entered the bridge of the Avalanche, followed by Billy. In Suzy's right hand was several small, leather bags, "Truth be told, it sort of involves Finn and you, eh."

Finn gave Aerrow a look of confusion "What?"

"According ta my bro, Jamie, both you an' him have been close ta Malice's weapons...whatever dey may be, eh."

"All I know is that the dragon wasn't a dragon and it wasn't a dino...it was some thing that could turn into other things...shifter-shaper somethin'."

"Shape-shifter." Aerrow corrected Finn, "Warbird had a another hunter with her, a little Imp...goes by the name of Scorch. He said Master Cyclonis enlisted scientists to create a weapon that can turn the war into their favor." Aerrow continued to look at Finn, "And we have to find out what this weapon is and destroy it."

"What about the girl, eh?"

"What girl?"

"Jamie said dat ya were tryin' ta stop Warbird from killing da shape-shifter an' a girl. Care ta enlighten?"

"All I know is that the babe said her name was Eve and she called the guy her brother."

"Eve?" Suzy, Billy, Aerrow, and Davey said at once.

"Mamba!" Aerrow exclaimed, his eyes widening with anger.

"The dude's dead Aerrow, but what about him?"

"When Stork and Mamba where fighting, Mamba said he got a special crystal from Eve that was made by her." Aerrow, Suzy, Junko, and Radarr looked towards Finn.

"If you say it's my fault that I let her get away, then I quit," Finn began angrily, "I'm tired for all the crap that I'm not responsible-How the heck was I-"

"We're not blaming you Finn," Junko spoke up at last, "I mean, if she was sent to kill us, like with Mamba, why didn't she have the chance to start with you?

"My good looks?" Finn pointed to himself, trying to lighten the mood, but all it got was groans. "Well, there was Warbird, who was trying to kill me, her and Jamie, maybe she thought that we would be good bait while her brother and her left."

"But you said the shape-shifter survived and helped destroy Warbird's armor, why didn't it or Eve finish off Warbird when her armor was finally destroyed and then go after you?"

"Dunno...she did call me her Knight in shining armor!" Finn finished his sentence off with pointing his fingers at the team, which earned another groan from the others.

"So if Eve is a weapon, then her ability is flirting with Finn, I kinda agree with Stork now. We're doomed."

"Thanks Junko, I know who's side your on."

"So?" Billy stared at Finn, who was irked at the single, but 'oh-so-complicated' question.

"So what?"

"What did da girl look like, ya horny love struck fool!"

"Oh...Auburn hair, brown eyes, white skin, wore a kimono. She looked completely normal to me." Finn started, but frowned, "What's with the third degree?" _And do I come off as being horny all the time?_

"Jus' tryin' ta put da puzzle tagether, dat's all Finn," Suzy gave Finn a concerned look as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "From da way it sounds, it seems dat da girl an shape-shifter are jus' small fries and dat dis Malice guy is cookin' somthin' up big."

Finn mumbled to himself as he turned away and headed out of the bridge, although Junko, Aerrow, and Radarr couldn't hear what he said, Suzy and Billy heard it perfectly. _"I'm gonna die a virgin."_ "I'll be in the showers."

Billy and Suzy gave each other smirks.

"An dat's why we're headin' towards Coliseo, eh." Davey turned from the helm.

"But," Junko speaking up again, a look of fear in his eyes, "Isn't Coliseo in the west-I mean, there aren't any Sky Knights in that area, it's all a bunch of criminals-Stories I heard are nightmarish when Sky Knights go there!"

"Den we wont be Sky Knights, eh." Suzy began as she started to toss the small leather bags to Junko, Aerrow and Radarr, "We'll be like dose guys."

"These aren't Chromas..." Aerrow said as he took the crystal out of the bag and examined it. Unlike the Chroma crystal, which was black and had jagged red markings on it, this crystal was red with jagged pale yellow markings.

"Well, Me, Billy, and Digger-(_"What? Don't tell me I have ta go..."_) Yes Digger, you have ta go too...We'll be using da Chromas. What yous guys have are Fauna stones."

"Fauna?"

"You see, reports say dat Coliseo is mainly populated by a mass of different species, there are humans there, but are mainly part of da...erm..." Suzy stalled at the end of her sentence, uncomfortable in trying to continue.

"Brothel...So try ta make yourselves as ugly as possible." Billy finished, "Not only humans, but other species as well dat are deemed...exotic and young."

"So dese crystals are able ta change anyone inta an animal." Billy smirked as Suzy whispered something to him as she left. "Go ahead and fool around with dem, after that, yous guys can rest. Digger, once yous guys are done, do ya mind showing dem to der guest rooms?"

"No problem, Bill!"

Junko's eyes gave off a mischievous glint as he held up the crystal in the light, "Wonder what's it like to be a Blizzarian?" And without a second thought, the Wallop activated the crystal, his body surrounded by yellow light. "Did it work?" Junko said as the light faded around his body.

Everyone gave a simultaneous "Um."

"Why do I have the sudden craving for fish and milk?" Junko..._purred_...as he turned and stared at his reflection in the bridge window. His appearance barely changed, but he did have Blizzarian-esq ears, yet they went down to his back. His hands and feet didn't fit him, they were paws, like that of a cat. Which suited perfectly for his cat-like face and his near five inch whiskers. "_Me-ow_."

"Dat's a new one..." Digger said in a slightly amused voice, "Where'd Suzy and Billy go?"

Junko shrugged as he turned towards Aerrow and Radarr, "Your turn Aerrow!"

Aerrow shrugged as Radarr jumped off his shoulder, although he was very hesitant, yet he still raised the crystal to eye level. The crystal glowed, surrounding the red haired teen in yellow light like it did with Junko.

His head suddenly felt heavy.

"I thought you said _animal_, not plant." Junko gasped. "He looks like a mushroom..."

Aerrow began to observe himself through the reflection of the window. The first thing he noticed that he was indeed 'mushroomy' and the second was the pileus. That, along with his skin tone, was a diluted gray...not to mention his attire-a sleeveless vest, a loose fitting belt, and baggy pants were all the same color as well. He felt like a fool, and the jester-like shoes didn't help either or the fact that once he took the pileus off, that he was completely bald.

Which Radarr wasted no time in climbing on his shoulders and wiping his forehead until it was sparkling. The co-pilot grinned at the sight of his own reflection of his companion's bald, shiny head.

Sighing, and slightly amused, Aerrow handed Radarr another Fauna crystal, before reverting back to his human form-complete with his glorious red hair.

"So, if Radarr uses the Fauna, he'd just change into another animal?"

"Not quite sure," Digger said, both Aerrow and he shielding their eyes as the same yellow light surrounded Radarr. "I heard it was reverse."

"Reverse?!"

"Although...I guess I was wrong aboot dat..."

Aerrow could only gawk as he stared at Radarr. Radarr didn't change into another animal, but became taller...more human-like. His ears where longer, his blue fur turned all spiky and covered his eyes and it also went down his back, nearly touching the base of his even longer and spiky tail. His skinny arms and legs filled out, gaining some slight muscle and his uniform changed as well, his shorts turned a dark shade of blue and went below his knees and his shirt turned into a ragged, sleeveless vest, His overall appearance made him slightly (but not so much) skinnier than Aerrow.

Radarr looked himself over and gave a rough chirp, "How do I look?" Radarr flinched at the sound of his own voice, really shocked that he could talk at all-he expected himself to chirp not talk!

Aerrow looked his co-pilot over, "You look awesome!" but suddenly shifted in surprise, "Woah...You can talk!"

Radarr smiled weakly, in truth, he didn't quite like this new form, it was killing his back. Taking a step forward, Radarr tried to make his way to Aerrow but fell forward.

Right into Aerrow-with Radarr falling on top of Aerrow as they fell to the ground.

Both were stunned, but not because of the fall, but because of the sensation of Radarr accidentally bumping his muzzle into Aerrow's lips.

Which they both parted several seconds too late as Junko laughed.

"Now that deserves a picture!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Shower Stalls of the Avalanche**

_Stupid Suzy! Stupid Billy! Stupid Aerrow! _

Finn was completely beside himself with anger, a trait that he felt was not the most desirable one he had. He hardly ever got angry, only time he could remember that he ever lost his temper was...well...he can't remember the last time he blew up in front of someone, threatening to quit.

_Stupid carnival bird thingie..._

Yet to be blamed for something that he had no foresight over? How was he suppose to know the girl was a hired assassin? To him, the girl gave off an innocent vibe. Even though the others said they weren't blaming him, deep down in the back of his mind, he felt that they were blaming him.

Finn gave an annoyed grunt as he slouched forward, placing both hands on the metal wall, letting the scalding water pelt his head, soaking his hair and his back.

"Damnit..." he muttered aloud, _Maybe it'd be better if I was gay-seeing how every woman I come across isn't interested in me at all-Fuck! "_Oh come on! DAMNIT_!"_ he swore even louder as felt himself become hard. "Great...just great..."

Removing his right hand from the wall, he let it slowly drift towards his harden member, _Fucking perv_ _I am...It's just me and my hand now...again..._

His hand tightly grasped his harden length, moaning at the sensation as he started to move slowly up and down. He spread his legs just a bit as he began to quicken his movements, letting small sounds of excitement escape his lips.

"No wonder you take long showers!" came husky feminine voice-which belonged to Suzy.

"SUZY!?" Finn whirled around, his face scarlet as he came face to face with Suzy, blocking the exit of his shower stall in a seductive and playfull manner. Not only that, but she was naked as well. "HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!?" he screamed, "I THOUGHT I LOCKED THE DOOR!"

Suzy smiled as she watched Finn try to cover himself with his hands as he quickly turned around. "Oh, ever since you started ta jack off, eh-and Chessie's Hack Key really is usefull!" She laughed as she saw Finn's shoulders sag. "Oh come now, eh? We've seen each other naked before!"

"N-not l-like this..." The blonde's voice was low, barely audible over the pattering of the shower, but Suzy caught a variety of emotions in his voice, mostly shame and fear.

"Oh please," the Blizzarian rolled her eyes while walking up to Finn, his back still towards her, "You were hung at da hot springs, in fact, every time we met you were aroused!" The Blizzarian laughed again as she reached around to turn the water off.

"Oh well excuse me for thinking you as a hottie!" Finn said as he turned to face Suzy, his cheeks still red and still managing to use his hands to cover his aching hard-on, yet it didn't help as he found his hands on Suzy's hips when the Blizzarian came forward and kissed him on the lips, forcing her rough tongue into his mouth.

Finn was enjoying this-no, scratch that, he was _LOVING_this, but he was worried about one thing. "What...about Billy?" he said in-between kisses, somehow managing to turn their bodies that Finn's back was towards the exit. "Aren't you two...ahh...supp-suppose to be-ooooh...da-dating?"

Suzy stopped her attacks on the blonde's neck as she looked into his lustful blue eyes, "Billy's in the mood to share..._right now_." she finished with a lustful purr, as she resumed her attack on the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Wha-What do you mean...right now..." he squeaked as he felt a pair of rough hands slide over his smooth shoulders, he lowered his head as he brought his shoulders up, as he saw Billy hover over his shoulders. "Ready ta lose yer virginity yet?" the blue furred Blizzarian said with a sinister chuckle, ghosting the human's neck with warm air.

In Finn's mind, Billy did a Stork. (1)

Finn eye's widen and continued to squeak, "Dunno what your talkin' about..."

"Don't want ta die a virgin do ya?" Suzy said with a smug grin as she started to play with the human's nipples, causing him to shudder while Billy nibbled Finn's neck, "That is what you don't want ta happen, eh?" The blue furred Blizzarian said huskily, kissing and licking the sides and back of his neck.

Finn couldn't help but mewl at the sensation of Billy's rough tongue against his skin, but blushed as he did so, causing Billy and Suzy to look at him with satisfied looks.

"Um...sorry..." the sharpshooter blushed again, "I...find it strange..."

"You know, being bisexual isn't dat bad." Billy said excitedly, as if about to go through another round of back-countrying, "Think of the benefits of going both ways!"

"A-and how..." Finn began as he turned to look into Billy's eyes, even Suzy gave him a questioning look. Billy scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Bobby and I got drunk one night...one time thing...but I promise ya, we'll treat ya right and good!"

"B-But why me..." Finn gasped as Suzy started to grind her pelvis into his thigh as Billy started to nibble on his neck again.

"We want ta make it up ta ya for da way we acted," Billy began, making Finn turn to face him, "Again, we ain't blaming ya," he said in a gentle voice as he cupped the blonde's chin and brought his lips against the human, which the human softly moaned into his mouth. Finn found it hard not to be excited and relish under the control of the male Blizzarian, "Thought we might treat ya nice." he said as he pulled away for air, but only to attack the blonde's neck again, this time softly biting on the sensitive flesh.

Finn gave a choked moan of pleasure as both Blizzarians tortured his body with caresses of their mouths, Billy's teeth grazing the side of his neck while both his hands began to lightly pinch the blonde's harden nipples, Suzy still continued to grind her pelvis into Finn's thigh as she began kissing Finn's neglected shoulder and rubbing her hands down the human's toned stomach. Finn's body twitched as he felt a pair of hands grip his harden length, one stroking him roughly as another hand grabbed the hairless orbs below.

"So you shaved?" Suzy said with a moan, "Guess you were preparing for this."

"You know it babe," Billy began, "Oh wait, ya talkin' ta blondie..."

Finn groaned in embarrassment again, but stopped as he was turned around, facing the metallic wall.

"Bend forward and spread yer legs, Finn." Billy's voice was serious this time, yet full of care. Finn swallowed nervously, but followed the Blizzarian's orders anyway by placing both hands on the wall. That's when he noticed Suzy beneath him and between his legs.

**_Pwishhhh_**

Finn yelped as cold water hit the back of his head and back, but relaxed as the water started to warm up. He started fidgeting as he felt Billy's callous hands grip his posterior, gently massaging them. "Ya might want ta try ta relax eh?"

"Relax!?" Finn's eyes widen when he felt Billy insert two, soaked fingers into his entrance. He tried to scream, but Suzy was there to catch his opened mouth with hers, stroking the insides of his mouth with her tongue. Finn continued to moan into Suzy's mouth as Billy continued to thrust his fingers, preparing the human for what was to come next.

Finn gave a throaty sigh as Billy removed his fingers and wearily watched Suzy part from his lips, a lustful smile spread across her muzzle as she got on her hands and knees. This was just a distraction as Billy positioned himself and entered slowly into the human's entrance. Finn cried out in pain and pleasure, his fingers turning white-trying to grip the texture-less wall as Billy continued to thrust into him while Suzy began to suck and bob on his member.

Both Blizzarians started off slowly, Billy's thrusts and Suzy's bobbing was in sync, doubling the pleasure for the blonde, who was desperately trying to hold back his excited groans, yet most escaped his lips, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

F-Faster...Gods...Faster!" Finn cried, which the Blizzarian couple only obliged in doing so, causing Finn's moans of bliss into throaty yells of pleasure.

Billy started to growl as his thrust became faster, his growls coming in seconds after Finn's blissful cires, now holding onto Suzy's head as she began to deep throat the blonde, her teeth grazing the sensitive flesh and adding her tongue into the equation.

Billy and Finn gave one final cry, their bodies twitching violently. Finn used both of his hands to brace himself against the wall as he felt himself release inside Suzy's mouth. Suzy only swallowed after the human stopped pulsing.

Finn, followed by Billy (who had enough strength to turn the water off), slumped to the floor, but only wince slightly to the new sensation of his rear.

Wasting no time, Suzy crawled and straddled Finn's lap, pushing the tired human back so that he was lying on the warm, wet floor. Finn was nearly about to protest how tired he was when Suzy planted her lips on his mouth. Finn's flushed face turned even darker as he was able to taste himself on the Blizzarian's lips, yet this gave him the opportunity to play with her breasts, firmly squeezing her already erect nipples.

Which in doing so, aroused him to a perfect hardness that poked Suzy in the rear.

"Insatiable ya?" Suzy moaned as Finn started to kiss and nip her neck while Billy started to massage her rear.

"You know it babe." Finn and Billy both replying in unison.

Suzy grinned as she positioned herself over the human's raging erection, lowering herself onto him. Finn hissed in delight from feeling the blistering heat and wetness, staring lustfully into Suzy's own lust-filled gaze before taking the blonde mouth's again, shuddering and moaning as she felt Billy grip her rear and enter her as well.

"B-Blessed Gods!" Suzy cried out, her body bursting with pleasure as Billy began to thrust as hard as he could, never bothering to start off slowly, Finn trying his best to find the right rhythm-he tried to thrust upwards, but Suzy wasn't budging and all the human had to do was hold her steady as Suzy's body moved in quick thrusts on his harden member from the rapid thrusts of Billy's exertions.

"Fuck! Oh FUCK! GODS FASTER BILLY OHHHH!"

Suzy continued to swear and scream as Billy began to thrust harder than ever, growling as he felt himself nearing his climax for a second time, Finn screamed as well as he felt Suzy's inner walls clamp tightly around him, causing him to thrust upwards, despite all the weight on him.

With a final thrust from Billy and several thrusts from Finn, each of them released themselves inside Suzy.

Both Blizzarians slumped to the floor, spent. Suzy was wedged between Finn and Billy, both panting and gasping for breath, Billy managing to curl an arm around Suzy's waist, bring her closer so that her back was facing him. Finn just cast a lazy look at the two love birds.

"So what ya got ta say about?" Suzy panted, shifting her hips slightly from Billy's spooning.

"That...was awesome." Finn said with a lazy smile, "Chica...cha..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Junko gave a snort of disgust as he walked into his guest room. This time, deep down inside, something broke inside him.

_Damn you, Finn, _Junko silently sobbed in anger, furious at Finn. No one was suppose to have Finn, only him.

_One way or another_, Junko though, tears spilling from his red eyes, _I'll have Finn...by force if necessary._

**

* * *

**

Somewhere on the Der-Verange

Spitz screamed in agony, one hand clutching his chest while the other on the bite mark on his shoulder. One moment, He and the Bounty Hunter were in the throes of passion for around the fourth time, now it feels like his chest was on fire, not to mention the bite mark on his shoulder.

"P-Pleathe...help me..." he cried, the searing pain in his chest began flaring to new levels that even he couldn't comprehend.

"No can do lizard." Warbird hissed softly. "Your the one who wanted to prove that your not weak. I gave you the poison, now you have to fight it."

"P-Poith-Poithen?" Spitz screamed again as he rolled back and forth on the floor.

"Or otherwise, those voices in your head will prove that Repton is right. Your a weak runt that should have been killed off years ago. Now, as for the poison, either fight or embrace it. Your choice. In fact, I am surprised that the poison didn't take effect right after our first humping exercise.

_"I can't believe we're from the same nest!"_

_"WEAK-SIMPLETON-FRAIL!"_

_"I feel sorry for Repton, such a fragile looking brother he has."_

_"I heard Repton is ashamed to even be in the open with the runt."_

_"Gah...Repton is the one going to pieces...those Storm Hawks are just too powerful!"_

_"I have to admit, they do have style...maybe in another life, it would be cool to join them."_

_I love him, no matter how many timeths he beaths me, I can't..no I can't blame him or fault him...deep down he careths about us..about me...I'll give him one more chanthe..._

Spitz struggled to block out the voices, yet they continued to talk, they were easy to hear at first, but soon becoming harder and harder to hear as they began to talk faster and more of the voices continued to talk at the same time until it was a deafening roar.

The skinny Raptor screamed in pain, his head throbbed as his chest burned, yet it was getting hard to move. The posion was coursing through his body and the Raptor was having a hard time staying awake, his vision slowly darkening.

"Fight it or Embrace it. Your choice, but make the right choice."

****

Somewhere in a heat resistant training room of Verange

"Fuck...dat hurts..." Scorch said to himself, his right hand over the blood red crystal on his forehead. _Why is it hurting...Pacreet and Scorpa never said anything about it hurting... _Scorch wiped away a small trickle of blood that crept from his nose, _I've seen Pacreet and Scorpa take theirs out...but they never combusted when they took their Soul Cores out..._

Scorch coughed, a gob of blood splattering onto the cold metal floor. _Fuck me...do Imps really die when they take their birth crystals out or does the pain go away, like training?_

"Well, better get to it den..." Scorch said to himself as he wiped away the blood from his mouth.

His right hand went to the crystal on his head again and with a faint _pop_the crystal was in his hand.

Scorch started to gasp for breath as his body started to burn a bright yellow, brighter than the shadow creature's eyes back at the Condor. He arced his back, doubling over and grunting as his spine started to bend and twist, sharp spikes tearing through his back as his arms bent and twisted, elongating as well as his legs, his tiny hands started to contort and splay out, the tiny nails growing larger and larger. He gave a gargled scream as his lower jaw started to expand and rip through flesh, large pincer-like tusks sprouting in the process as his lower jaw started to droop, his minuscule teeth growing and becoming thousands of jagged three inch razors blades.

Scorch stopped writhing in pain as he got to his feet, the metal room nearly melting from the intense heat emanating from his body.

Scorch only laughed, the pain from transforming to this form was far less than it had been on his first try.

Oh yeah...Warbird is going down.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"So...Warbird go to Coliseo?" said a deep, primitive voice. A small, squeaking voice, as if high on helium, gave a quick response.

"Yeahbossthebountyhunterisbeingtrackedasofnow."

"? How times have said to slow down?" the figure moved out from the shadows. It was a hulking figure, bigger than the wallop species, and a lot heavier. This creature was another Bounty Hunter, clad in rusty silver armor and second feared in all the Western Sky in Atmos. This being was a Goriphanite, his brutality only matched that of Warbird and Seraph wanted to change this.

"Erah...right Seraph. Warbird is on her way to Coliseo." The small creature stepping out into the light. This creature was many times smaller than Seraph. It was a Raberiel, known only for their hyper personality and squeaky, high-pitched voices.

"Ahh...Good...Time for Seraph to kill Warbird. Time for Seraph to be top Hunter. Go prep engine with Warp crystal."

To be continued...

* * *

Apparently, there is fierce competition when one is a Bounty Hunter-not only do they have to worry about criminals trying to kill them, they also got to worry about other Bounty Hunters trying to kill them.

Notes:  
**pileus **— Cap of the mushroom

Crystals  
**Fauna Crystals**— allows the user to morph into a specific animal, reverse if an animal, like Radarr uses it, or just changes them into another animal.

**Warp Crystals **— a unique crystal, if used in carriers or skimmers, it can teleport them to another area in a matter of seconds. Only good once-AND must know of the location of being teleported to, otherwise, users may end up inside the ground or a wall.

**Quake Crystals **— this causes massive quakes, the more the crystal is used, the more violent the quake becomes. If equiped with a weapon, they can cause massive shock waves when slammed to the ground. (Will appear in next chapter)

**Soul Core **— This is a "birth crystal" that all Imps are born with. Each crystal is given a color to a particular Imp species: Red for Fire Imps (Magma is an 'evolved form'), Silver for Royal, Black for Shadow, Blue for Water, Green for Poison (Known as Scorpion Imps), etc. As a taboo, young Implings are told that if their Crystals are removed, that their souls would die and that their bodies would turn into blood-thirsty shells.

* * *

**Species  
****Goriphanite** — From Terra Goriphan. If people thought Wallops were bad, due to their short tempers and immense strength, then they would want to steer clear from the Goriphans. These beings resemble bipedal Elephants, Males have extremely long tusks (Think Manny from Ice Age). They are completely slow as well as having a low IQ, their skin is extremely thick, able to block attacks from swords. They're taller than the Wallops, nearly three times as strong as them-their trunks do most of the work, and they are overweight.

**Raberiel **— From Terra Hastiga. Small creatures, no bigger than a sky monkey. These creatures are a mix of rabbit/squirrel type beings. They are quick on their feet, speak with a high pitch voice (Think Helium) and have the appearance of being on a caffeine rush.

**What Aerrow and Junko turned into-and the form Scorch turned into  
Fur-Lag **— They resemble the Blizzarians, yet their faces are cat-like and they have a near 3 to 5 inch whisker span. These creatures live in the swamps of Gaia.

**Knoll**— They are a group of humanoid beings that strangely resemble Mushrooms, (Yet the 'cap' is mainly for decoration purposes, it can come off, revealing the species bald heads). These creatures live in a secluded part of Gaia. Aside from the civilians, there are the Warrior class-which carry "Broken Blade" swords and Zweihanders, Guard Mages (Magic Casters) and Sorcerer King

**Guyvld Marauder**-(Think the Violator from the Spawn series, but on fire)

Pacreet-A shadow Imp  
Scorpa-A Scorpion Imp (Think of a chibi Imperfect Cell from DBZ, the tail is that of a scorpion, but with four stingers surrounding the main stinger)

These guys _might_ make an appearance later...But right now, I am planning another story where most of the Storm Hawks travel to Gaia (Main characters are Finn and Eve, but not sure of another SH that should join-seriously thinking about Harrier...but that story will come later)

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

1) What ever Finn did when Stork hovered over his shoulders in the episode of Thunder Run (the "Stranded, desperate...Alone..."_evil grin_)

Yeah...Junko's got a little bit of darkness going on...DUN DUN DUN! (runs away from chain-saw wielding Junko Fans)

HOLY crap...this had to be the hardest threesome for me to do...probably it was the reason for the long update...I'll spare the details of all the research I had to do to just get the lemon right! To me, trying to get inside Finn's head was a lot harder when put in the middle of two fun loving Blizzarians who definitely know how to give someone a good time.

So tell me what you guys thought of it-I am interested in your thoughts and if also, tell me what pairings you would like to see in future chapters!  
(Yet I will not do a DAxA; DAxP, or AxP pairing...yet if another threesome involving AxPxS, I could do that later on...)

So, review please! tell me that you loved it or hated it or was meh about it! I need to know who well I am doing!


	15. Ch 14: Connections

Holy Crap...sorry for the late update, but real life is a pain, and so is my left leg-which is black and blue from all the falling brake shoes (I must have a magnet implanted...) also, the most lamest excuse I have for this late update is that AQW (An online MMO) and Red vs Blue (Can be seen on Youtube) have taken over my soul.

CABOOSE FTW!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Storm Hawks.

Don't own Jamie Lu-credit goes to Leenden (Also-check out his latest story "What are you Thankful For?")-Holy Crap, that was back in November!

Don't own Maxi Ruth-credit of her creation goes to DefectivebrainStorm.

Claimer: Ok, so I lied...I own Zeus, Tashu, Lizzy, Darius, Gohma, Grody, Zog, Pacreet (the small black Imp) and Aster (this is their so called moment of glory in this chapter).

**Notes:** Oh bugger-I messed up...To those that read the "Skytrip to Coliseo" story, where Scorch is transforming in the training room should be inserted here (oopsie-I did a Pulp Fiction) So, the part where Scorch and Warbird are talking *kinda* goes back a few hours before he starts to train...How the hell did I go back in time?

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This chapter contains rape.

Apologizes to Leenden and DB in advance if anything goes out of whack.

***What does this shiny red button do? _Press_ **KABOOM**

* * *

**Gaia**

**-------Present Time-------**

**Thirty-one Miles from the Outskirts of Lycan Territory**

Open Skies.

Clear blue glorious skies. That what was ahead of him and beyond in front of him would be the upcoming territory of the endless sea.

The skies were his now and all Aster wanted to do was soar through them.

Unfortunately for him today, this wasn't a time to be lazy. He was on reconnaissance, his sharp eyes scouring the dead plains below, watching for any signs of danger.

Although, that didn't mean he was safe either. Those Lycans have an appetite for birds.

Seriously-what good was a Lycan's word? Giving permission to travel through _their _village and come to _this _god-awful place where nothing lived. Swooping back around, he glanced to the barren, rocky ground. Only thing he could see was a Lycan guide and five "tourists."

Those Lycans are probably behind those boulders, ready to ambush them.

_At least I'd be safe_, Aster said to himself as he again glared at the ground, _Wait, where's that damn bug?_

Folding back his wings, Aster dived towards the ground, swooping up at the last second, zipping past the Lycan guide, a red headed human female, two silver skinned teens-both of them were Grisnalian and with silver hair, yet one teen was male and had a long slender body and tail-like that of a monkey and the other was female whose tail-or tails was that of a fox.

The last two people Aster passed was a Knoll and his lover. A female Fur-Lag.

Strange thing these two were. Ghoma the Knoll was only four inches short of five feet tall where his lover, Grody, the fur-lag, was pushing seven feet.

Aster smirked as a dirty thought came into his mind. _Heheh, I got you now Grody._

Aster twisted his body as he went into a loop and over Grody's head, getting her attention by emitting a shrill cry.

"Eh?'

**Plop**

"EUGH! ASTER VOPPLE! YOU _(SON OF A)_ BITCH! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK-"

'SHHH!"

"Oh come on! The bastard shat in my face! **YOUR LUCKY MY BLUNDERBUSS ISN'T LOADED**!"

"Great…What you two fight over this time?"

_Heeheh…oh well…off to find the bug. _He thought as he dived towards the ground, again he zipped past the two quarreling lovers and towards several jutting boulders. As he flew over, he suddenly let out a shrill cry as a green figure jumped in front of him.

The green figure, thinking the bird was attacking him, raised four blasters and began to fire.

"Shit-TUCK HU _(AND)_ ROLL! TUCK HU _(AND)_ ROLL!" The Fur-lag screamed as she and her lover dove out of the green figure's fire.

"ZEUS! ASOF (stop)!" screamed the fox tailed girl.

Zeus chattered indignantly as Grody swore again.

"It's lucky that you can't hit the broadside of a barn." Grody grumbled, dusting herself off-while using a cleaning towel on Ghoma's shiny bald head.

"Must you do that?" Ghoma groaned with a dead-pan voice, almost inaudible due to the constant chattering of Zeus.

"Listen bug, it's your fault that you went out Flackid (non-cocked-)" (_chattering_) "Well, next time in town, I'll get a leash-two of them! One for the dribbling squawker who smells and one for Aster!" (_Mad trills_) "Don't start with me bug-I heard your kind taste pretty good-"

"Aster!" Silver haired boy said, calling over the argument of the Mantid and Fur-Lag, "You ok?"

"Fine Darius…." Aster, not in hawk form but now in Grisnalian form, slowly got to his feet, brushing off the soot and dirt from his pale blue and yellow robes, "Just tell the Mantid to put the safety on!" he grumbled again as he flicked a loose strand of green hair away from his sickly pale white face, as well as smoothing out a few black feathers on his cheek. With a sigh, he pushed his thick glasses back onto his nose. _Now where did that scroll roll off to?_

"Quite-The spirits are not liking our presence here." The Lycan guide growled.

"Come on guys!" Aster whined, "I saw nothing…there ain't no factory here! Let's go back!"

The red headed female, hair so bushy that one might have thought she got struck with a lightning spell, spoke up, "Not until we find this factory and then-and only then-we'll leave once it's destroyed."

"Tasha…There ain't nothing here!"

"Tashu-_TASHU_-Well, I'm picking up a lot of electrical energy coming from this area and the coordinates from the factory we blew up says there is a factory here also."

"Maybe…" the fox tailed girl said as she and the rest stopped in a clearing, Zeus clicked and chattered next to her, "You think so too? Maybe it's underground?"

Tashu frowned as she turned to face Aster and the others, "I _hate _it when I'm wrong. Aster's right-"

Aster jumped into the air, throwing his winged fists into the air, "BOOYAH!"

"But is there anything underground?'

"I'm afraid not Lizzy."

"Does anyone know what day it is?" came another voice, causing everyone to focus on a small black Imp, clothed in deep blue baggy pants and a sleeve-less vest.

"What does that have to do with it?" Aster said annoyed.

"It depend if it's the fifth day or not." Said another voice. This one belonging to a small Dinoid-a Tricops. He wears the exact same outfit, yet the pants and vest are a beige color.

"I'm not sure Zog."

"..._Vid fron desrige_...Scorch." Zog grumbled, "Go...touch...Scorch?" (_"I'm not that type of guy"!_ **SMACK**) the Tricops said with trouble. "Your translators are not working right..."

"Working on it now."

"Why him?" Aster said again with annoyance, only to have the back of his head slapped by Grody. "Don't make me hurt you." _("What's with you and yer hatred of little people?")_ I hate looking down?" **SMACK**

"Last I heard from him he crossed through Siren's Bluff." The fox tail girl said.

"And isn't that where all the humans live?"

"I believe so…last time I saw Scorch he said that every five days, a rift opens up in Siren's Bluff-so any transmissions or passage to the other side is possible."

"Uh…Cross-inter-dimensional phone calls may not work here to there, but I'll try." Tashu said as she suddenly sat Indian-style in mid-air. In front of her a transparent screen appeared.

_Buzz…buzz…_

…

_Buzz…buzz…_

"Anyone up for a game of Dango-turvy?" **SMACK "**OW! GRODY!"

_Buzz…buzz…_

_We're sorry, but the caller cannot be found or even exist, if you like to try again, please hang up and dial again._

"Don't you nerdy scientist have those emil functions?" **SMACK **"GRODY!"

"Uh…heheh…we do." **SMACK** (_"That's it! Come 'ere!")_

_Crack_

"Did you hear that Darius?" the fox tailed girl said, Darius nodded and from his back, he pulls out a sword from his left hand, while his right hand bulges, shredding the pale skin away to reveal crimson metal. "Aster?" She turned around to her friend.

"_Huck_-Little busy-_wheeze-_at the moment gah!" He wheezed again as he struggled to get out of Grody's headlock "Lemme go so I can kick yer ass!"

"Why would I do that?" The Fur-Lag grinned as she tightened her hold around the blue and green haired Grisnalian while trashing his clawed feet into the dead ground.

"QUITE!" The Lycan growled, "We have company…Giant lady-put boy down so he can take to the skies."

"Oooh…alright." Grody said with mock disappointment.

With a soft pop, Aster freed himself from the headlock and without hesitation; he transformed himself into a sparrow and flew off.

"Almost done?" Ghoma said in a deep, low tone while unhooking his chain blades. Taking action, Grody began to load the Blunderbuss.

"Not yet…six months to get back to me? (_"Well, time is tricky-One day here is like a year there and vice versa"_) "You've got to be kidding me...plus he's someone's pet..."

"Hurry up-quickly" The Knoll suddenly took a defensive position, "Because I seriously think we have unwanted company."

A loud crash is heard as Aster came skidding to a halt in Grisnalian form "Enemies around us!"

"Little too late Aster of the Fowl," the Lycan said, "Smells like Elite Guardsmen of Vega."

With a frustrated sigh, Tashu began to type as quickly as possible.

Please hurry  
Went to search for Weapon Factory-is not here  
believe it may be in area where you are  
Eminent capture and death for us.  
Find Factory of these cords.  
Set d.d. if not activated and shut down.

"Done!"

"And so are you."

Tashu turned around, only to see the butt-end of a rifle connect with her face.

The girl's limp body fell with a thud, her attacker was a clerical looking being, his robes in dashing purples and red.

"TASHU!" screamed Darius as his clawed hand was used to remove Tashu's assailant's head.

"ATTACK!" came another voice, as well as Grody's.

* * *

**In another Realm**

**_Several Hours Ago_**

**Medic Bay 4 of the Dreadnaught**

Please hurry  
Went to search for Weapon Factory-is not here  
believe it may be in area where you are  
Eminent capture and death for us.  
Find Factory of these cords.  
Set d.d. if not activated and shut down.

"Interesting…Interesting indeed-but they're _IDIOTS_." Malice growled at the screen. "Do they have any idea that destroying the factory does more harm than good-even setting the death date for the Weapon is as bad as destroying the factory-they're the ones who keep Eve under control…"

"I see, safety measures are being shutdown now are they?"

Malice growled in surprise as he turned to face the unwanted visitor, _I really must stop talking to myself_, "Why your highness…w-what a unex-unexpected surprise…No…No everything here is fine…j-just a slight problem overseas t-that's all."

"Good. Because I would certainly hate to see you and your project _fail _early." Cyclonis smiled, "I do not tolerate failure."

"I-I assure you Master Cyclonis-th-this pro-Eve will not fail. I am t-to assume that your la-advisers have told you of Eve's abilities?"

"To lose her temper and to rearrange her bust size…is that all she can do?" Cyclonis smirked as she heard the Blizzarian scientist growl. "If that is all she can do Malice, then I will have no problem shutting you down."

"A-a demonstration p-perhaps? Eve isn't up to par on wiping out your enemies, but perhaps a demonstration of power…t-tomorrow?"

"Very well then." The young empress said nonchalantly as she turned her back to the Blizzarian scientist. "I expect to be impressed Malice. I've grown impatient with your procrastination as of late. You have three weapons, yet you managed to hospitalize the other two."

"A-and m-m-may I be so bold on how you came to know the-the condition of Vile and Daemon?" The Blizzarian scientist shuffled his bare feet, trying to keep his composure, but those purple eyes...

Oh how he wanted to rip them out.

"You honestly think I would give you this much freedom with a battleship almost half the size of a terra? Why Malice, I thought you read the fine print?"

_I must enhance those cloaking crystals...._ Malice saw the smirk on the girl's face as she turned her head slightly. "Tomorrow. At noon. This is your last chance Malice. If I don't find her power to be impressive, then this project is scrapped-as well as you. But if I am satisfied with the results, then you can continue with your plans."

Malice bowed, followed by a shaky "Yes Master."

Seconds passed and all there was was silence.

As he looked up, Cyclonis was already gone, but as Malice regained his composure, the silence was broken by a weak and lung wracking cough.

"(cough) I don't understand you," Said a very weak voice, "(cough cough)…Your so (cough)…powerful that you can throw a three ton exercise machine on your "children," (wheeze-cough) Survive in lava (cough) but you're afraid of a little girl?"

Malice gave a weak chuckle as he gave a stern stare at his bed ridden patient. "I am to assume that you _don't _know what a death date is?"

"(cough) The time of day when you die...is it similar to a birthday?"

"Yes…your people and others celebrate the day they were born. But it's different for a death date. Although it is not the time of day, it's more of a term that states that a Weapon can die-either at the hands by someone or something. As you said, I can survive lava. I can survive being crushed, being poisoned and anything else. As for my death date…It is programmed for me to die at the hands of a dark haired woman."

"Ki- (cough) Kinda vague description…"

"I know...and if I am ever caught in mid transformation or my true form, I can die as well."

Malice shuddered but resumed his work by refilling the I.V. to the being lying in the bed.

The Blizzarian gave a pained look to his patient. The being's eyes were covered with a cloth, his black hair brittle and falling out in patches, his face, neck and bare torso were covered in lesions, his once pale white skin now a sickly shade of mottled red and ugly purple. His left arm was long gone, but as for his right arm, it was the same color as his red skin.

Crisp white sheets that covered his lower body now stained with blood.

"But I must wonder, " Malice began as he gently caressed the Merb's cheek, "what Warbird's death date is."

"Painful, I hope..." Silence again except for the beeping of the monitors and the raspy breaths of the Merb on the death bed. The Merb's lung racking cough started again followed by a grating voice. "Not to...be up under your nose doc...(cough) but how did the experiment go?"

"Depends if you want to call it a complete success or a complete failure." Malice frowned as he returned to work on the monitor.

"Suc (cou-cough) Comp..." the Merb's coughed again but he was out of breath to finish his sentence.

"Successful in being evenly matched? Successful in only having eyes for him and only him-although that black skinned girl was a precious gem. Successful in having all the memories you have and remembering them? Successful in killing off the Merb that broke your heart or a compete failure in not coming back _alive_?"

The Merb whimpered loudly, followed by a cry that was filled with rage and despair. "How can this..._be_? This test was a total failure! My one goal taken away from me!"

"Please, you must calm yourself!" Malice said sternly as he placed his hands on the Merb's cheeks, followed by a chaste kiss to the Merb's cracked lips. "I promise you this Mamba, I'll create a new body for you, just hold on for a few more days. Once I have a complete success, I'll have a new body for you in no time. And as a bonus, I'll be able to have Eve revive Mr. Mandril for you...A slave, perhaps?"

"No..." Mamba said weakly, "Not a slave..."

"Then what?"

"A mate."

"Then it will be done...but first...I need to make a call to Vega...and sadly..._Warbird." _Malice silently padded his way out the room and into the empty corridor...well, it would be empty if wasn't for Learth leaning against the wall. "Ah...Learth, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

**On the Der-Verange**

**_Several Hours Ago_**

_Please hurry  
Went to search for Weapon Factory-is not here  
believe it may be in area where you are  
Eminent capture and death for us.  
Find Factory of these cords.  
Set d.d. if not activated and shut down._

_Not good…not good at all! _Scorch thought as he stared outside the window of the bridge. _I have to get out of here…but how?_

Scorch paced back and forth in front of the large computer column, a red iconic watching his every move. The ashened Imp knew Alistair was watching him, yet if he did anything that stressed the AI-which could be just about anything, Sona or Warbird-especially her-would show up.

In fact, Warbird would always show up if Alistair was in distress.

In fact, ever since Alistair was installed in the bridge, Warbird was always near it-unless she was fucking around with Heron or any other man she came across with.

_Well, Heron is now dead, but what doe"-_s she want with…the…head…" Scorch grimaced as he palmed his face, "Oh fir da love of Avon…she wouldn't resort ta dat?" The Imp's eyes widening to saucers.

"Your mind is really in the gutter, isn't it?"

"Me?!" The Imp sputtered, "Gimme ah break, I'm three feet tall, da only species I can mate with is other fire or magma Imps." A grin suddenly etched itself on his muzzle, "You ah virgin"

The iconic eye turned into a !, then turned into a upside down D. "Don't make me call Warbird."

"OK OK sorry!" _Think stupid-THINK…_he berated himself, "'Ow long till we git ta Coliseo?"

"In…oh…about seven hours…" it said irritably.

"…Well…cannae see da message agin?" The Imp swallowed hard as he looked at the iconic eye form a V in the circle. Was it angry?

"Make it quick."

Scorch made a few quick strokes on the keyboard and the map of the known Atmos came upon the screen. With the coordinates typed in, a large red circle appeared on the Northwest side of the map.

"Dat area is nearly ah day away from Coliseo." He muttered. _And judging it by the map, it's in the Wastelands too. _ Scorch deleted the computerized chart and coordinates and then flicking the screen off. _Just how do I convince Warbird to let me go to that area and then go back home?_

"So I see your planning on something." A gentle voice belonging to that of a woman. Scorch froze, even though the voice was gentle, Warbird would not be.

"W-Warbird? Wh-I…Jus' sum friends of mine in abit of ah pickle ovirseas."

"Overseas huh?" The Debundak's pupils narrowed, "I take it that finding the factory didn't go so well?"

"Wha?" _Fuck-How did she know about that? _"Jus' some weapon factory owned by Cyclonia…and dey got caught." _Hope that dupes her._

"Alistair?"

_FUCK…_

"Coordinates leading to Weapon Factory-SEEKER. Time to reach factory would be one days time. Location: Thirty-one miles from the territory of the Lycan village." ("_Oh I just love alternate dimensions. It's the reason your pathetic friends couldn't find the factory. So Alistair, what is the status of this Weapon?_") "Weapon is humanoid, given name is: Gregor Valdune. Current Occupation: Councilman of the Sky Knights.

"That old man? He must have been the newest one created... _so it would seem that Krypit Slicer and Fernius Gergafaba..._ What is his death date?"

"Restricted Access."

Scorch stood still, shocked to know that Alistair knew all of this, even more shocking was the sneer planted on Warbirds pale blue lips.

"H-How did he know this? In fact-HOW did you know-HOW long have ya known!?"

"I've known all along. As for Alistair, I found the broken down AI in my factory back in Gaia, on the Southwest shore of the Namredips desert-nearly half a days time from Orbal Grand. The factory is no longer operational, but Alistair is."

"He-he's da main terminal-he hold's da key ta yer death date…" The ashened Imp looked up to the iconic eye then towards Warbird

"Exactly."

"T-Two questions…"

"Go ahead. The first one." The Bounty Hunter sneered as she watched the Imp fall to his knees. "The first one I know what your going to ask: '_How can I be killed?_' Well, I'll answer that for you. Two ways I can die. One way is: If one weapon goes rogue, then any other weapon nearby is reprogrammed to hunt the other down and destroy it. The flaw of that is, once that weapon is destroyed, the one who destroyed it loses their 'immortality."

"A-And da second?" His voice wavered, the Imp mustering up the courage to look into the eyes of the Bounty Hunter, yet his head wouldn't obey-it was taking all the strength to stop shaking.

"That I do not know." The Grisnalian woman answered quickly, "I can't get Alistair to tell me."

Silence, except for the humming of the Verange's engines and of Alistair. "Your second one?"

Scorch violently flinched when she spoke, the sound almost ringing out like a gunshot. With the last ounce of strength he could muster in his tiny body, the ashened Imp finally looked into those deceitful eyes.

"Y-Yer going ta kill me aren't you?"

His gray eyes, locked onto pale blue, traveled downward-his question seemingly answered.

A fanged filled smile.

**

* * *

**

****

On Terra Nord

---Present Time---

**Bridge of the Condor (Somehow, all the mess is cleaned up)**

Sweltering, that was what the temperature was.

Even though it was nearly thirty degrees outside the Condor and semi-room temperature in the bridge, for Jamie-Lu the temperature was...

Unbearable.

Wiping the sweat of his brow, he never felt this much of a thrill in his life. Chessie could only chuckle as the half-Blizzarian watched with vast concentration as she continued to stare down the male Blizzarian.

His right ear twitches as he furrow his brows. The slightest movement of his finger might be his ultimate downfall.

But which way to go? Up? Left? Right?

Chessie chuckles again, more menacing than the last as she watches the fifteen year old squirm under the pressure, this time, her stare is on his finger. He was finished, but he didn't know it yet.

But he withdraws his finger and Chessie grumbles. Not only did Jamie hear her grumble, he noticed the lone bead of sweat on her forehead.

Which earns a smirk from the once shy male. "I move my Barukah Trio to engage your Knights of the Abyss."

Jamie presses a button on a small metallic square that resembles a chess board, but unlike other chess games, this game uses holographic images of different creatures. Upon entering the command, three holographic images of the Baruka's charge towards five small beings wearing blood red armor. The three Barukah were much taller than the five armored beings.

"Ooh...you suck dude-bad move on your part. My Knights of the Abyss wipes out your Barukah trio and takes-"

"Oh but wait, if you said you were an expert on this game, then you would know the special ability the Barukah Trio has."

Chessie's T.V. goggles nearly popped off as her eyes widen to the size of saucers, "WHAT!?"

"I've read the manual-so Barukah special ability Blizzard Raid wipes out your Knights of the Abyss and wipes out any enemies on a three square-"

"NERDS!!" shouted a purple Blizzarian who sat nearby.

"I thank you for ruining his gloating Aunt Zeil!"

"Ugh...I'm getting tired of hearin' yer bickerin' aboot sum holoographic game yer human dad came up with (and patented...) and fer da last time we're not related...I'm sure Suzy doesn't mind being called an Aunt, but ya got ta remember dat we ain't related-just family friends."

"Eheh...then that means." Chessie stares at Jamie, her eye brows wiggling up and down, "You and Phobie-"

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't know which is worse...Puttin up with Phobie's lack of power, Stork's constant whining-from the looks of it he's ready to go, but Phobie wants him to stay in bed to recover, Maxi stalking the halls, or Bucky an' Bone's wild antics." Fifth grumbled as she sidestepped to make room for Starling to enter. "Also...Phobie is messin around with some liquid she found on the floor-you know, by that closet door where Aerrow and that funky runt found the Bounty Hunter and the fat lizard together?"

Starling's eyes narrowed, "Surly she would know it would be-"

"It ain't the fat lizard's sperm sample if that's what your askin.'"

"Hey, mind it missy, there are kids present!" Zeil snarled followed by a snicker from Chessie.

"But it's glowin' like a neon sign!"

"Maybe it was from Warbird?" Starling queried, but she followed it up with a shrug and a exasperated sigh.

"It's not that...I found the same stuff on the Wallop's arm. (**CRASH-*T-Rex Roar***) Complained...that it was hurting before he left. ("RUN BUCKY RUN!") Said the Bounty Hunter...("HELP!") Oh what the hell?"

**BANG BANG BANG**

**"OPEN THE DOOR!"**

"Now what?" Zeil rolled her eyes as she and the rest stared at a worn out Bobby Bones, his back flush with the closed door.

"Whateva ya do, DON'T open da door!" the poor, frightened Blizzarian squeaked as another mighty roar echoed through the room, followed by the cry of Bucky. "Oh Gods...Bucky is dun fir!"

"Can someone please tell me what this is about?" Fifth demanded.

"We wer jus' mindin' our own business...**SLAM-**Oh GODS! BLOCK THE-**SLAM**-DOOR!"

"I wonder if he knows that the door slides open?" Zeil commented, which earned a shrug from both Chessie and Jamie. Everyone watched, somewhat horrified, but never-the-less amused of Bobby's predicament.

The door to the bridge bulged one last time.

**WHAM**

Bobby was sent flying across the floor as the door flew off its hinges, sending the door pieces across the room and making everyone duck out of the way-mostly behind the table and chairs that were once occupied by Chessie, Zeil, and Jamie.

"Mr. Bones, Ah word with ya." Came a very stern voice.

"Oh geeze...oh geeze...oh geeze...Jamie-you talk to her!" Bobby blabbered to a somewhat calm Jamie.

Jamie's eyes widen, "Why me?"

"Yer related to da boss! Maxi will leave ya alone!"

"Do not make me find you Mr. Bones..."

"Ok..." sighed Jamie, handing several pieces of paper to Bobby and the others. A look of confusion appeared on their faces.

"What's dis?"

"My will."

Jamie quickly stood up from behind the couch, well actually shoved upwards, right into the burning vision of Maxi Ruth-who was only inches in front of him. The purple furred Blizzarian seemed startled at first, but her gaze softened as she was staring at Jamie.

"Sup, Jamie...you can leave. Besides, yer sis would really kick my arse if I bent ah single strand of hair on yer head." Jamie chuckled weakly.

"Oh she's not that angry...well, if you count the noogie..."

"Would ye be a dear an stand to da side, Jamie?"

"Sure..."

"Traitor!" Bobby said meekly, only to squeak to a standing position as Maxi suddenly growled. "Um...HI!"

"Where. Is. He?"

Bobby squeaked again, "He? H-He who!?" his voice rising several notes as a purple hand latched onto his parka and dragged him over the couch.

"My husband...you know...DAVEY DIGGER!" She spat. Bobby blinked several times before trying to find out how to breath again.

"Oh...him...eheheh...yes him, you see, it's quite interestin' really-"

"Mr. Bones, I'm four months pregnant and I am in ah very pissy mood, so unless ya want ta keep yer genitalia, I suggest ya talk...really fast.."

"And that's why you don't want to piss off a Blizzarian who's pregnant..." she heard Zeil say. Most likely to Chessie.

"HewenttoColiseowithBillyRexandtheStormHawkstofindoutinformationaboutthissocalledDoctorsweapon-didhenottellyouhewasgoing?"

"No...he didn't tell me anything...he didn't even leave a note." Maxi sighed with frustration as her grip around Bobby's parka tightened. "Which is why you and Buck are gonna fly me ta Coliseo so I can kill him!"

"N-n-n-now?" the yellow furred Blizzarian squeaked again, "Uh...I...uh...I am kinda..."

"MOVE IT YOU BLOND FURRED FREAK! TO YER SKIMMER!"

"Yes ma'am!" the Blizzarian sulked as he made his way out of the bridge, but a bit too slowly for Maxi, who delivered a sharp kick to Bobby's rear. "IEEE-I'M GOING!"

---

"Wow, talk about harsh." the half-human Blizzarian said coming from behind the couch, "Since when has aun-I mean Ruth been like that?"

Starling could only shrug, "I have a feeling that since Suzy put Ruth on Maternity leave. I have to say she's really stressed out. Perhaps Fifth, you should tell Phobie to take a look at her."

Silence.

"Fifth?" Starling said again, only to hear a pained groan. Everyone began to stare at the curled form of Fifth, even more disturbing was that her body was beginning to slowly fade away.

"FIFTH!?"

"Pho-Phobie...Find...Phobie..."

Zeil's gaze never left the fading figure's form, "Chessie, go find yer sister, tell her somethin's gone' bad with her clone-"

"So...so much hatred...jealousy...must...kill...kill the pregnant one..."

"Kill the pregnant one?" Jamie said out loud, just as the power went out, "Oh no...Ruth!"

**The Hanger**

"Shouldn't we take the Avalanche?" Bobby whined as they stepped into the hanger. The purple furred Blizzarian rolled her eyes as she snarled.

"Sure...want ta fly ta Coliseo ta go git dah Avalanche and bring her back here so we can go ta Coliseo?"

"Uhm...I firgot."

"Yer firgetting alot of crap...next ya know you'd firget how to fight!"

_Click-Veroooo_

"Hey!" Bucky shouted, possibly from a skimmer, "Who turned out da lights?"

"How da hell should I know?" Maxi snarled, "Find a light switch!"

"And where is dat?" said Bobby.

"Oh lords, I have idiots shufferin' me around. I should have gone by myself."

_clack clack clack_

**_THWAK_**

_thud_

_"_Any luck der, Bucky?" Bobby called out in the darkness. But there was no reply. "Bucky?"

"_QUIET!"_ Maxi half screamed-half whispered, "Listen...do ya hear dat?"

Bobby stood still and strained his ears to hear what Maxi could hear.

And he heard the sounds.

It was breathing. Slow, rapid breathing.

And footsteps.

"Is that you Ruth?"

"I'm still by the door Bobby..."

"Then who's coming towards-"

**_THWAK_**

"Bobby? BOBBY!?" Maxi called out frantically, "Damnit Bobby dis isn't funny!"

"_But I think it is..._"

That voice. "Phobie?" but something was wrong, it was low, grainy and dulled.

_clack clack clack_

"Ok Phobie, what's dis about?"

_clack clack clack_

_"It'll all be over...for both of you..."_

_For both of us?_

Maxi began to strain her ears, listening. The breathing was closer, but there was another sound.

Humming. Like the sound of when a weapon is activated by a crystal.

But if Phobie's Kopis and Pinuti where activated by the crystal, where was the glow?

_'Ok der girl, if you want ta kill me, den you'll have ta fight fir it...' _Maxi quickly withdrew her battle-axe, activating the crystal inside and surrounded her and the small area around her with blue light.

_clack clack clack_

_swoosh_

_'Sounds like she's jumping too...'_

_clack clack clack_

_swoosh_

_clack clack clack_

_swoosh_

_clack clack_

_'Where is she?' _Maxi's eyes widen as she frantically searched in front of her. The clacking stopped but Phobie was no where near her.

If Maxi could turn around, the glow from her axe would have shown where Phobie was.

Right behind her.

Along with another figure behind her, with bright yellow eyes.

* * *

**Der-Verange**

**---Present Time---**

Silence.

Glorious Silence. For once, the lean Raptor would have accepted this silence as a blessing, but even though the multitude of voices were gone, it felt like his head was going to split in two. The silence only added to the retching pain.

He could have sworn he heard that fire Imp laugh somewhere close by.

That's when he heard the soft click of the door. Spitz prayed that it wasn't the Bounty Hunter.

He could hear the soft pattering of feet.

A soft chirp.

He could feel small, soft hands atop his sweat soaked forehead.

Feel the coolness of a damp rag being placed atop there.

Opening his dull yellow eyes, Spitz looked up into the worried gaze of a white sky-monkey.

It chirps, but to Spitz's dull hearing, it sounded like it was telling him or asking him something.

He speaks, or so Spitz think. He believes it comes out as a low squeak.

The white sky-monkey leaves his limited field of vision, leaving him alone to hear the soft pattering of feet fading away.

Yet the soft pattering comes back. Another chirp and Spitz can feel his head being lifted up. The white sky-monkey is back in his field of vision, this time holding a clear glass of water.

And it's kind enough to tilt the glass to the Raptor's parched lips.

Spitz drinks as greedily as he can, quenching the insides of his torn and sore throat.

"T-thank you..." he says feebly.

The white sky-monkey chirps again, using the rag to wipe away the rest of the sweat from the weak Raptor's face.

Spitz wished he could stay awake and relish in the sensation of the cool rag against his face, but a heavy fog was beginning to cloud his vision.

_I...I must stay...stay...awake..._

----

He didn't know how long he was out and all he wanted to do was sleep some more. His head still felt like it was about to split in two, yet it wasn't the searing pain from his head that woke him up.

It was the fire that burned through his body, racing up his spine and causing him to arch his back. Only then did Spitz open his weary eyes to discover Warbird's searing mouth leaving the flaccid state of his sticky cock. And to his horror, Spitz again discovered that he was once more held aloft in the air by the mechanical suit. Yet his legs were not.

"Go-go away..." Spitz said weakly. "Just leave me...alone..." He gave a weak whimper as Warbird's small, smooth hands began to stroke his member back to hardness.

"Why would I do that?" The Grisnal cooed against his neck, "I'm not finished with my pet..." she brushed her fangs against his soft neck, "...yet." Her hands were roaming across his body as Warbird craned her neck, her mouth resting on the Raptor's bite mark situated between the crook of his neck and shoulder "I want to have one last fuck with the descendant of Slicer".

In retaliation, Spitz sunk his fangs on the exposed flesh of the Bounty Hunter's neck, ripping out important flesh and blood vessels.

Warbird didn't scream as she backed away and covered the fatal wound with her hands. A look of shock planted on her face.

A blood filled smile found its way across Spitz lips, spitting out the chunk of flesh. He sneered as he watched Warbird's blood gush over her hands and down her slender frame.

But Warbird smiled.

"Interesting...if I felt the pain from that bite. Now it's my turn."

Spitz eyes grew wide as he witnessed the bloody wound seal itself together, the blood gushing out from her neck stopping as the wound finally healed itself. What used to be a bloody gaping hole was not there anymore. Just flesh. As for the blood, it seem to shrink away from her body.

No-to Spitz horror-not vanishing-_moving._

Moving towards her hand, jumping across to and from her flat stomach, traveling between her legs and-

Spitz quickly looked away, snapping his eyes shut and wishing himself awake from this nightmare. "Pleath...just go away...leave me alone!" Warm, soft hands firmly gripped his chin and forced his head straight.

"Oh no...I don't think I will. Now look at me." She said in a calm voice, yet when the Raptor didn't obey, her voice took a more venomous tone. "Look. At. Me."

Spitz refused, his eyes still shut, yet tears started to form on the corner of his eyes. "P-pleath...g-go a-a-away..." he pleaded with her again and again as he felt his body being manipulated so that his upper torso was bent forward as the gravity defying bonds pulled his arms back and spread his legs apart. "I juth want to wake from thith nightmare!"

Laughter began to ring throughout the room. Multiple laughter.

"Then this nightmare will be interesting in the next five hours."

Only then did he open his eyes to stare at a Warbird pair, both-to Spitz never-ending horror-appeared to be wearing strap-on's, in the same color as Warbird's blood.

"J-juth what do you want from me!" the horrified Raptor screamed. His futile struggle against his floating bonds earned more laughter as one Warbird went behind him, shoving his tail out of the way.

"To scream." Said the Warbird from behind as she forcefully shoved the blood red apparatus into Spitz entrance.

Spitz ear-shattering scream echoed off the bare metallic walls, but they were soon stopped as the Warbird in front of him shoved the similar apparatus into his mouth.

The Raptor struggled to breath, pain ripping through his weakened body as both Warbirds kept violently thrusting into him. The Warbird in front of him was kind enough to pull the saliva covered apparatus out of his mouth, letting him gain his breath in short, painful gasps-before forcing the Raptor's mouth open and shoving the apparatus down his throat.

He wished for death right then and there.

But the laughter. That never ending laughter from both of them.

It wouldn't leave.

Even when he slipped into unconsciousness and rudely brought back out of it.

The laughter still continued.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Gaian Notes

Grisnals-All grisnals have silver hair and eyes, pale skin, pointy ears and have 3 fingers and toes. Their about the same size as an average human.

Many Grisnals center around clans-again-Aster of the Fowl. There are 12 clans that resemble animals-much like the Chinese Zodiac-and they can talk to those specific animals. Many Grisnals are so devoted to their clan that they go through the process of looking like their desired animal.

**Fowl**-This clan has broken up into many factions, although Aster belongs to the Fowl, his true title is Aster of the Macaw and few (about 3-including Aster) members of the Fowl can transform into birds of their particular clan. Aster, on the other hand, has the ability to transform into any bird species at will and has the ability to talk to and only birds (and the occasional Sky-Monkey) and has gone through the process of looking like a Macaw. (Similar to the Blue and Gold Macaw-but he doesn't have a beak)

**Fox**-There is only one clan and that is the Twin Tail Fox. Sadly in Gaia, the fox is extinct, making the Twin Tail Fox clan the only Fox clan there-and much to Lizzy (Elizabeth Belacren) and her clan dismay, other clans seem to want to rid Gaia of them too.

**Dracanwulf-**Many times called Wolfdragon or Dragonwolf. These burly Grisnalian can talk to both Dragons and Wolves. Oddly enough, they can also talk to a creature that is neither wolf nor Dragon-called a Hunter (Has the body of Wildmutt from Ben 10, but has clawed hooved feet, a triangular head and 2 sharp bottom canines that stick out of its mouthj)

**Monkey-**Like with the Fowl, Darius Wintadoon is of the Hanu-Kunas, however; Darius has lost his status as a Hanu-Kuna when-as a child-was bitten by the Lamia Queen who saved his life-therefore he is in the process of being the Lamia King (Much to his displeasure). Darius is the only one of his village who can talk lamian (which is just Feministic cries and shrills) and English (A select few Grisnals can speak the language fluently). He, along with the rest of his clan, can talk to any primate type creature.

**Tengrak-**The "Tentacle Beasts." These frail looking Grisnalians can talk to creatures that haunt the most bravest of souls.

**Florans-**These Grisnals have the ability to talk to plant-type creatures (Such as the Ochu-which they keep as pets...)

**Serpent-**Same with the Fowl and Monkey, this clan is also broken into factions. They can talk to any type of snake. Vega is of the Basilisk clan. Very few members of this clan have the ability to turn into snakes.

**Bladetail-**These are creatures that have body parts that are sharp as blades-such as their tails and or their limbs. Very few are able to turn into these creatures.

**ShelterBacks-**(or Turtle type creatures) These heavy-set Grisnals can talk to turtle-type creatures: Adamantiles, Sungerns, Shell Shockers, etc.

**Arthroans-**These Grisnals can talk to insects, arachnids, and crustaceans (For Stork, he'd feel right at home with the Arachnid clan)-however, many of these creatures are as big as a skimmer-even bigger than that.

**Equines-**The Horse species clans.

**Kittrais-**These Grisnals can talk to any large cat species-such as Tiger, panther, or any other big cat species (yet they can't talk to house cats species)

Other Species-

Tricops-Descendants and more evolved forms of the Triceratops.

Mantids-(all time favorite game was Turok 2) Zeus is Lizzy's 'bugfriend' and a Rogue Drone (Also, I found it hilarious of Kitten kissing Fang on Teen Titans)

Lamia-This species is half woman, half snake. The Lamia's upper half resembles an average human girl*-like Piper or Starling, yet these beings have 4 arms. The main arms are Grisnalian-esq, but the other 2 arms are bigger and clawed. They have silver hair, but their eyes are bright yellow. Taki, Darius' girlfriend, is a Lamian princess, her hair is bright red (any royal Lamia always has red hair)  
*Unfortunately for Darius, since he was bitten, his body has taken a feminine appearance, as well as his voice and his walk. (He's got the exact same build as Piper) Also, Darius has cybernetic replacements for his right hand, both his legs, and his tail. When not fighting, the cybernetic parts are covered with a fake skin, but it tears off when he activates the parts. (as for his right hand, think of the massive clawed hand Nightmare has on Soul Calibur II)

So, please review and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
